Forbidden
by Divine Trinity
Summary: [Complete] Abused by their foster father, their family killed by bandits. Two sisters are sold off as concubines and now must survive in a world full of demons without being killed. But, can they find love and a life among these killers?
1. Prologue

**Symphony of Dreams  
**I bet you all are wondering why I have a new story out now. Well, here's why. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so I'm putting it down. **_Man's Best Friend _**has been put on hold for now. So, please read and enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Prologue**

The sky was lit up with the color's of the approaching dawn. Red, blue, purple and orange danced together, fusing and colliding in a swirl of colors as the sun rose above the horizon. The emerald grass and rainbow of flowers were shining from the morning dew as they blew in the gentle breeze. The birds were chirping softly, opening their eyes to the new world. A vast forest lay behind a golden meadow, silent and untouched by the worlds creatures. A large pristine white castle lay foreboding upon the land, casting its shadow upon the earth.

Silence echoed through the empty gardens, no birds chirping in the quiet setting. Patches of grass grew where ever they could, parts that were untainted by scorches of fire from battles, or where no evil aura lay hidden underneath. The ocean behind the castle gently rose onto the shore, leaving behind an array of seashells and the fresh scent of the ocean. Inside the castle, servants were quietly doing everything they could, not making a sound upon the floor. They were all dressed in a simple matter. A white kimono with golden edges and linings. They cleaned everywhere they could, not leaving a single spot dirty.

Upon the many stairs lay a soft velvet red rug, from the top to bottom. Many doors lined the hallways, made of the finest oak in the lands. Torches were lit with the most interesting colors, green, blue, yellow and many others. But one set of doors stood out amongst them all.

Beside the doors lay two silver torches with the darkest of black fire burning within them, casting shadows upon the dark oak. There was a pure white crescent upon either one of the doors. The handles were that of a mad dog's head, red eerie ruby eyes staring down upon the holder, their teeth snarling upon their prey. The hallway held no one. No servants, no form of life at all. The shadows upon the door made it seem haunted, making anyone think twice upon entering. The castle was silent.

This was a castle of the damned.

* * *

She smiled brightly as she pet the horse's white muzzle. She giggled as it whinnied and snatched the apple she held from her hands. She quickly jumped over the fence and chased around the tan and white mare. It playfully stood on its hind legs and threw out its front, waving them everywhere before trotting around her. She laughed as she grabbed onto its white mane, sitting upon its tanned back. She moved with the horse as it galloped around the field. She urged it on toward the fence and moved up with it as the mare leaped over it.

They galloped through the village as she watched the children stop what they were doing and chase after her, laughing and giggling the entire way until they could run no more. The elders chuckled and the couples smiled. The young woman's raven locks flew gently behind her as her chocolate orbs reflected her happiness. She stopped the mare as someone yelled out to her.

"Hey! Mitsu! Father said that we need to be home by sundown! Come on!" Said a raven-blue haired girl with hazel eyes. Mitsu nodded and gently made the horse go in the direction of the woman. She climbed upon the horse as Mitsu held on. Mitsu then kicked the horse into a light trot, heading to the top of the village and to the only house upon the hill, overshadowing the village.

The headman's house.

As they got there, the raven-blue haired woman got off of the horse and went into the house, leaving Mitsu to tend to the mare once more. She smiled happily as she groomed and cleaned the horse's tanned fur and white mane. She refilled its water bin and gave it some more oats before closing the gate and walking into the house, just as the sun set.

She walked through the hallway, pausing as she heard loud voices. She ran over to the source and hid around the corner, already knowing it was her Father and sister. She felt her fear rise as she listened in, too afraid to peek in to be seen. She heard the distinct sound of flesh slammed against flesh and immediately knew her Father had slapped her sister again. She then heard her Father's raging voice.

"You bitch! What do you think you were doing? Damn it, I said to not go into the village! Damn you! I swear, you two are going to pay for constantly disobeying me, understand!" Their Father yelled. Mitsu heard him slap her again and gasped. Her eyes widened with unshed tears as she realized her mistake. Father was quiet for a few seconds before stomping to where Mitsu was. She flinched under his hateful gaze and cried out as he punched her in the head, sending her crashing to the floor. She whimpered and silently begged for him to stop as he kicked her in her stomach and face.

She looked through teary eyes only to see her sister running over to Father with a frightful look upon her face.

"Get off her!" She screamed, slamming their Father to the floor. She quickly helped Mitsu up and headed for the stairs. Their Father spluttered for a few moments, shocked at what had just happened. His face reddened from his rage as he quickly stood and stared at the retreating forms of his daughters.

"KAGOME!" He screamed. Kagome froze in mid-walk as Father quickly came up to them. She tossed Mitsu to the stairs, hiding her within the darkness. Mitsu moaned from the pain but quickly quieted herself as Father punched Kagome in the head. She fell down the floor in a heap, not giving in as the blood came from her mouth. Father kicked Kagome in the gut repeatedly, smiling the entire time.

Mitsu was about to help her sister, when Kagome looked to her and shook her head briefly. Mitsu stopped and cried to herself. Father's abuse was worse this time, because now they had fought back. Father eventually grew tired of beating his oldest daughter and turned away with a sneer. Mitsu quickly came to her sister and helped her up, wincing in pain for the added weight. Kagome and Mitsu leaned upon each other, slowly making their way to their room. When they did, they collapsed upon their beds.

Kagome stared up to the ceiling, her mind dull. Mitsu cried still, the occasional whimper coming from her mouth. Kagome looked over to her and smiled softly. Her younger sibling always cried after their beatings, especially if Kagome was hurt more than her. Mitsu was naturally kind, never wanting people hurt.

"Come on...stop crying, Rin. It'll all be alright, I promise." Kagome said. Mitsu looked at Kagome at the use of her name. Kagome had named her Mitsu to hide her identity, to protect herself. It was because Rin did not know how to fight properly, while Kagome was good with a bow and arrow.

This man that constantly abused them was not their real father. Kagome and Rin's real family had been killed years ago by bandits. Rin had just been born when that happened, while Kagome was five years old. Kagome took Rin and set off for a village, when they were found by the headman's wife. She was kind and caring and took them in as her own children. She and Kagome had agreed on changing Rin's name to Mitsu, after experiancing the abuse of the headman. It would not do well for rumors to get out about someone named Rin being abused.

So, they were now known as Mitsu and Kagome, but Kagome would refer to her by her real name when alone. The only people who knew of this was the village people, but they kept it secret amongst themselves. They all knew what the headman was capable of, and never uttered a word to him of Rin's hidden existance, only amonst themselves.

Rin nodded to Kagome and smiled back. She looked to the ceiling and felt her eyes close, becoming heavy and her mind numb. Her smile remained as she went into a blissful sleep.

* * *

(AN- Rin will be called Mitsu when dealing with her Father or the village. She will be known as Rin when they leave it or do not associate with it.)

Kagome screamed and kicked the large man that continued to try to tie her wrists and ankles. Mitsu screamed as she threw her head back, hitting her captor in the face and giving him a bloody nose and lip. He growled and punched her in the back of the head, giving Mitsu a migraine. Kagome managed to kick her captor in the groin and was thrown to the ground. Both men quickly tied her up and threw her into the cart like a sack of potatoes. Mitsu looked to her sister and gasped.

A loud whinny caught her attention as she quickly looked to see her horse kicking around, trying to get out of her cage. She saw men advancing upon her mare with machines that were known as 'guns'. Mitsu felt her body stop with horror as her horse's whinny was cut short by a loud bang. She cried and screamed as her horse fell to the ground, red staining its tan and white fur. She looked to see her Father smirking.

"I told you last night that you would pay." He said before tying her up as well and throwing her into the cart. Kagome was outraged. He had just sold them off as a tribute to the Lord and Prince as concubines, all because he got tired of them refusing marriage and because he just didn't like them! Kagome growled at the men as they came around front and carried them off in the cart.

Mitsu was only sixteen, while Kagome was twenty, going on twenty-one. Mitsu cried as the thought of her horse dead. That was the only thing she had left of her real family. They had given the mare to her as a foal and as Mitsu grew, so did it. Mitsu raised it carefully, riding it everyday and hoping for a long life with it. Kagome looked at her sympathetically. All Kagome had of their family was a jewel that had been passed down from generation to generation.

Kagome crawled over to her sister and sat next to her, allowing Rin to cry upon her shoulder. They listened as they left the village, the children walking with them, crying until they had to stop, in which they burst to tears. Elders were grim as they bowed their heads in respect and couples waved their final good-bye's to the women.

Rin gasped again as her throat rasped and brain wracked. She had been two years old the first time their Father hit her in the head, knocking out her sense of sound. She hadn't uttered a word since that incedent and had become mute. Only the village people and Kagome, including their adoptive mother before she died, knew how to read her eyes and face.

The cart jerked off the road, then landed again as they hit a large rock. Rin looked into the distance, staring at the large white castle that lay ahead, looming over them threateningly. This was her new home. And with it her new master's. She closed her eyes.

Why was her life so screwed up?

* * *

I hope none of this was confusing for you guys. If so, e-mail me at the bottom or ask inside your reviews. Thank you.

E-mail

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	2. Chapter One

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Wow, this is the first time I had so many reviews in so little time when I post a new story. I'm so proud of myself. (smiles) Anyway, I'll have the answers to some questions at the bottom of the story, so watch out for it. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter One**

Kagome felt her body jerk as she immediately looked up in alarm. She had drifted off to sleep while waiting for them to arrive at the castle. She looked over to Rin and smiled at her sleeping face. She had already cried herself into a deep sleep. Kagome nudged her sister and set her head on the side of the cart, which was difficult since her wrists and ankles were bound together behind her back. She sighed sadly as she looked over to the looming castle once more. Although it was beautiful from afar, it was a barren wasteland of death up close. A home for youkai.

Demons.

She felt the anger flood in her as she thought of what their Father did. He had just cast them off as if nothing. As if they were vermin that needed to be cast off quickly. She narrowed her eyes. That's what they were to him. And to them, he was a monster. She jumped as she heard something rake together, metal against metal. She winced at the horrible sound as she realized they were at the castle already. She looked up to the large black gates with the fierce stone dogs on either side, perched upon stone.

They had arrived.

She felt her fear rise as they went up to the gate and stopped. Many shadows immediately struck out, surrounding them like prey. Kagome looked over to the still sleeping Rin. She panicked. She couldn't protect her from them. Without her bow and arrows, Kagome could not protect her younger sister. She inched closer to her sister, putting her body in front in a protecting motion. She looked to the men that were guiding them, only to see them bowing to the ground with their foreheads touching the earth, their bodies trembling terribly from fear. She looked up to see what it was they feared.

A demon.

She felt her breath catch in fear. She came closer upon Rin and glared at him. He didn't even acknowledge her as his glare stayed upon the two men bowing before him. Then she heard their shakey voices.

"A-a gift for his L-lordship. A local village asks for p-protect-tion and offers his daughters t-to you." One of the men said. Kagome once again felt her anger rise. She saw the demon glance at them, glancing over them in disgust as if they were insects. She saw his sneer, then his cold voice rung through the air, quiet and blood chilling. She felt her body go stiff as she heard what he said.

"Ningen...do you mock me?"

The men flinched and spluttered out apologies and such. Kagome just wanted to disappear with her sister, get as far away from here as possible. She looked over to Rin, who began crying in her sleep once more. Kagome looked to the demon, only to see that he plainly refused to look at them again.

"Silence."

The men immediately quit their groveling and begging and stared at the demon before them. He closed his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Take them away."

At that, two demon guards came up to Kagome and Rin, picking them up with ease and hoisting them over their shoulders. Kagome fought and kicked and screamed and bit, but to no prevail. Rin just lolled on their shoulder and groaned when she was set in an uncomfortable position. The demon holding Kagome seemed to be upset, while the one holding Rin was grinning his head off.

His didn't fight him.

That's why he was smiling. Kagome looked to the demon and saw him turn around, back toward the castle. She thought that he was going to let the men go, but apparently not.

"Kill them."

She stared in horror as the remaining demon guards immediately ripped the two men to shreds, their body parts staining the ground. It was then she was glad Rin was asleep. She would have been mentally scarred for life.

* * *

He stared out of the window as the demons slaughtered the two human men. He scowled as their scent drifted up to his nose. Disgusting. He watched his brother walk into the castle, and minutes later his door opened. He looked over, his ears twitching once as he looked to the intruder from his perch. Their eyes met, both burning with hatred and fury.

"You didn't have to kill them, you know..." He muttered. The demon sneered as he let a low growl escape him, but it immediately disappeared. He glared at the hanyou with such disgust that it made him flinch from his window.

"They were humans. They were expendable." He said in a monotone voice. They both glared at each other once more before the door closed and the demon left the room. The half-demon muttered angrily under his breath. A few moments later, he watched three demons leave the castle and head down the road he watched the two humans come from. His eyes narrowed.

"Damn..."

* * *

They brought him humans...humans! The nerve...he, a great Taiyoukai, needing pleasure from a human whore. Never. He scowled as he thought back to his brother's meaningless words. Didn't have to kill them...they were fools. Ignorant beasts that believed they were above demons. They deserved the deaths they recieved. He walked down the lit hallway, entering a door that held two women. They were the one's he had recieved as tribute. He glared at the woman who seemed oldest, while she glared right back. He inwardly smirked. This one had some fire within her.

He glanced casually over to the one that was crying within her sleep. Yes...she was the one who was sleeping earlier as well. They were both sisters judging by the way those men said 'daughter's'. He sneered. Human wretch's...that village would pay. Already he had sent three demon's to exterminate the village and its people. He looked to the maids that untied the women and held them tight, forcing them down to the ground, cutting off the humans movement, although the sleeping one didn't really react to anything.

"Humans. You will learn your place within my castle. Disobey me and you will be killed. Or unless I find no use for you. Take them away." He said coldly before walking out of the room. The maids forced Kagome out the door, while the other merely picked Rin up and carried her out. They traveled down the hallway, before coming to a worn door. They opened it and Kagome saw stone flooring and walls. There was only two torches in the entire room, and chains on the walls. No window and the only exit being the door.

The maids threw Kagome and Rin to the floor, successfully waking Rin up. They closed the door and locked it, leaving the two maidens in their own little prison. Rin looked around, her chocolate orbs wide in fear and curiosity. Kagome's hazel one's just glanced around. They didn't have a choice anymore on what happened. It was all up to the Lord now. Kagome and Rin jumped as the door opened.

Kagome's mouth dropped a little as she gasped. A young man walked in with little silver ears on his head and white hair to at least his waist. He wore a scowl on his face and his eyes were staring at them with something atoned of pity. Kagome could see the resembalance and figured the man that threw them in here and this one to be brothers.

"Alright. The old ass sent me down here to give a few rules. Rule one, no wandering the hallways ever. Unless given permission by me or the jackass. Two, no talking back, fighting or resisting. It won't work anyway and you'll just get yourself hurt. Three, you do everything told to you. Food and water will be delivered to you unless you disobey the rules. If you are caught doing any of these, you will be punished by me or the bastard. Also, no leaving this room." He said. He looked at the girls again.

"Ever." He added, just in case. Kagome felt her anger rise again. "That's not right!" She yelled. His ears twitched as he glared at her. Stupid girl...

"I'm not the one you should be bringing that up to. It's my brother you need to see, besides, it's not like he'll listen to you humans anyway..." He muttered. Kagome was outraged.

"We have names you know, jerk! It's Kagome, not human or wretch or wench or whatever! Kagome, Ka-go-me! Understand?" She said. Then she pointed to Rin, who immediately backed away, embarrassed by her sisters actions. "And she's Rin! R-I-N!" Kagome said again. Rin just sat there now, wishing that they were back at the village. At least then she had somewhere to go if Kagome embarrassed her like this...

The half-demon snorted before smirking. "Well, Ka-go-me, you can just forget about the food and water tonight." He glanced at Rin. "Hope your little sister ain't too mad at you..." He said before slamming the door shut, the lock going into place. Kagome realized what happened and turned to Rin with a sad look.

"Gomen, Rin...I didn't mean to-" But Rin cut her off with a wave of the hand. She smiled softly at her sister and nodded. Kagome smiled too. She wished that Rin would be able to speak...then she could be heard instead of being overshadowed.

Kagome walked over to Rin and sat down. They huddled together as they silently mourned.

This was their last day of freedom...

* * *

Three demons walked through the village that cast them curious glances. What were demons doing in the village? Demon's from the Lord and Prince especially? The landlord walked out to meet them with a wide grin. He thought the Lord had appreciated his daughter's as the tribute.

He was dead wrong.

"By order of my Lord, this village is to be executed for mockery of his Highness and the failure of tribute. Now everyone remain calm and die." The leading demon said before they all lashed out, killing all of the humans in sight, children, women and men. The landlord's eyes widened at the massacre.

He didn't notice the sword that sliced through his neck.

* * *

"Damn it! Why do you have to be such a bastard? The village didn't need to be destroyed, you could have just killed the headman, but nooo, you need to kill **everyone**!" He yelled to his brother. Golden eyes glared at each other, challenging the authority of one another. The demon stood and stared at his younger brother.

"If I allowed them to live after what they did, I would have been shamed by the other Lord's, do you not understand that, Inuyasha?" He asked. The one known as Inuyasha growled before muttering some incoherent words.

"You bastard...that doesn't matter! Who gives a damn what those old assholes think? I never knew you cared what anybody thought of you, _Sesshomaru_". Inuyasha ground out. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes once more. He vanished before appearing in front of Inuyasha, his hand immediately shooting out and tightening around his brother's throat.

"You would do wise to hold that tongue of yours, _little brother_." He ground out. Inuyasha growled again before being let go. Sesshomaru turned and glanced out of the window, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"You are dismissed from my prescence." He said. Inuyasha growled before turning and slamming the door behind him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he saw the smoke from the burning village he had executed.

"Damn half-breed..." He muttered looking at his slanted door.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Here's some explanations for the questions some people have asked.

**Q:** Well, good story, but I don't get the part where Rin spoke before in the story, but you said she lost her voice when she was two. Could you explain that?

**A:** Rin didn't speak in the story. If you are referring to the section where Rin silently begged her father to stop beating her, she was begging him in her mind.

**Q: **If Rin has been known for being abused, so has Kagome right? But why's Rin name been changed?

**A:** Yes, Kagome and Rin have both been abused by their foster father. Rin's name has been changed because of the abuse. In order for Rin to marry, she couldn't have an abusive background. Kagome has gone over the age of being married, so no man would want to marry her...yet, but if it is _Mitsu_ being abused, and not _Rin_...well then, there's no problem now, is there? (smiles)

**Q:** Does this mean Rin can't talk?

**A:** Rin cannot speak as of yet. She will regain it though. Otherwise this is a complete waste.

**Q: **Will there be a lemon?

**A:** Yes, there will be a lemon. But there will be a warning in the beginning of the chapter so you can know. There will also be a rape too between...well, can't say that now can I? (smiles)

Note: These are real questions asked by my reviewers. These are not made up.

_**Thank You:  
**_  
**kagometalim  
Real Anime Lover 300  
rinsess4Ever  
KeithKnightsGirl  
ladyrinremix  
Unknown Reader  
SessRin2003  
Mina  
J  
SweetyPieRin  
Chew Chew  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
Lady Roushijin**

Please continue reviewing. They are deeply appreciated. Should you have any questions, please ask in your reviews or e-mail me at the bottom. Thank you.

E-mail:

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	3. Chapter Two

**Symphony of Dreams  
**I apologize for the mistakes in the previous chapter. In the past two days, there was a thunderstorm, if you did not know. A very **bad** thunderstorm. Well, it just so happens I've been afraid of thunderstorms ever since I was nearly struck by lightning. So I had stayed up all night in fear, while I only had one hour of sleep the entire time. Then as soon as I woke up, I had to work. So, I was really tired by the time I started on that chapter. Not to mention this stupid keyboard went out on me and so some of the buttons didn't work. So once again, I apologize. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Two**

Rin's stomach growled in hunger as she waited for the rising sun. Kagome was off to the side sleeping soundly, but Rin could not. She had disturbing thoughts within her head. The death of her horse still nagged at her, and the fact that Kagome still had the Jewel to remember their family by made her jealous. Kagome had lived with their real family for five years. Rin had not even glanced at their faces, being born a day before their deaths. It angered her that she was born in such a way. But she quickly simmered, knowing it wasn't right for her to be angry at Kagome. She could not control when Rin was born, nor could she prevent their families death.

Rin sighed to herself. She held her throat, just as she did for so many years when troubling thoughts came to her. Fourteen years...fourteen years she had been mute. Being struck in the head at the age of two, knocking off her sense of vocal activity. Rin had always prayed every night for her voice to return somehow, everyday testing it only to recieve silent words. She knew it was impossible, but she still hoped to gain it back.

She looked over silently as she heard the door creak open. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the man that entered.

No.

She hit herself mentally. This was a demon. Her master. The Lord that they were cast off to. She glanced at him again, their eyes connecting. His amber ones locking onto her brown ones. His glared into her, through her, sending ice through her entire body.

He didn't like humans.

She flinched under his glare and bowed her head in respect. She glanced over to the still sleeping Kagome under her bangs as she lightly snored. Rin felt her fear and anxiousness rise. What was he going to do? Would he hurt her? Or Kagome? She couldn't take it and glanced back up at him, raising her bowed head.

She regretted it as his eyes immediately came to her, narrowing once more. She felt cold, her blood draining from her face and body. She felt stiff and sick as he continued to look at her. She could feel the shivers continuosly going up and down her spine. What was he going to do?

"Human."

She flinched. His voice was so cold, so emotionless. How could someone sound like so? She looked back into his eyes, only to see them tinged with red. Her fears maximized as she went rigid, shakes becoming visible as her breathing became ragged. He growled again.

"You will show respect for this Sesshomaru."

She immediately bowed her head again, this time to the ground. She knew what would happen. He would kill her for her insolence. She felt the tears coming to her eyes as she heard the soft footsteps upon the stone floor. She heard the clinking of chains and looked over to Kagome. She had somehow been tied with the chains to the wall.

"Hey!" Kagome screamed, now fully awake. She looked at Rin, her eyes wide as she realized that the demon who had those men killed was nearly in front of Rin. He stopped walking and glanced at Kagome. She pulled against the chains, trying to protect her sister, but to no avail. The binds held strong.

"Do not waste your energy. Your actions are futile."

She growled at him as best she could. "You stay away from my sister! Rin, get away from him!" Kagome screamed. Rin whimpered as the tears fell from her eyes. She silently told Kagome to shut up before she got herself killed. She did not move from her spot as she pressed her forehead harder into the stone, her eyes squeezed shut.

Sesshomaru smirked at the woman on the wall. She was a fighter, that he knew of. He glanced down to the shaking girl under him. She was her sister, and the woman seemed very protective of her. He smirked again.

"Human." He said. The girl went stiff before slowly looking up to him. He could see the fear in her eyes and the tears that rolled down her face. She would be easy to break. And she'll be the perfect weapon against that ignorant wench in the chains.

He picked the groveling girl up by the neck and ignored her gasp of pain as he held her firmly. Kagome yelled for him to let her go, pleaded for him to take her instead. He smirked inwardly. The wench would pay for her insolence...dearly.

He forced Rin up the steps and toward his chambers. She whimpered in his hold and opened a metal door next to his. He threw her in there and closed the door behind him. He walked to his own room and walked in.

Maybe keeping them would be fun after all...

* * *

Rin looked around quickly. She was in a room similar to the one she and Kagome were in, except it had steel instead of stone. There was a metal bed as well and a whip on the far side of the room. She walked to the corner farthest from the door and huddled herself. Without Kagome near her, she felt so vulnerable, weak.

She felt her neck as it pulsed, the pain knocking in her head from the grip that man had on her. The door she had passed before being brought here frightened her. The black fire, the dark oak...the shadows and silence within the hallway...it was unnatural for her. She was used to the noises from the village, used to the stories of their family Kagome would tell her at night.

She was used to life.

But in this place, you either did what you were told or you were killed. This was a place for death, not life. Slaves, not freedom. The complete opposite that Rin had always believed in. She cried to herself, wondering if she would ever be able to see Kagome again. She then began to wonder what that man would do. He said 'this Sesshomaru' so did that mean his name was Sesshomaru?

She looked to the window that she had discovered a few seconds ago. It was covered over with bars, but she didn't care. She just looked out of it, over the barren wasteland, over the peaceful forest, over the golden meadow and beyond the gentle ocean. This was her life now. A life of slavery, pain and sadness. But it wasn't her choice, as always, anymore...

She just had to accept it.

* * *

Kagome stared at the door in a complete loss. Her sister had just been taken away. Away by that killer...that...**demon**. She felt her body go limp against the chains as hopelessness entered her conscious and grasped it, caressed it, filled her and left nothing else. She cried to herself, praying for her sisters safety. Prayed that that demon that held her now wasn't the same way towards females.

She felt the chains loosen and she fell to the floor, not even realizing someone was in the room with her. She just cried, cried into the red hoari that she didn't notice, cried into the arms that wrapped around her body.

Cried on the shoulder of the hanyou she didn't know was there.

"Rin...be okay..." She whispered.

"...please..."

* * *

He walked to the chambers of his Lord as his little stubby legs tripped over themselves a few times. He reached his master's door and was about to knock when something distracted him. He looked over to the metal door that sat next to his Lord's and began to wonder what was in it. He looked back to the dark oak, then to the metal. He knocked on his master's door and heard the grunt that came from the other side.

He slowly opened the door and looked at his master, who was scribbling things on scrolls from other Lord's. He knew his master was busy, so he did not comment on the sounds coming from the metal chamber. He walked over to the silver-haired man's side and began to speak.

"Milord, word has been sent that the destruction of the village was successful. But the demon's were injured as well and-" He stopped dead upon the actions of his master. He had stopped writing, looked to the imp and then glared.

"How?" Was all he said. The imp panicked for a few moments before speaking. "The humans have some machine with the ability to harm demons. I believe they are called guns Milord!" He said, pleased that he knew what he was talking about this time. His master seemed deep in thought at the moment, so he dared not say anything.

"Very well. I suppose my men will need a few days rest then before returning." He said. The imp knew not whether it was a question or a statement, so he only nodded. The Lord went back into deep thought once more.

If humans were able to injure demons with such weaponry, then they could probably kill one with the right tools. If that ever happened, they would probably come after him. He knew he could hold his own, Inuyasha as well, but the servants and the other living creatures within his household could not. And he swore to his father that he would protect the castle until his death, so he would naturally stand his ground, but just in case...

"Jaken, have all humans confiscated of this weaponry. I will not have my kingdom crumble because of the carelessness of humans." He said. The imp nodded, understanding what his Lord was thinking of now. He bowed.

"Hai Milord, right away!" He said before wobbling out of the room. Jaken paused as he heard the noises from the room again. His yellow eyes stared at it in curiosity as he thought of what punishments his master would give him if he were not allowed within it. He stared at his master's door, then to the metal one once more.

He made his way over to it.

As he did, he slowly opened the door, the sound of his feet echoing off the walls of the metal room. He now knew what the sounds were that he was hearing. Someone was crying in here. He stopped as he saw a young human female wrapped around herself as she cried, her face hidden from his view.

She was a slave...

She was a concubine.

Jaken huffed before walking up to the girl slowly, the Staff he held nearly falling as he jumped when he thought she was going to look up. He sighed to himself when she didn't though. He walked up to the ningen again, regarding her image to be the one from the village that dared to mock his Lord.

She looked up.

He stood stock still, his green skin paling a little. She stared at him as well, her brown eyes wide in shock. What...the...hell...?

They both screamed.

* * *

He jumped off his chair in shock and surprise, the chair in which he was sitting in falling over, resulting in him tripping backwards over it and landing on his back. His scrolls flew everywhere as the sharp sound rung in his ears.

Someone screamed.

He quickly got up, his eyes slowly becoming red. He calmed though and quickly walked out of his room, then to the chamber in which he held the slave. He just wanted to kill something at what he saw.

His retainer was running around in panic, screeching his head off as the young human was holding her eyes in one corner screaming in fear. He slowly made his way up to Jaken and stuck his foot out, successfully hitting the imp in the face and stopping his noise. He then looked to the human girl. She was still screaming. He stood there as he realized the Staff of Two Heads was sitting near her. He looked to Jaken, then to her.

"Quiet."

She immediately stopped all sound as she looked up to him in something akin to fear and...relief? He narrowed his eyes. Why would a ningen brat be relieved to see him, the one who could kill her without a second glance? He waved it off and turned around, and was about to close the door behind him when he heard the distinct sound of wood against a skull.

He looked back to see the human chasing his retainer, who had just gained consciousness, around the room waving the Staff of Two Heads dangerously close to Jaken's head. He smirked as he closed the door.

Maybe he should treat the human a little better...if she could keep that imp's mouth shut.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Just so you guys know, Sesshomaru's going to be a jackass to everyone, just like in the Anime, except he doesn't know Rin as a child...Oo so...yeah.

**_Thank You:_**

**Everto Angelus  
**You did it wrong too, so nya nya! (smiles)  
**Beautiful Massacre  
Tochigo  
**Are not.  
**MeiNyoko  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
rinsess4Ever  
Rhies  
Mina  
Chew Chew**

If you have any question's, feel free to ask within your reviews or just e-mail me.

E-mail:

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	4. Chapter Three

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Wow, my dog's gonna have puppies by the end of this month. The only thing that didn't work for me is the fact that I had to **watch** the process between her and the male dog...(queazy) Anyway, here you go. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Three**

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kagome. She sat in a corner of the stone room, looking out into space. He knew what his brother was planning, but he was too late to get there and keep Rin from being taken away. The conversation between Inuyasha and his brother played back through his mind...

Flashback

_Inuyasha walked into Sesshomaru's chambers in order to speak about the slaves. He knew Sesshomaru wasn't planning on keeping them, but Inuyasha did not want them slain either. They were humans, and they had done nothing wrong. He was going to challenge his brother if that's what it came to._

_He unconsciously set his hand around Tetsusaiga's hilt, preparing for whatever may come. When angry, he and Sesshomaru tended to battle each other, Sesshomaru's Tokijin against Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. He entered Sesshomaru's door, purposely without knocking. He knew that would set him off._

_"Inuyasha...disrespectful as always, I see." He heard. Inuyasha scowled. Figures he'd do that...the bastard._

_"Listen jackass, I want to talk about Kagome and Rin." He said. Sesshomaru turned to face him from the window. He rose an eyebrow at Inuyasha's statement._

_"Kagome and Rin?" He questioned. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. He forgot his brother didn't know their names. He growled a little in annoyance._

_"Yeah, you know, the slaves we got." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "So little brother, you even took the liberty to learn their names...not surprising." Sesshomaru said, turning back to the window and looking out of it. Inuyasha felt the urge to push him out of it just then._

_"Listen, I know you ain't gonna keep them, and I also know that you're gonna kill them too. Just let them go, Sesshomaru. This is the only time I'll ask." Inuyasha declared, gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt once more. Sesshomaru smirked._

_"So, you plan to do battle if I refuse? What if I wasn't planning on killing them at all? Or did you just come here assuming what you did and not think of the other possibilities that I may do? Inuyasha, always a one-minded fool...will you ever change?" Sesshomaru said, completely ignoring Inuyasha and staring to the ocean. Inuyasha felt his anger rise a notch with each word his brother said._

_"Listen! I know you, and you don't plan on keeping them! Don't kill them, just let them go damn it!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru stood up and faced Inuyasha, his eyes gaining an evil gleam._

_"I do not plan on killing them right away, little brother..." Sesshomaru said before leaving the room. Inuyasha stood there, thinking of what Sesshomaru meant as he said that. His eyes went wide before he rushed out of the room._

End Flashback

Inuyasha sighed, not knowing that Kagome heard it. She looked up to him and stared. What was he doing here still? After Kagome finished her little crying scene, she had realized that she was actually crying on **someone**. She had immediately looked at his face, only to see Inuyasha's. She screamed in his ears too for it. But now she was wondering why he was here still. He had no reason...so...why?

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard movement. He looked out of the corner of his eye, only to see Kagome right next to him.

"Gah!" He yelled in surprise. Kagome looked at him, then to the top of his head for some reason. He was too busy cursing himself for not hearing her earlier to notice that she was looking at his constantly twitching ears. When he did notice though, his eyes narrowed. What was she thinking...?

"Hey you stupid girl, quit looking at me..." He muttered, slowly moving away from her. Kagome stepped closer, resulting in him moving back again, and her stepping forward once more, the process repeating until Inuyasha came back to back with the wall. His eyes were wide and his ears wouldn't stop twitching, as if they knew what was going to happen and were trying to release themselves from his head.

"Your ears..." Kagome murmured as she came closer, her hands slightly out as if reaching toward them. She had never seen anything like them, and this was the first time she actually noticed them up close. Now she just wanted to touch them and make sure they were real and were really attached to his head.

Inuyasha gulped. He was silently begging as well...

Kagome reached forward.

* * *

Rin jumped as she heard a scream resound through the castle. The small green demon in front of her did as well, dropping her food and water all over the floor, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to know who was screaming. She looked over to the far side of the wall, seeming as if she was looking through the steel there. She wondered what that demon man in there, Sesshomaru, was thinking as the scream died.

She stood up and walked to the door. It never seemed to be locked like the other door. It must be because no one really tried to leave because of the youkai right next door. She opened it and walked out, Jaken spluttering behind her.

"H-hey you wretched human! Get back in here! Sesshomaru-sama will be very angered by your actions! Listen to me you - w-where are you going? Aack, that is Master Sesshomaru's room, get away from there!" Jaken screeched. Rin stopped and looked at him. She shrugged. He was stupid anyway...

She opened Sesshomaru's door and walked in.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he furiously rubbed his ears. Kagome was smiling like a giddy little girl as she smiled widely. The ears were so SOFT! And ADORABLE! She just giggled a little before looking at the tormented hanyou. She smiled softly as he continued to rub his ears. He quickly stood up, red in the face.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you, you stupid girl! No one touches my ears! No one!" He yelled. Kagome gave him a pouty face, then a raspberry. She 'hmphed' and turned away.

"You're just a dumb dog. And my name's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Hmph, dumb mutt..." Kagome said, muttering the last part. But that didn't mean Inuyasha didn't hear her. His ears twitched as his face became redder.

"W-what! My name's Inuyasha! I-nu-ya-sha! Damn girl, I'll use your name when you use mine! I don't even know** why** I tried to help you anyway...I should have just let Sesshomaru kill you for all I care!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome paused in her words, turning around to face him.

"You mean...we'd be dead if it weren't for...you?" She asked. Inuyasha crossed his arms and nodded. Kagome began to tear up and hugged him suddenly, too overcome with joy to realize this was her master she was hugging. Inuyasha's face began to heat as he fell down from the sudden attack.

And it wasn't out of anger.

Inuyasha, not knowing what to do in this situation, just allowed his eyes to travel around the room, avoiding glancing at the woman hugging him as he pat her head like a dog. Kagome just continued to thank him over and over for saving Rin and herself. Inuyasha just sighed and shifted.

"Um...hey...don't you find this kind of...awkward?" He asked. It was then Kagome realized what she was doing and immediately ripped herself from him, her face on fire from embarrassment. What the heck had come over her? She held her face and looked away from him. Inuyasha was in a similar position, except he was looking down to the floor instead of holding his face.

"Yeah...um...I'm gonna...I'm gonna go now..." Inuyasha began. He stood up and hurried to the door. He opened it.

"Ja, Kagome." He said before running out, his face as red as his hoari. Kagome's eyes were wide as saucers.

He had just used her name...

* * *

Well, here you go. I'm not gonna be able update as quickly because I just got three shots and my entire body is shaking. Then I was forced to get my eyebrow's waxed for the first time too. This is exactly what I said:

"Holy Crap!"

There were all old ladies there too. (smiles) My mom and sister nearly died from laughter, and the old ladies were laughing at me too. The lady said I looked like I was going to hex her and I said no, just my mom and sister, so I had a good time, except now because of the shots, my body's gonna be tired and heavier than before, so yeah.

Here are some Question and Answers:

**Q:** Don't get the part where Rin get's taken away, did he do a lemon?

**A:** Sesshomaru took Rin and put her in a different chamber, one right next to his. No, he did not do a lemon as of yet.

**Q:** Can Rin talk now because she screamed? Is she going to try and talk? How long is she going to be in that room? What's up with Inuyasha and Kagome?

**A: **No, Rin cannot speak as of yet. Rin will speak when she says a stupid word, alright? No, she's not gonna try and talk yet. I believe this chapter answered your third question, and between Inuyasha and Kagome, she didn't know she was with someone as she was crying. This chapter should explain it. If not, e-mail at the bottom.

**Q: **So, Sesshomaru hates Rin now, but he will eventually fall in love with Rin?

**A:** ... ... ...

**Q: **When are you going to have someone raped? And who?

**A: **... ... ...in some chapter and someone. (smiles)

I hope I have answered all the questions...anyway.

**_Thank You:_**

**Tochigo  
**... ... ...convince me. -.-  
**LadyRinUchiha  
KeithKnightsGirl  
Everto Angelus  
AkuIku  
**Jaken is English, Jakken is Japanese. Either way is good. Just like Sesshomaru is English and Sesshoumaru is Japanese.  
**MeiNyoko  
Nevaeh Azalea  
Beautiful Massacre  
Astrid44  
Ashsmee  
Mina  
rinsess4Ever  
Snow Lepord  
SessRin2003  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
Deaira  
Akihanah  
Chew Chew  
icygirl22  
imagine-me  
Dark Angel  
rosery  
MeiMeiPrettyFlower**

Phew, that's a lot! Oo Okay, yeah, Ja Ne people!

E-mail

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha...poo on you.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	5. Chapter Four

**Symphony of Dreams  
**I've had a recent complaint from a reviewer about Rin being...weak. Well, this reviewer has obviously not read my first story **_Nothing_**, in which Rin kicks some Naraku ass, along with Kagura...not to mention she beats the snot outta Sesshomaru. But, if you read all my stories, I would like to say that Rin changes repeatedly from being weak with emotions to being a mean little bitch, to being...well...a strong young lady. (nods) So, anyway, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Four**

Rin sighed as Jaken pushed against her leg. He couldn't even budge her, and still he kept doing it. It was getting pretty annoying. Especially as he kept shouting and squawking over and over. She stepped away from the door, watching in amusement as Jaken fell backwards in a shock. She giggled a little before sighing as he got up again. She looked around the hallway as he began screeching again.

"Foolish mortal! Master Sesshomaru will surely punish you for disobeying him! How dare you even **think** of entering his chambers!" Jaken yelled. Rin glared at him before kicking him into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. Rin smiled and nodded at her achievement before looking at the door again. She walked up to it, feeling the power radiating off it. She put her hand on the dog handle's and was about to open it when...

A large hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly, two fuchsia stripes on the wrist. Rin gulped and looked up into the fierce golden eyes that stared down on her. She smiled nervously and pulled her hand away from the door. She looked up to his face and then to the ground with a blush on her face, embarrassed from being caught in the act. Rin looked up to him, only to see his attention no longer on her, but on Jaken. She looked over to see the imp still unconscious.

"Hn..." Sesshomaru grunted, glaring at his servants limp form. He looked back up to Rin, narrowing his eyes.

"You have directly disobeyed a rule within my household, and even attempted to enter my chamber. Is it your will to die by my talons, or are you just a fool?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin blushed again and looked down, however, she felt the anger in her rise as he said that. Who did he think he was? Under her bangs, Rin secretly glared at him. Sesshomaru rose a single brow as he glanced at her. This human was actually...amusing to him.

"Human, you dare turn away from this Sesshomaru?" He said. Rin growled in annoyance, then looked back up to him, although her eyes traveled else where, away from him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. This human was amusing, but she took things far too lightly with him. Her antics were becoming annoying quickly.

"Human, look at this Sesshomaru when he speaks to you." He growled. Rin immediately looked at him, although her face was totally red from embarrassment, shyness and anger. She had a name you know...

"What are you doing outside of your rooms? It was an order that you do not leave unless ordered by Inuyasha or myself." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked apologetic. She was just so bored up in that room...there was nothing to do, **at all**. She opened her mouth, before quickly closing it. She had forgotten she couldn't speak. Which was unusual because she always remembered that she couldn't. She looked back down to the ground as her hand once again went to her throat and held it.

Sesshomaru watched her actions closely. She had seemed as if she wanted to say something, but then she stopped and held her throat for some reason. He raised one brow in question. Was this girl perhaps a mute? His eyes narrowed. Or was she perhaps toying with him in order to get him to...pity her? He scowled.

"Human." He said. Rin glared at him again before looking at him with her head up, her hand going away from her throat. She sort of backed away as she caught sight of his scowl. She quirked her head in question, waiting for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say. Sesshomaru looked at her throat instead of her face however.

"Are you a mute?" He asked. Rin really didn't know how to answer that question. She was able to speak before the incident, so that meant she wasn't **mute**, however, she hasn't spoked at all for fourteen years, so did that count?

Rin merely nodded and looked away in shame. Here she stood before a regal Lord and master, and she couldn't even respond to his questions, or say anything for that matter. How stupid was that...? She looked at him sideways and saw his eyes closed. She looked at him questioningly. She waved her hand a little, but she recieved no response. She stepped forward once, pausing to see how he would react. When he didn't, she stepped forward once more.

Sesshomaru knew she was coming towards him, however, his curiosity got the better of him as he wondered what she was going to do once she reached her destination. He was currently pondering something, but once he heard her take a step, his mind had jumbled a little, now he waited to see what she would do. He could smell her right under his nostrils.

She was right up under him.

Rin stared at his face before looking at the markings that adorned it. She carefully set her fingers upon the two stripes on his right side. She brought her fingers over them gently, tracing them with her tips. She looked back to his eyes and saw them closed still. That's when she noticed the markings on his eyelids as well. She looked to the crescent moon on his forehead and lightly traced that as well. She had never seen a demon before, and she didn't want to forget how one looked.

This was her perfect opportunity.

Sesshomaru was quite shocked to say the least when the human touched his face. He nearly jumped as well, but refrained. He was silently cursing his curiosity as well. He didn't understand however why a human would rather touch his face then run for safety. He supposed it was because he hadn't really given her any reason to fear him.

He would make that correction very soon.

As Rin was about to move her fingers to his eyelids, they suddenly shot open, except instead of the cold amber they were, they were now a dangerous crimson red, glaring down on her as a vicious growl escaped him. Rin immediately took her hand back and jumped away. Sesshomaru allowed his demon form to slightly show as his face elongnated and his stripes formed around the corners of his mouth, ragged. His canines grew as he towered over her.

Rin stood still as fear overtook her. She could actually **feel** the aura radiating off of him, growing **stronger** if that were even possible. She began to feel that same weak sensation as when her Father would beat her and Kagome, where she could do nothing about it. When her horse was killed, she was helpless to defend it. She collapsed to her knees and curled into a ball, crying to herself. She let loose a string of gurgles, nothing coming out coherent. She felt all the horrible memories coming back in one huge heap.

Sesshomaru relaxed as he realized the girl was now weeping. He stared at her jerking form as something came out of her mouth, like air bubbling up from water, gurgles, nothing more. It confused him though that this human wasn't fearing or crying because of him, but weeping for something else. She intrigued him very much, even though he couldn't say how much she **had.**

He looked to the steel door and walked over to it, grabbing her tightly by the arm and dragging her into the room, not even daring to think he would carry this pathetic excuse for life. He set her down near the metal bed, walking out of the room, the door still open. Rin, however, had not noticed, being too busy in her memories. She jumped when something hit her though. She looked up only to see Sesshomaru's back in the door frame.

"If you disobey this Sesshomaru again, human, rest assured that you **will** be punished." He said before gently closing the door behind him. She looked at what was thrown and smiled slightly as she saw a soft blanket and a fluffy pillow. She put them on the metal bed and layed down. It was still rather uncomfortable, but for now, she could handle it.

She smiled softly as she closed her eyes, tired from her recent outburst. She allowed her mind to ponder the state of her older sister before blissful sleep took her.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood outside of the steel door as he listened to her steady heartbeat and slow breathing. Fool! He had shown her **kindness**! What was wrong with him? **Fool**! He growled at himself. What had caused him to do such a thing? Regret? Pity? He grunted in affirmation. It must have been pity. He smirked as he realized that this wasn't going to be the only time the human disobeyed him.

He made his way to the next door, setting his palm on the handle, but nothing more. He stood within the hallway, his thoughts traveling.

That human girl was...unusual. He could sense the pain and sadness radiating off of her, but also happiness and hope. How could she be pained, yet happy all the same? It confused him to no end! When he conflicted pain on someone, they did not laugh, or smile as one would out of happiness. They screamed and cried in agony. So why was she?

He opened the door and walked in, heading towards the window, looking out of it as if searching for the answers to his questions. She was unlike many female's he had met in his life. Very few times he had come across one that was pure, and now he had two of them within his household. But one thing confused him the most about this human.

She said she was mute.

Well, not exactly **said** as much as nod. But, if she was mute, then she shouldn't have been able to make a sound. And yet, she could scream and cry as if she wasn't. Was she perhaps only a temporary mute? Did that mean she must have still believed herself to be mute then? But what could cause such a thing as to knock out her sense of voice?

Sesshomaru shook his head furiously to get rid of his thoughts. What was he **doing**! He was pondering over a **human**! He was thinking of a **human**! He growled as he went to his bed. He needed rest. His mind was too confused and full of questions right now. He laid down and closed his eyes for a few minutes, when suddenly, they opened again, staring at the ceiling.

Didn't that woman say the human's name was Rin?

* * *

Inuyasha opened Kagome's room door. He had recently decided to move her out of that dingy prison and into a room of her own, one near his own, just in case Sesshomaru decided to pay him a visit, which was scheduled a week after never. He closed the door and turned, only to have something thrown at his head.

Hard.

Inuyasha looked up, only to see a flustered Kagome, face red from anger and embarrassment, in nothing but a towel. Inuyasha swore that his jaw literally dropped to the floor. He was quickly brought back to the real world however.

"You pervert! Get out! Out, OUT **_OUT!_**" She screamed, throwing whatever objects she could grab at him. Inuyasha tried to dodge, but his mind was still picturing her in that towel and his body was moving slowly. Kagome picked up a vase and aimed for him.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, throwing the vase, only to have it miss and hit...

"S-Sess-shomaru?" Inuyasha stuttered.

There in the doorway stood Sesshomaru, covered in broken pieces of the thrown vase. His eyes were closed and one of his eyebrows were twitching. Within his mind he was slowly counting to ten and then reversing repeatedly. When he thought that he had cooled down enough, he opened his eyes, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Please meet me in my office...**little brother**..." Sesshomaru ground out. Inuyasha carefully but quickly made his way past the ticked Sesshomaru and out into the hallway. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome.

Her body was frozen in a mid-throw, the object in her hand nearly falling from her limp hand. Her face was stuck in the expression mixture of shock and appallment. The towel around her began to fall down from the loose grip her hand had on it. She...she...

Sesshomaru felt the annoyance rise. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard screaming from the other side of the castle, near his brother's rooms. He was going to ignore it, but when he heard more screaming and the distinct sound of objects being thrown, he decided to investigate the matter. However, when he arrived, he only found a vase crashing into his skull. It was then he saw his younger sibling was harrassing the other slave they had recieved. How she had gotten a room of her own, he didn't care. Right now, he just wanted to shred something.

"This Sesshomaru would appreciate it if you would cease in throwing the objects within his household. I would also like for you to refrain from showing me anymore of your disgusting mortal body as well." Sesshomaru said. Kagome blushed and immediately ran into another room. Sesshomaru growled as he stomped out of the room to find his **dearest younger brother.** As it turned out, Inuyasha was already in his own room, doors locked and windows shut. Sesshomaru smirked. So, the boy had learned from all the times Sesshomaru spent breaking in and beating the crap out of him as a pup.

He walked back up to his own room and collapsed on the bed.

He definitely preferred Rin to the other one...

* * *

Inuyasha waited a few hours before exiting his room. He looked around, sniffing the air for any signs of Sesshomaru. When he found none, he quickly made his way to Kagome's room. When he opened the door this time, he looked in before fully coming in. No sign of Kagome...

...why did he think that was bad?

Inuyasha stepped forward, only to trip over a wire and to slide across the floor in some wet slippery substance. He screamed as he hit the hot spring waters, which were scorching hot for not being cooled off. He immediately jumped out, soaked to the bone in scorching hot water.

He glared when he heard the familiar female laugh coming from the front room. He walked in, only to see Kagome laughing her ass off, holding her sides as if in pain on the floor. He growled.

"That wasn't funny..." He muttered, only causing Kagome to laugh harder. After a few minutes, she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smirked at him.

"That was for walking in on me earlier, now out of my room." She said. Inuyasha huffed and walked out, yelling from the other side of the door as Kagome slammed it in his face.

"I'll get you! You know I will!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed and shook her head, but she didn't respond. She slowly allowed herself to fall to the floor.

She wondered how Rin was doing...

* * *

Alright, I know, long time no update. Right. But, my computer is now worm-free, so no worries. Anyway, this chapter was a little nice, wasn't it? (smiles) That prank Kagome played on Inuyasha was something I did to my cousin on April Fools Day, it was so funny. I told him that there was something I wanted to show him on the computer and he ran up there to see, because we **promised each other we wouldn't prank one another**. Oh brother, I was so going to get him before he got me.

Anyway, I had soap all over the floor and he slipped on it and, conveniently, my room has a back balcony, because I'm at the back of the house. Anyway, he flew out of the balcony door and off the balcony into the pool of freezing cold water. It was so funny! (grins) Although I got in trouble because "he could have gotten hurt" but it was so worth it.

**Q:** Why is Rin in the room next to Sesshomaru's?

**A:** Because it was conveniantly placed there and because I want her to. (smiles) Okay, really, it's because it was a torture chamber once. Remember that whip on the wall? That was one way for the torture, but Sesshomaru wanted it next to his room, because remember, he's a killer.

**Q:** What is he going to do to her?

**A:** Scare her, love her (eventually) abuse her, and ra-... ...oops.

**Q: **Will there be a lemon?

**A: **I believe that question was answered already, but yes.

**Q: **Who screamed?

**A: **Inuyasha. He don't like his ears touched, remember? (smiles)

**Q:** What is Sesshomaru's motive?

**A: **Sesshomaru was originally going to torture them and see what extent of pain humans can take, and just have his sick little fun with them. You know, sadistic things, torturing, raping, killing...that kind of thing.

Anyway, hope that helps.

**_Thank You:_**

**Nevaeh Azalea  
imagine-me  
Akihanah  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
Deaira  
Lady Michiru  
**(sigh) Because of her life. Don't you think that you would be afraid a little after having the only guy in your life as a father constantly abuse you, hit you and scorn you? She's never known her family, and she's never been away from the village. This is the first time she's ever seen a demon, so everything's new and dangerous to her. So what, are you just going to go up to something that can rip you to shreds and yell at it just for calling you human? I'd like to see that happen. Besides, Rin's always strong in my stories. Read my other one's if you want.  
**Anonymous Person  
Chew Chew  
Tochigo  
**No it doesn't make sense, no I'm not confused, and I like to confuse people too. (smiles) What do you get when snow melts?  
**KatrinaKaiba  
Averto Angelus  
**You are not because I would so do the same thing. O o  
**Mina  
rosery  
**Are you and Mina the same person or something, because you two keep having the same reviews...O o  
**SweetyPieRin  
SamuraiGirl410**

E-mail:

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	6. Chapter Five

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Okay! Nothing to really say, so read and enjoy! Oh! Yeah, I'm having a competition! You'll see at the bottom. **Now** read and enjoy. (smiles)

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Five**

Rin jolted up as her body shivered in a cold sweat. Her blood felt like pure ice, but burned like she was on fire as well. She quickly looked around the dark steel room, searching for any sign of light. But the only source was from the window, but even that did not provide much as the moon was covered by the dark clouds that began to form in the sky. Rin felt her head for a moment as it pounded repeatedly. Her body shivered as she gripped the cover tightly, wrapping it around her and warming her body.

She jumped as a sudden light flashed from the window and a loud noise was heard, like canons being fired inches away from her ears. She covered them and whimpered as the sound echoed in her mind. She stood up and walked around the room. She fidgeted with her kimono's edge, realizing that she had worn it for at least two days now. She yelped a little as another loud bang resounded through the sky. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it, wondering why that Sesshomaru guy hadn't locked her in. She didn't think long though as another rumble came again.

She ran to the door next to hers before stopping. She looked at the black fire that swirled together, shadowing the area. She looked at the dog handle's and began to re-think to herself. This was Sesshomaru, not only her Lord, but her master as well. She shook her head and backed away from the door. Besides, he didn't like humans anyway, and he most certainly wouldn't like a concubine seeking comfort from a storm.

She began to ponder why he had not used her as of yet. Was she not his concubine and slave? One that was meant for his personal pleasures? She started to feel a little insulted as the thought that she was repulsive came to mind. He could just tell her instead of keeping her on edge like this. Then it hit her.

What if one night he **did** decide to use her? He would take her innocence...the only thing she practically had left. He would take one of the only most precious things she had left. The other was the fact she still had Kagome. She sighed as she thought about her sister. She would usually just sleep in her bed during a storm, but since Kagome was no longer here, and she had no idea where she was, Rin had no one to go to.

She narrowed her eyes. No more. She walked back into her room and shut the door firmly. She would no longer be a little frightened girl. She would be strong. She would stand up for herself and regain her pride and honor. She walked to the bed and was about to get into it, when another loud bang was heard, similar to the first one.

She could regain her honor and pride some other day, right?

She ran out the door and to the closest person she knew.

Sesshomaru's room.

* * *

He sighed.

How had he gotten himself in this situation? He was just minding his own business, sleeping away the day, when the girl just burst through his door, immediately jumping into his bed and hiding under the covers. He groaned as another sound of thunder and flash of lightning came through his window, causing the girl to move closer to him, her back end touching his. He jumped up at the contact, his hind end still having the sensation of hers upon it.

He glared at the woman that peeked out from under the covers at him. He cursed himself, wishing he had chosen the other girl. But noooo, now he was stuck with Rin, the Storm Fearer. He growled and threw off the covers, sending Rin jumping in shock at the sudden action. She sat upon his bed on her knees, staring at him with questioning eyes. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You will sleep somewhere else. This Sesshomaru has dealt with enough today and would like rest. Having a coward within my beddings against me is not my idea of rest. Now find somewhere else." Sesshomaru said. Rin sighed before getting up off the bed. She walked over to a corner **opposite** of the door and sat down. Sesshomaru growled. He had meant for her to get out of the **room**...not merely out of the **bed.**

He stared at her as she jumped each time the lightning struck or the thunder roared. He mentally sighed. Looks like even Sesshomaru couldn't defeat something.

And that something happened to be a frightened woman.

* * *

Jaken yelled as the servants ran around the kitchen, preparing the breakfast that their Prince had requested. Their bustling about had woken up Inuyasha and Kagome first. Inuyasha walked down stairs, his hair a mess, not even bothering to straighten it. Kagome was in a similar state, except she was running her fingers through her hair in a poor attempt of straightening out the knots. Inuyasha, having his eyes closed from sleep still, had not opened the dining hall door and ran into it, waking him up immediately.

"Damn it! Jaken, you're supposed to have this door open you damn toad!" Inuyasha yelled. Jaken quickly came out of the kitchens and glared at Inuyasha. "I do not serve you, vile half-breed! Master Sesshomaru is the only one I serve under!" Jaken screeched back. Inuyasha growled and punched him on the head.

"Damn frog..." He mumbled walking off, leaving an amused Kagome behind. Jaken got up quickly, spit coming out of his mouth as he squawked in outrage. "I am an IMP!"

"Screw you!"

"Half-breed!"

"Old toad!"

**"Mutt!"**

**"Bug-eater!"**

**"Abomina-"**

"Jaken."

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Shut up Jaken..."

"Y-yes master..."

Sesshomaru walked past Jaken quickly, already in a bad mood. His morning rest had been interrupted by Jaken's screeches, and then coming down had run into the middle of this little fight. He walked into the dining hall, to see some of the food already prepared. He saw Inuyasha taking his seat...and the human...

"What is she doing here?" Sesshomaru growled out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then to his brother with a smug smirk. He just love playing these little games with his older brother...

"You're one to talk, I can smell Rin- er...that human all over you. What? Did the great Sesshomaru already give in to his manly instincts and bed a human?" Inuyasha teased. He felt his brother's aura flare like wildfire in a dry forest.

"Do you dare mock me, little brother? You believe that I, a demon, would dare bed with a human whore? I will not be like our father and make a hanyou like **you**." Sesshomaru said in a seething voice. Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru said that. Who the hell did he think he was?

"At least I ain't a stuck up bastard who wants to go fuck every female demon that comes along!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't. Those demoness's refuse to stop slutting themselves around me and annoying me to no end..." At this part he smirked.

"And I always do whatever it takes to get rid of something annoying..." Now he was glaring at Jaken behind himself, who immediately took off into the kitchens. Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, who glared right back. He growled as he walked past her in a huff. Stupid ningen woman...

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru's back. She felt the urge to ask him where her sister was and if she was safe, and to threaten him that if Rin was harmed that he would have to answer to her, but bit it back, settling for the glare since she knew that he would most likely kill her for going out of line. Sesshomaru paid her no mind as he sat down at the head of the table, Inuyasha and Kagome sitting at least a seat away from him.

Kagome began to mumble a series of swears about Sesshomaru, while Inuyasha did his best to keep in his laughter, knowing full well that his brother was hearing every word of it. Sesshomaru growled, silencing Kagome in mid-sentance. Inuyasha couldn't hold it in as Kagome blushed a bright red at being over-heard and laughed himself out of his seat. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance before picking up a fruit bowl and throwing it at Inuyasha's head, marking his target.

Inuyasha paused in his laughter and blinked, as if not sure what just happened. Kagome was red again in holding in her laughter for pity of the hanyou. He seemed to be getting picked on quite a lot. Inuyasha growled and jumped up, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and launching himself at Sesshomaru. Kagome watched, amazed as the ragged old sword transformed into a huge fang-like weapon. She unconsciously rubbed the pink bauble around her neck, the last gift her family had given her.

Sesshomaru smirked before jumping from his seat, allowing Tetsusaiga to slice through it. He unsheathed Tokijin and blocked every attack Inuyasha sent at him, before the doors burst open and in walked a flustered Rin. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru paused their battle, staring at the angrywoman standing in the door. Kagome jumped up and hugged her immediately, tears coming to her eyes.

"Rin! You're okay! Thank kami!" Kagome said. Rin hugged her sister back gently, a soft yet sad smile upon her lips. When Kagome finally pulled away, Rin glanced around the room. Her sight landed on Sesshomaru and she immediately felt her anger come back again. She glared daggers at him, knowing full well he knew it was directed to him.

That **jerk**!

He had left her in his room alone, leaving her inside the huge castle the get lost! The least he could have done was wake her up and lead her here! But no, she had to run into dead ends, confusing hallways, and millions of doors! She was freakin lost in the damn place! If it weren't for Tetsusaiga and Tokijin's noises as they made contact, she probably would have never found her way back!

Sesshomaru raised a brow as her anger and glare was directed toward him. This girl, Rin, was extremely brave, or just plain stupid. He smirked as he realized why she was galring at him in the first place. Of course, she was lost...

_Stupid human wench...shouldn't be sleeping as often as you do. Should have stayed in your other damn room too...coming into my bed as if you owned the place, you shall be put in your place just as your pathetic sister...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He sheathed Tokijin once more and walked out of the room, purposely walking by Rin smirking smugly.

Rin turned and punched him in the face. Sesshomaru fell down onto the floor, a shocked expression upon his emotionless mask...

...or at least that's what Rin was imagining.

She 'hmphed' and turned away from Sesshomaru's smirking form and sat down at the table in a huff. If that jerk thought he was going to get the better of her...

"Rin?" Rin jumped and squeaked in surprise as she looked at Kagome. She smiled and waved her hand as if gesturing not to worry about it. Kagome shrugged and sat down as well, Inuyasha just looking back and forth, between the door Sesshomaru just walked out of and Rin who was smiling as Kagome told her about everything that had happened.

He shrugged it off and sat down as well, ordering for the rest of the food to be brought.

What the hell was Sesshomaru's problem today?

* * *

(grins) This chapter totally sucked. I know everyone was out of character, especially Sesshomaru. I'm probably gonna change this chapter though. So yeah...

**_Thank You:_**

**KeithKnightsGirl  
**You did? I looked through my e-mail and my reviews, but I didn't see you there...maybe it was the other chapter you were talking about? Because I didn't see you...if you did, I apologize for my mistake.  
**Everto Angelus  
Tochigo  
**No, you get spring.  
**MeiMeiPrettyFlower  
Nikajendayiuadjit  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
icygirl2  
**Ah well, something good's gonna come out of it too though. And beside's, it's not gonna be **all** his fault...  
**Anonymous Person  
Ren  
Chew Chew  
rinsess4Ever  
**Yeah but...he sort of get's bullied in the Anime too...so...but it's funny with him...I just can't imagine Sesshomaru doing that. O o Maybe I'll pick on him...  
**ladyrinremix  
**Pssh, life sux. Just plain life sux.  
**taby-cat  
Jackalobe  
**This chapter should have answered some of those questions...And I wonder that all the time too! Except, I figure that since they're not blood related, it's okay. It's not like their kids are going to be retarded or anything. (looks at you like you're crazy) When I read the first sentance of your review...I got scared...really scared...O o  
**ForbidenMaggiks  
SweetyPieRin**

My god, everyone has such wierd names! I have to keep going back and forth just to makesure I spelled them right! (swirly eyes)

Anyway, here's the competition thingy...

_An eye in a green face, and an eye in a blue face.  
"That eye is like this eye..." Said the first eye.  
"But in a low place, not in a high place."_

What are they?

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Inuyasha.

E-mail

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	7. Chapter Six

**Symphony of Dreams**  
My dog has finally had her puppies...(sigh) Now we have to wait until we're attached to them again and then give them away...and I'm gonna cry again... And sorry about the long wait too. I've just started high school, so everything's in pure confusion right now...ehehe...(sweatdrop) Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Six**

Kagome scowled again. After the breakfast, Inuyasha claimed that he wanted to find out what was upsetting his brother so much and left Rin and herself alone to find their way to their chambers! He was such a jerk! Kagome looked at Rin, who had a solemn look on her face. Her eyes were downcast and her smile was gone. Kagome sighed softly. Rin always got like this when something from the past surfaced. It was obvious because when Kagome would accidentally speak of their family, Rin would not smile for days on end.

"Hey Rin?" Kagome called. Rin snapped out of her thoughts and gazed at Kagome's worried face. Rin smiled, although forced. She walked ahead of Kagome, the thought of her getting lost not entering her mind as of yet. Kagome shrugged and followed after her, memorizing the way they came.

She knew they'd get lost at some point...

* * *

(Oh, and just so you guys know, in the last chapter, Rin did **not** punch Sesshomaru. She merely imagined herself doing so. You must pay attention to the wording that I have put into my story. Thank you, please continue.)

Inuyasha quickly shut the door before another rock could be thrown at him. He turned with a sigh, when a rock ripped through the tapestry and knocked him in the head. He growled and opened the door to the supposed-to-be garden outside, unfortunately, everything here was dead.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Quit throwing rocks at m-" Another rock hit him in the mouth before he could say anymore. He glared at Sesshomaru's back before spitting out the rock and grumbling as he slammed the screen close once again.

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's shouts as he stared out into the vast green forest. Something was wrong. He knew it the moment he awoke, which was what set him in such a nasty mood. Not that something was wrong...

It's that he didn't know what.

Sesshomaru didn't like to know something was wrong within his kingdom, only to not know what it is. It annoyed him at first, but then it became frustration, now it was full blown fury. The forest seemed peaceful, and even Sesshomaru would have missed it, even with his youkai senses. Something was within the forest.

Something that didn't belong there.

What troubled him more was that the three youkai scouts he sent out to destroy the village had not returned still. He was sure that they would have by now, even with the sustained injuries they recieved from the ningen weaponry. The last he had heard was the message that they were going to rest within the forest until their injuries healed.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He had a suspicion that whatever was within the forest was there because of the humans they were given. He growled. No one was going to take what belonged to him, whether human or demon.

No one.

He flexed his claws. He would destroy this intruder. And save his lands as well. He turned and walked back into the castle. He growled when he found that scent again. It was...unlike anything he had smelled before. It was...pure, yet impure as well. It was of springs, forests, wind, flowers...it was as if a mixture of life itself. He sniffed again. But he could also smell decay, death, and pain. It was a mixture of life...but death as well.

He growled as he followed the entrancing scent through the halls. He turned corners and went through doors. He narrowed his eyes as he realized that he was heading toward the weaponry room. Whoever that scent belonged to had better not have touched anything there...

He quickly rounded the corner, his annoyance rising, as well as his anger. He wanted to know what this scent he had recently discovered was. He glowered as he saw a wooden door opened and quickly made his way to it. He growled.

"Stop."

* * *

Kagome smiled and sighed as Rin stomped her foot once more. It was very entertaining watching Rin try to find her way to places. She was horrible at coordination, and she never bothered to learn. So, she often got annoyed quickly when she became lost. Rin glared at Kagome and huffed before going in another random direction. Kagome giggled and followed. She too had lost her way re-tracing their steps. There was so many corridors that she was amazed that even the youkai in this place didn't get lost as well.

She paused as something waved through the atmosphere. It felt dark, dangerous...deadly. Kagome immediately held the pink bauble around her neck, her fingers grasping it in a death lock. She felt her body go rigid and cold, her spine shivering from the dark essence that surrounded her. She felt her head become dizzy as she was near to collapsing.

She shook her head as she realized Rin was gone. She looked down the hall, looking for any signs of Rin before moving on. She opened a door and jumped as she ran into Rin on the other side. She glanced down.

"What is it Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her, Rin's face turned into a bright smile. Kagome grudgingly followed, knowing something had caught Rin's interest. She gasped in surprise as she was brought into a bright room.

The walls were a pure white stone and the floors were made of the purest of white marbel. Along the walls were shelves filled with old worn shields with strange symbols upon them. Some had a large glaring eye, while others ranged from the firey pheonix to the crescent moon. They also had dents in them as well.

There was also a variety of swords, that Kagome was sure were emenating a faint youkai aura. The swords were ancient to have such weak power. She looked around, a rainbow-like light shining through her eyes. She looked up, only to see a large window, a variety of colors among it, a white dog designed as well in the colored glass.

(just imagine those types of windows in chapels and stuff...or cathedrals. Sorry if I mispelled that.)

She followed the light, watching as it trailed down to two single swords, both looking new. One had a dark aura around it, while the other seemed to have a bright one. Kagome's eyes widened as Rin walked forward, her hand nearly touching the sword Kagome felt the dark aura coming from.

"Stop."

Kagome and Rin whirled around, to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, his eyes staring intently at Rin's lingering hand. He growled and disappeared, reappearing in front of Rin and grasping her wrist tightly, yanking it away from the sword. His eyes were crimson.

Kagome was frozen in her spot. She couldn't move. Her body wouldn't obey her. Rin stared bravely into Sesshomaru's eyes as they slowly went back to their steel amber.

"Do not touch Souunga. It is a youkai sword that will possess and destroy you." Sesshomaru said. Rin blinked, looked to the sword she nearly touched, then back to Sesshomaru. She looked to everything around the room, her eyes lingering upon the second sword. She looked back to Sesshomaru.

"That is the Tenseiga. A sword forged from my father's fang. It is useless to me." He stated blandly. Rin looked at him confusedly. A useless sword? She had never heard of such a thing! She looked at Tenseiga again, then to him once more. Sesshomaru let loose a low annoyed growl, but no one else heard him. This girl was too curious.

But that scent was in this room...

"The Tenseiga is a sword of healing and life." At this, he turned toward the sheathed sword. "My father forged it to save the life of his human mate...and then he wished to give it to me. However, I found it insulting to my person and found it useless." Sesshomaru said. He turned around, sniffing the air to find where the scent was coming from.

His eyes landed on Kagome.

He scowled as he hurried toward Kagome, who in turn tried to move out of the way, failing miserably. Rin didn't even know what was going on as she stared at Tenseiga. A sword that could...heal? She had never heard of such a thing! Then again...she was living in a castle with demons...

"Hey! Get away from me!" Rin's head snapped to where Kagome was. Her eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru roughly grab her sister's arm and yank it, dragging Kagome to the floor. Rin quickly ran over to them and bit Sesshomaru's wrist. She **would** fight back this time.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin impassively. This girl was absolutely idiotic! Did she really think that biting him would hurt? He growled and shoved her away, accidentally letting go of Kagome's arm. Kagome quickly got up and went to stand in front of her sister, but was shocked into a dead stop as Rin stood up and launched herself at Sesshomaru once more, this time trying to punch his chest through his armor. Kagome sighed. Rin had no clue how to fight...

Sesshomaru was flabbergasted. This little girl was highly amusing in her efforts to overthrow him. She was banging her tiny fists on his armor, although she was wary of the spikes, and she was currently screaming what he supposed was to be her battle roar.

_And a pathetic one at that...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He backed away and watched, amused, as Rin paused in her fight, fists in the air and her face questioning. She looked at him, then her body began to lose balance. Poor girl had to stand on her toes just to reach as high as she did.

She fell flat on her face.

Sesshomaru tried to hold in his laugh, but a chuckle of amusement slipped past without him knowing. Kagome was horrified from embarrasment at what had happened. Rin stared at Sesshomaru as his shoulders lightly jerked up and down from his chuckle.

She decided that she liked him better when he laughed.

She quickly got up though and glared at him. Sesshomaru rose a slender brow at her. Rin stepped forward and...

...stuck out her tongue in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru quickly backed away as he saw the wet pink thing come out of her mouth. She was close to licking his nose! He growled and glared at Rin, who was grinning, believing that she had won the battle. Sesshomaru huffed and looked back to Kagome. That scent was even stronger now that he had her close up. Kagome noticed his stare and glared.

"What do you want? Leave me and my sister alone!" Kagome cried. Rin stopped grinning and looked at her sister. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I do not believe that you are in the position to tell me what to do, **slave.**" Sesshomaru said. Kagome blushed. Did she really want to die? She was lucky he didn't do anything after she threw the vase at him, now she was questioning his authority. Sesshomaru glared.

"You will come with me." He said. Kagome growled and followed as Sesshomaru left the room with Kagome at his heels. Rin watched the pair leave, her stomach heating up and her mind becoming fuzzy. She glared at the door her sister and master had gone through. She quickly shook her head as she realized what she was doing. She looked back to Souunga.

**_Rin..._**

Rin gasped as the sound echoed through her mind. She backed away from the sword and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

**_Rin..._**

Rin felt her stomach heat again and her mind fuzz. She immediately looked to the door that Kagome and Sesshomaru left through.

Together.

Rin glared harder. She quickly shook her head once more and looked back at Souunga. Her eyes widened and she quickly left the room.

She was **not** jealous...

She didn't see the aura that surrounded Souunga...

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped in a dead end hallway. This castle was built as a maze for intruding demons. If they did not know their way around the castle, they would be stuck wandering the halls of this fortress. So, Sesshomaru took great care to memorize every detail and pounded it into Inuyasha's head. But the hanyou made sure to memorize it anyway as he was once lost in here for three days. Their father had to go and find him.

He turned to Kagome, who was still glaring at him. He didn't care though. He looked her up and down before nailing the direct spot in which the scent was coming from.

Her neck.

He used his youkai speed to grab whatever was there, knowing that she would protest. Kagome didn't know until she saw him holding a pink jewel.

"H-hey! Give that back! It's my mother's!" She yelled, trying to grab it from Sesshomaru's hand, and was failing miserably considering he was taller than anyone she ever knew. Sesshomaru's golden hue's narrowed. This wasn't...was it?

"What is this jewel...called?" He asked. Kagome growled. "It's called the Shikon no Tama, now give it back! It's all I have of my family!" Kagome screeched. Sesshomaru stared at it a little longer, he could feel the jewel pulsing in his hands, begging for him to use it's power that this girl had no idea was residing within.

He looked to Kagome and quickly gave it to her. He refused to allow a petty jewel to use him in it's desire's. He glared as she put it back on around her neck.

This wasn't good.

Now he knew why whatever was out in the forest was there. It wanted the Jewel. He growled, scaring Kagome a little. Now that the Jewel was within his household, many demons would come here, raiding and killing off his servants to get it. But, if he released the girl and Rin out into the wild, they would be killed and the demon would gain the Jewel, possibly overthrowing himself.

He growled again. Either way, this could be a losing battle for Sesshomaru. It was then he realized he had used Rin's name. He narrowed his eyes to slits. That girl was getting on his nerves...

His eyes widened as he felt that same sensation from when he was staring at the forest. They were getting closer...

He heard a shrill scream from within the castle. He immediately ran to it. He knew who it was.

_Rin..._

_

* * *

_

There you go! I hope you like it. Sorry for the late update and stuff. Being a freshman is hard!

**Q: **I thought Rin is a mute. How does Rin communicate with Kagome?

**A: **Kagome has learned over the years how to tell Rin's mood by her body language. They are sisters after all.

**_Thank You:_**

**KeithKnightsGirl  
**- - You are one perverted person...I like you! (grins) Anyway, I know where you can get stories with sex in every chapter. It's a Sesshomaru/Rin too. Wanna know where?  
**georgi neko  
Tochigo  
**0o  
**SilverCrystalTears  
**Another time period? When did I do that? 0o OMG! Am I becoming Kagome? NOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait...she gets to see Sesshy...YEEEEEEESSSS!  
**MeiMeiPrettyFlower  
Akihanah  
Ren  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
Jackalobe  
**- - What gender are you? I just wanna know before I say something like I'm wanting to...  
**Mina  
**Thank you! Finally! Someone who doesn't think Rin's weak! Well...she didn't really know where Kagome's room was so...yeah...I love Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship too!  
**MeiNyoko  
Chew Chew  
InuGrrrl  
KatrinaKaiba  
Nikajendayiuadjit  
Everto Angelus  
Angels Heart 1622  
rinsess4Ever  
Arashi  
**Someone who can read! Thank youuuuuu!  
**Jackalobe...again  
**You reviewed me twice? O...kay...  
**SweetyPieRin  
Sesshy-chansbestpal  
heka  
**WINNER WINNER WINNER  
**essis**

We have a winner for the riddle in Chapter Five!

_An eye in a green face, and an eye in a blue face.  
"That eye is like this eye..." Said the first eye.  
"But in a low place, not in a high place."_

The answer to the riddle is...

Sunshine on daisies!

Congradulations to **heka** for getting the right answer! Congradulations! The person who gets the most right will get a story written by me onto Fanfiction. Answers will be recorded throughout the story. The winner will be named when it's over.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Inuyasha.

E-mail:

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Hello! I forgot the riddle in the next chapter, so there shall be two at the end of this one. Sorry! Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Seven**

Kagome jumped as Sesshomaru suddenly disappeared. It was then she heard the scream that echoed off the walls. She panicked as she ran down the halls, through the doors, and up and down the stairs. She paused as the screaming stopped. What happened to it? She looked around the hall that she was in.

Where the hell was she?

She began to call out into the darkness, waiting for anyone to answer. After about ten minutes of her callings, she gave up with a sigh. She hunched her shoulders and walked along, noticing that the halls were becoming darker, and there were less lights in these corridors. Eventually she came upon a dead end.

With a large closed eye on the wall.

Kagome shivered. What was it with these eyes? Did they mean something? If so, then what? Kagome shrugged and was about to turn, when the bauble around her neck...pulsed...

_It's pulsing? But how? Mother said the Shikon no Tama had been dormant for centuries...what's causing it to awaken?  
_Kagome heard something moving, like stone against stone and slowly turned around.

The eye was opening up...

Kagome wanted to scream, but as the eye fully opened and stared at her with a white light, she felt her body limp. Darkness surrounded her eyesight and she felt as if all the bones in her body had vanished. She was about to fall to the floor when something red clouded her vision...

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he carried Rin back into her metal room. Her head lolled as it landed gently on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes as he set her down on the bed. He walked out of the room and closed the door, locking it this time. He would not have a human wandering his halls and disobeying him every moment she breathed. He **told** her to **not touch Souunga!**

He growled as he remembered...

Flashback

_He had heard Rin scream, and left the other woman, Kagome, in the hall behind him. He flew through the doors, back to the weaponry room. He slammed it open and saw Souunga pulsing, a black aura around it. He growled. She had either touched it, or she came close enough to doing so. He ran out of the room once more, following the screams that Rin was letting off._

_He leapt across the hall, over the traps that were lined upon the floor. There she was._

_Hanging from a trap door._

_He ran over to her, only to see Rin crying while hanging on for dear life on the edge of the flooring. She had walked straight into one of the traps that were scattered along the place. He smirked as chains rattle under her, in the darkness that lied beneath. Rin panicked and looked down, then continued to try and pull herself up, failing. She looked to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. Why wasn't he helping her?_

_Sesshomaru kneeled down to Rin and smirked at her. Rin cried some more. He was going to let her die!_

_"You know...there are many demons down below you. It would be most unfortunate if you should fall..." Sesshomaru said as he grasped one of her hands and lifted it up. Now Rin was dangling from one hand. She moaned in pain as she struggled to get up._

_"Now then..since I have your attention. I can help you, or let you die. It won't really matter to me. But," Sesshomaru glared at her. "you will remain within your room. If you disobey me once more, you will be punished...understand ningen?" Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded quickly and felt relief wash over her as he lifted her up and set her on solid floor. She smiled, but fatigue caught up to her from the hyperventalation and she fell asleep in his arms..._

End Flashback

Sesshomaru sighed. Who would have thought that such trouble could come from two human women? One that constantly grated his nerves, the other he had to make sure was safe since she was now carrying that accursed jewel. He walked to his room and lay on the bed. He closed his eyes.

Looks like his life's not going to be so boring anymore...oh joy...

* * *

Inuyasha put the newly wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. He sat down next to her, waiting for her to wake up. That was way too close. If he was any later, Kagome's soul would have been sucked from her body. He glared at the pink bauble around her neck. He knew what that was...he learned all about it from the scrolls he would read when he was bored.

It was the Shikon no Tama...

He growled. He stood up and walked over to a stack of scrolls. They were all about the Shikon no Tama. He had stumbled upon it one day, and it caught his interest. He searched the entire library for any more. He opened a single one and read the first few paragraphs.

_A time when youkai and ningen waged war upon each other, where black sorcery was a favored weapon, a priestess named Midoriko walked the lands. A pure human woman, purifying those with black souls that wished to kill all of human kind. Although Midoriko slayed demons, she also befriended them as well. She wandered, village to village, castle to castle. Never had she remained in one area for long. However, she had been ambushed._

Inuyasha paused as Kagome murmered in her sleep. He watched her, waiting for any signs of her waking up. When she showed none, he resumed reading.

_A massive demon named Khan ambushed the Great Midoriko, allied with other demons that wished her dead. A massive war broke out between the youkai and human. Midoriko had managed to destroy many of them, however, Khan's army continued to grow. Midoriko suffered many fatal wounds, yet still she battled on._

Kagome twisted once more, sweat coming upon her face. Inuyasha set the scroll down and went over to her. He wet the cloth once more before going back to reading.

_Finally, with her last breath, Midoriko cast a curse upon Khan and herself, sacrificing her heart in the process. A jewel was formed, sucking Midoriko and Khan within. Now their battles continue inside of the jewel formed from Midoriko's heart. It is known as the Shikon no Tama. It was found by a human, who took it in with great care. So, generation upon generation, the Shikon no Tama was passed down, priest to priestess. But the curse still lingers within the jewel._

Inuyasha jumped as Kagome launched into sitting position. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide in fear. He walked over to her, forgetting about the scrolls. He pushed her back down, telling her to rest.

"Inuyasha? What...what happened to me?" She asked. Inuyasha smirked. Guess that he and Sesshomaru should have told them the origin of this castle...

"You almost had your soul sucked out. You're lucky I found you when I did, otherwise you would have died." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened. Her soul was nearly sucked out? She was about to ask more, when that green imp, Jaken, ran into the room.

"Inuyasha, you foolish half-breed! What have you done to anger my Lord so much? He is ripping his room to shreds!" Jaken screeched. Inuyasha growled.

"Listen you toad! I don't know what's up with Sesshomaru, and I really don't care, but if you ever call me that again, Sesshomaru's gonna have to find another retainer!" Inuyasha yelled back. Jaken spluttered in appallment. How dare he...!

"Mutt! I am an imp, not a toad! How dare you disrespect me like that! You will pay!" At that Jaken wobbled out of the room. Inuyasha snorted. Stupid toad...

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome called. Inuyasha looked at her casually. "Yeah, what?" He said. Kagome looked down, cradling the Shikon no Tama as she did. Inuyasha twitched. He could feel it calling to him...

"This place...isn't ordinary, is it? What is it really doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked away. She was smart if she figured that out already. Inuyasha looked to the ceiling.

"To tell you the truth, Sesshomaru and I don't even like this place. We wanted to leave, but it was in our father's will that we stay and protect it. So we really have no choice but to stay..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome continued to look to the floor. Inuyasha sighed. Better now than never...

"Do you know the legend behind the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome slowly nodded. "This place...it belonged to Khan..." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome immediately looked to him. What did he just say?

"It was built to seal away the Shikon no Tama's powers, but it was lost in the war between Midoriko and Khan. After it was found, dormant, they decided to leave it be and left the castle. My father's father, the original Inu no Taisho, decided to live within the castle. My uncle was the first to inherit it, but he was foolish and so he died a few years after. My father inherited it then and so after he died in battle, Sesshomaru took it in. But, we never liked the place. But we can't leave." Inuyasha explained. Kagome felt shivers go down h spine at the thought of having her soul nearly taken and to be living in the very castle that was built to seal away the jewel hanging from her neck.

"So...the Shikon no Tama's awakened then..." She whispered.

"But by who?"

* * *

**_Rin..._**

Rin looked around the dark room once more. That voice was back. She had woken up from it, and now it continued to echo in her mind. Was she going mental? She stood up and walked to the door, only to once again find it locked. She continued to do this every time that voice returned to her.

**_Rin...come..._**

Rin shivered and walked to the window, looking out of it. She couldn't disobey Sesshomaru again. She knew he meant it this time when he said he would punish her. But she didn't think she could leave anyway. After that little trap door experiance, she wasn't sure if she should watch where she was going, or stare at the floor.

**_Rin...come...the jewel..._**

Rin held her head in pain as the voice became louder. It pounded in her ears and her head pulsed. She began to see red as the blood rushed to her head. Who was doing this? And why?

**_The jewel...the jewel..._**

She opened her mouth to scream, but it came out silent. She felt hot searing tears run down her face. A trickle of blood ran down her chin from her mouth. She felt her throat choke as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her fear was maximized as the familiar feeling of her Father's fists were brought to her mind.

**_The sword...the jewel..._**

She screamed silencet again. What was it talking about? The sword? Did it mean Souunga? The jewel...? The Shikon no Tama? Why was it doing this? More blood fell from her mouth, the pounding in her head becoming louder and quicker. She felt more burning tears run down her face.

**_The forest...the forest..._**

She gasped, but no air entered. She fell to the floor, her brown orbs fading. Her hair sprawled in the blood that continued to flow out of her mouth. The pounding in her head was stronger than her Father's beatings. She silently begged for someone to help her somehow.

"Se...Sesshomaru..."

**_Khan will rise again..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ooh, that was spooky! 0o  
What's gonna happen now? Hehehe...I'm so evil...(grins)

**Q: **Will there bea lemon?

**A:** Yes damn it! Now quit asking me! Grr...(angry)

**Q: **What's wrong with me?

**A: **(grins) I am not really sure!

**_Thank You:_**

**SweetyPieRin  
Tochigo  
kagometalim  
KeithKnightsGirl  
Angels Heart 1622  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
Chew Chew  
rinsess4Ever  
Moon Kitty 2005  
Ren  
InuGrrrl  
heka  
Child of Blood  
MeiMeiPrettyFlower  
Crimson Rayne  
AkuIku  
S.J. Kidd**

Now, for those who wish to know of the website that has the sexual stories and stuff, here's the website:

www (dot) kuronekosama (dot) com (slash) stories

Now, for the riddles. There will be two this time, since I forgot it in the other chapter.

(1)  
_What's taller than the tree's,  
Has roots that nobody sees,  
Up and up it goes  
And yet it never grows?_

What is it?

(2)  
_What has two legs, four legs, four legs, no legs and four legs?_

Good luck, oh and please put the number for the riddle in which you are solving. It will make things much easier for me. Thank you.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Okay! Lot's of people got the first riddle right, and one of my reviewers even gave me one to answer! So, I'll do my best! Anyway, read and enjoy!

* * *

**_WARNING- LEMON SCENE_**

**Forbidden  
Chapter Eight**

_He slashed out at the raven-haired woman. He scowled as she once again parried him with her bow. He let out a cry of battle and charged forward once more, but once again, he was thrown down. He growled and stood up, his body heaving in fatigue. Centuries...this battle had lasted for centuries. He looked around the pure white space they were in. His spikes jerked as he sensed the woman notching an arrow. He turned quickly and sliced the purified arrow into thin strands with the massive knife-like spikes coming out of his wrists._

_"Wretch!" He screamed as he launched forward once more. He would not die in this place...he brought up his knee, that had the similar spike shooting up from it, and brought it down upon the priestess. He flew back, her stomach sliced open and blood pouring out of her wound. She glared at him with passionate onyx eyes. She notched another arrow and let it fire, catching the youkai off guard at her sudden quickness in movement. He screamed in pain as the arrow lodged itself within his forearm._

_"You...bitch..." He uttered. The miko smirked and fired a wave of arrows. He scowled as he dodged them, the pure energy from the arrow flowing through his system. No...he would not die here. He ripped it out of his arm and looked to what he supposed was the sky._

_He laughed._

_He laughed like a crazy man._

_The miko stared at him as he continued to laugh. She even fired another arrow at him, but was surprised when it had no effect on him._

_He continued to laugh._

_"She'll get me out...she won't even know that she does!" He screamed to the sky, as if mocking it. The priestess scowled. This wasn't good..._

_"Free me! Free me into the Lands, free me into life!" He continued to scream to the sky. The priestess notched an arrow, aiming for his head. She scowled. She wasn't going to lose..._

_"Free me Rin!"_

_"Die Khan!"_

_She fired her arrow._

_

* * *

_

Rin moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw darkness and felt a faint throbbing in her head. She sat up slowly and looked around. She realized that she was still within her room. Rin stood up, holding onto the rim of the bed for support. Her legs wobbled as if she were drunk. She squinted her eyes as a faint light showed at the other side of the room, then disappeared. She shook her head lightly and looked again. No...there was no light.

She sighed and turned, only to jump as a sqwuaky voice spoke behind her.

"Stupid girl! What are you thinking? Do you realize how near to death you were, you foolish child! Now get back in bed before Sesshomaru-sama wakes up and finds out what happened!" He screeched. Rin covered her ears as she stared at Jaken. Does that mean that Sesshomaru had nothing to do with saving her life? She sighed. She should have known.

She looked at Jaken as he set a tray of food next to her metal bed. She waited. Jaken looked at her and began to squawk.

"Stupid girl! I am merely helping you so that Sesshomaru-sama doesn't have to deal with another pest! This is not out of kindess!" Jaken screeched. Rin smiled and giggled a little, then pat Jaken's head twice before beginning to eat. It was funny though...

...all of her pain had disappeared suddenly.

She shrugged and ignored Jaken's splutters of outrage at her act of kindness. After she watched him walk out of the room in a huff, she began to wonder what that whole pain, darkness and blood thing was all about a while ago. She sighed. Why was she wondering about something she had no clue over? She shrugged and began to wonder of other things.

_I wonder...why are there so many danger's within this castle? I mean, I understand that it's a youkai's castle, but then why does it need so many defenses? Can't the demons just kill the intruders? What is it about this castle that unsettles me...? And that sword...Souunga...why was Sesshomaru so protective of it? Aren't the swords' powers laying dormant? If not, then that might be what's unsettling me...but...I'd like to know more about that Tenseiga. But the only way to do that is to sneak out...but the doors locked, so I can't...  
_Rin scowled. How she despised that. She never liked to stay indoors for long, but if she was stuck, she would wander around. Now, she could do neither.

She sighed and lay back down on the bed. A faint image formed in her head, but she could not make it out. There were three, two tall and one a tad bit smaller. She shook her head clear and turned on her side. She felt tears sting her eyes once more as the thought of never knowing her family once again barracaded its way into her mind. She snuggled into the pillow and cover and took a deep breath. She smelled forest air and ocean upon them.

She wondered if that was what Sesshomaru smelled like...

* * *

_A little girl stood outside a burning hut. She held a newborn child within her arms, protected by the fluffy blanket around it. It was crying loudly as the girl's eyes shed tears. She took about three large steps backwards as a loose burning board fell near them. She shook her head, hoping the image would exit her mind._

_A young man, around the age of seventeen stumbled up to them, followed by a woman and her husband. They all stared as their home burned. The woman turned and held the crying child and baby. She held them close to her heart before releasing them._

_"M-mommy, what's going on...?" The little girl asked. The woman didn't respond as a flurry of arrows flew through the sky, hitting everything in their paths. The little girl cried out as one flew right past her cheek, leaving a cut behind. The woman quickly stood and ran to her husband. The young man stood in front of the two girls, picked them up, and ran through the fields._

_"Mommy! Daddy! MOMMY, DADDY! NO!" The little girl screamed as she watched them get shot down and some men on horses came up and decapitated them. She hugged the baby girl tighter as they were carried away by the young man._

_He brought them to a ranch and took them near a beige and white pony. The young colt nayed in surprise as he quickly out them upon it's back. He looked to the crying girl as she held the baby. He took out an old worn rag and gave it to her._

_"Keep this safe. Always. Understand?" He said. The girl nodded and opened the rag, revealing a glowing pink jewel. She looked to the young man. He smiled softly._

_"Protect your sister, Kagome...Rin's life depends on you now. Now go, and whatever you do, don't look back. Alright?" He asked. Kagome nodded again as she held Rin tighter, the young baby crying louder. He nodded and took the young colt, pushing it out of the ranch, and slapping its hind, causing it to run away. Kagome looked back one last time in horror as her older brother was killed as well. She cried and quickly looked forward, holding on to the pony and baby._

_"I'll protect you Rin...now and always..." She smiled down to the little girl and looked at the jewel. She remembered the legend behind it. But now was not the time to think of her lessons. Kagome set a determined look, Rin's crying becoming softer as if knowing she was now safe._

_"I'll protect you sister...even if it costs me my life..."_

_

* * *

_

Kagome shot up in a cold sweat. She looked around the dark room and turned on a firelight. She looked around and sighed in relief. She hadn't had that dream in years. And to think that she had hoped to forget their past. She walked to the door and opened it. She needed some air.

The jewel pulsed...

Kagome stopped and looked at the Shikon Jewel around her neck. Her brows drew in from confusion. It pulsed two more times before stopping. Kagome sighed and walked on. She felt something tugging at her, pulling her towards something. Before she knew it, she stood on a hilltop, looking down upon the enchanting forest that lay near the castle. She drew in a breath.

She could escape...

She scowled. She couldn't leave Rin. But...her freedom was right in those trees...

She shook her head. She couldn't leave Rin! Why was she thinking these things? She moaned as her head began to pound.

**_Freedom..._**

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain, hoping it would go away. She couldn't leave Rin...never...she couldn't! ...Could she...?

**_Run to your freedom..._**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, dull. There was no life within her brown orbs, as if she were possessed. Then, she blinked and they came to life again. She stood up and looked to the forest. She turned back to the castle. A tear ran down her face.

"Rin...forgive me..."

**_...freedom..._**

She ran into the forest.

* * *

_He pounded into her, in and out repeatedly. Her muscles tightened with each thrust, her ecstacy rising in each pant. She moaned in pure bliss as he growled upon her, his eyes shut in pleasure, reaching his peak yet holding back, waiting for her to come with him. Their sweating body's ground together, his thrusts becoming more and more desperate as he waited._

_She screamed as the pit of her stomach lit on fire and she reached her release. He pounded into her one last hard time, his hot seed spilling into her body. Her muscles throbbed against his member as he slowly pushed in a few more times, emptying himself completely into her. Her orgasm swirled around him as she moaned as he spilled into her. Her stomach was now like a bonfire as she panted from pleasure._

_He growled and claimed her lips, rushing his tongue into her mouth, which she happily allowed. Her tongue bravely slid along his, a war between them. He thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, allowing her pleasure once again. He pulled away, breathing hard. He pulled out of her reluctantly and lay on his side, panting in exhaustion. She turned toward him, smiling. She cuddled to his side, rubbing her face in his silvery hair and imagining his heated golden orbs once more in her mind._

_He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and hugged her closer to his chest. He growled as he put his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply. He opened his eyes and smiled as he heard her breathing slow and her heartbeat become steady._

_"Rin..."_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru growled as he stood in front of her door. His eyes were blood red, darker than any red he had before. His canines were bared and his body was shaking in pure fury. That...bitch...

"How dare she..." He muttered. He could here her moaning lightly in her metal room, and smell the arousal that exit the room. He stepped away quickly as if burned. He heard her moan his name...she was dreaming of him...

"How **dare** she..." He said again. His hair began to frizz from his anger as he was ready to transform and rip her to shreds. He growled furiously and opened the door with a slam, shutting it behind him and locking it. He watched through nearly black eyes as she shot up from her sleep and stared at him with frightened eyes.

He made his way toward her.

If Rin wished to have him, then have him she shall...

* * *

I am sooooo sorry! I wanted to update sooner, but I had tons of homework from all of my classes and we had to clean the house because we want to sell it. (sigh) Please forgive me...at least you know what's going to happen in the next chapter now, huh? (smiles nervously)

**Q: **What is going to happen to Rin? Is she being haunted by Khan's spirit?

**A: **Well...not only Rin.

**Q: **Why is the voice attacking Rin and not Kagome? Is it maybe because she has weaker powers over the jewel or is there like something special about her that attracts the sword, the jewel and the voice?

**A: **The voice is not only attacking Rin, but Kagome as well. Rin has no powers over the jewel, at least not unless Kagome dies and she passes it on to Rin. There might be something special...and there might not...(smiles)

**Q: **Who is Khan?

**A: **Khan is the demon that battled with Midoriko before the Shikon no Tama was created. He and her are now stuck within the jewel itself in a battle to the death. When one dies, the jewel will be destroyed. Khan is also...well...can't say that, it's waste the surprise...(grins)

**_Thank You:_**

**InuGrrrl  
icygirl2  
Tochigo  
Fantasy Cat  
goldenskyblue22  
Kiwi The Dog**  
**heka  
S.J. Kidd  
Angels Heart 1622  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
kagometalim  
Child of Blood  
Chew Chew  
Crimson Rayne  
Sweety Pie Rin  
ladyrinremix  
Moon Kitty 2005**

Now, for the winners on the first riddle. Congradulations **goldenskyblue22**, **Kiwi The Dog**, and **heka**!

(1)  
_What's taller than the tree's,  
Has roots that nobody sees,  
Up and up it goes  
And yet it never grows?_

Answer: A mountain!

Now, no one won riddle two, which is too bad.

(2)  
_What has two legs, four legs, four legs, no legs and four legs?_

Answer: A man(two legs)sitting on a chair(four legs)at the table(four legs), and a fish(no legs)for the cat.(four legs)

Now, someone gave me a riddle too. Here it is. "What's the one question you can never answer 'yes' to?"

Well...I think the answer's- **Do you always say yes?**  
Not really sure, hope that's the answer.

Riddle  
_It's shape, within the letter C  
Touching it can never be.  
You see it from a distance far  
Shining near the evening stars._

What is it?

Ja ne!

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Symphony of Dreams  
**There is something I want to say before I continue through this chapter. I apologize to any reviewers that were not known in any of the previous chapters. The main reason that happens is because you all review after I post my new chapter and then complain that I didn't respond in that one. So if there is an incident where you review and you don't see your name, that's because you waited too long and I had already posted by the time you reviewed. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

**_WARNING - LEMON_**

**Forbidden  
Chapter Nine**

He looked behind himself as he ran through the forest, the trees branches scraping against his legs and face. He saw darkness behind him, nothing else. But he knew better. He unsheathed his katana, preparing himself for the worst. He was part of a small army, sent by the emperor to speak to the demon known as Sesshomaru. Why, he did not know. He believed it was something about a peace treaty, but at this moment, he was too afraid to remember. They had spent weeks seeking the castle, until they came across a destroyed village. He decided to rest his army within the forest, which seemed a good idea at the time.

But...

When he returned from collecting water for his men, he saw the entire army dead. Their heads ripped off sloppily, holes through their bodies, and there was an old ragged arrow with a note pinned to a tree trunk, blood smeared across it. He had read it, and soon ran.

He screamed as he felt a hot searing pain rip through his stomach. He looked down, only to see a huge spike through his abdomen. He saw his inards hanging loosely off of it as well. He gulped in blood as the spike disappeared. He slowly turned and saw two glaring red eyes, and a grinning fanged smile. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the forest floor, just as another spike slashed through the air, slicing off his head.

The monster gently lay a small note on the human male's chest, smearing some of the human's blood upon it. It slowly walked back into the forests shadows, the bloodied grin still upon his mouth.

A faint wind blew through the air, blowing the note upon the man's chest into the forest. It found a young maiden with blue-raven hair and brown eyes. She caught the note with a slender hand and read it. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned, making her way to the looming castle upon the hill above the forest, the note in hand...

_The Devil's child shall rise again.  
The human race shall fall once more.  
Khan will take his place as king  
And then we all will go to war..._

_

* * *

_

Rin's eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru advance on her. She quickly got herself out of bed, only to trip over the tangled cover around her ankles. She looked at Sesshomaru, only to see him right next to her, glaring down at her with his nearly black red eyes. She wimpered and yelped as he roughly picked her up and dragged her out of the room. She stumbled to stand, but her feet could not grasp the floor from the rough way he continued to yank her, dragging her back to the floor.

He opened his chamber door and slammed it behind him, a furious growl still radiating off of him. He locked it and threw Rin upon his bedding. Rin tried to scramble away, but she was soon trapped under his massive body, his hot breath upon her face. Rin felt a blush creeping up her face, but she also knew that whatever was going on was wrong, and that she was in danger if she didn't get away soon.

She struggled to move her arms and legs, but they were held down firmly by Sesshomaru's hands and legs. He growled and ripped her clothing to pieces, leaving a very fightened and very nude Rin. Her eyes were wide and her skin went pale. Her heart was beating furiously, and Sesshomaru was sure that if it skipped a single beat she would die. Her breathing was quick and ragged, and he stared at her breasts as they lightly bounced up and down from it. He growled and quickly covered Rin's mouth with his, forcing his hot tongue into her mouth. Rin's eyes were squeezed shut as she struggled to get away from him.

Sesshomaru pumped his tongue in and out of her wet mouth, growling into it as he wrestled her own tongue and allowed his claws to roam over her breasts and stomach, sliding down her quivering thighs. He left her mouth and nipped at her throat, licking the left junction of her throat. He could feel the blood pulsing through her veins as he ripped himself away from that spot and continued to lay harsh, hot kisses down her body.

Rin felt her breath escape her, her head becoming cloudy as she struggled to breath. She could feel his tongue lavashing her body, his hands roaming all over her body. It was then she realized that this was similar to her dream before she awoke. Except now, it didn't feel as heavenly, now it felt wrong, terribly wrong. She felt vulnerable, weak...she didn't like it...She kicked again, trying to get Sesshomaru to release her, but he still held firm.

Sesshomaru suckled on her right breast, while toying with her left. Rin's arm was once again free, but instead of using it to get away, she tangled her fingers into his silver mane and moaned, pushing him closer to her. Sesshomaru growled and toyed with the tip of her breast with his tongue until it was a flush red. His fingers continued to massage her left as he released her other arm and her legs, too caught up in the arousal. He ripped off his own clothing with demonic speed and claimed Rin's mouth once more, who openly allowed it as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, rubbing her own and exploring every corner and feeling of her. He breathed deeply, her scent entering his nostrils fully blown. She smelled of spring time and lillies. And a musk was mixed in as well. He growled when he realized that this was futile, and that she was enjoying it now rather then fearing him.

Now Rin felt no fear, no danger in what was going on. She allowed Sesshomaru to ravish her body, claim it as his. She felt her pelvis begin to throb, just as when she dreamt, felt the wetness between her thighs. She bucked, begging for what she didn't know of. She had had no experiance in any of this, so she had doubts within her mind, but not enough to stop what she was doing.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt a pain shoot through his body. He felt his manhood growing in need as it needed its release within the female under him. But he couldn't...at least...not yet.

Sesshomaru once again suckled on her left breast, while toying with her right this time. His other hand carressed her entrance, rubbing the pearl that lay hidden under her folds. He could feel how wet she was, and that only pained him with more need to be inside her. He left her breast and looked into Rin's clouded brown orbs. They were full of lust, pleasure, and...something...else he couldn't quite identify. He mentally shrugged it off and continued.

Rin pressed her body to Sesshomaru's warm muscular chest. She moaned softly, begging in just that. Sesshomaru growled loudly and insert two of his slender fingers fully into Rin. She gasped at the sensation and unconsiously squeezed her stomach, making her muscles squeeze his fingers. Sesshomaru pumped them in and out of her, opening her up and expanding her. He then slid in a third finger and repeated the process. Rin continued to arch her body to his, bucking into him.

"Se...sho...maru..." She mumbled, her breath leaving her. She felt his fingers slid out of her and the tenseness leave her body. She opened her eyes and looked into his molten amber ones. They glared at her, but not in that cruel way that they always did. They glared in a knowing way, as if warning her of something. She felt something rub her and looked down, her eyes widening.

He...what the hell is that thing?

Is that going inside of her...?

Holy crap, it was huge...!

Rin drew in a big breath, held it, dug her nails into Sesshomaru's back and squeezed her eyes shut. Sesshomaru growled and slowly slid in, wincing slightly at her gasp of pain. He had not known she was a virgin. He had never had a virgin before, so he did not know how painful this would be for her. He just knew it would hurt.

He slid in some more, now noticing the nails that continued to dig into his back. He growled in frustration and just thrust himself into Rin, breaking her barrier and accidentally ripping some skin as well. Sesshomaru immediately regret it as he heard Rin cry out in pain. It was then he realized something.

Rin...spoke...

Rin spoke!

He looked at her with shocked eyes. "Rin." He called. Rin looked at him through tearful eyes. They were filled with pain, but Sesshomaru was too shocked to really worry at the moment. It wouldn't be there soon anyway. She stared at him, waiting.

"You...you spoke Rin..." He said. Rin's eyes widened in disbelief. She spoke...? She really said words...! Rin formed a huge smile and hugged Sesshomaru, giggling as she did. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, not used to being hugged, at least not so suddenly. His surprise and shock turned to lust and mischeif.

He knew the perfect way to celebrate...

He growled and tangled his hand in her raven hair and set her back onto the bed. He slowly made a rhythm, allowing her to get used to the feeling. He could smell the blood on her from when he ripped through her skin, but paid it no mind. She would heal. And she didn't seem to notice either.

Eventually, Rin was able to keep up with his motions, and begged to go faster, told him to go harder. Sesshomaru complied to her commands and sped up, thrusting in and out of her. Their body's slid against each other, perspiration forming on their body's. Sesshomaru could feel himself coming close to his peak, but he held on longer, waiting for Rin to come as well.

Rin could feel the ecstacy as the pit of her stomach heat up, bubbling. Rin screamed as she felt her orgasm hit, her eyesight blacking out as she felt a warmth explode inside herself. She arched her back as Sesshomaru's hot seed flowed inside of her, her muscles squeezing him as he made a few more thrusts, emptying himself completely inside of her.

Sesshomaru collapsed onto Rin's body as he breathed deeply. He opened his eyes, only to have them blood red. He kissed the pulsing junction again, licked it twice, then immediately sunk his teeth in, ripping through her flesh and veins, blood pouring out of her neck and into his mouth. Rin's eyes widened as she yelped from shock and pain. She could hear Sesshomaru as he gulped, drinking her blood. She sideways glanced at him and saw her crimson blood dripping down her shoulder and around his mouth. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but her vision blacked out as she realized he was drinking too much. Just as she was about to faint, she could feel his hot wet tongue cover her wound and could feel a tingling as he did.

She sighed as her vision slowly came back and closed her eyes in content as she felt two strong arms wrap around her petite form, hugging her into a hard chest. She smiled softly and snuggled into Sesshomaru, sighing again as she felt her head grow heavy. Her mind grew fuzzy, and she soon fell asleep...

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he stuffed his nose into his pillow, blocking off the scent of sexual tension that he could smell coming from his brother's room on the other side of the castle. He growled again as he realized he now couldn't breathe. He got up and walked out of the castle, breathing in, happy and content that he could now breathe. He looked down at the forest. He sniffed the air again. His brows drew in from confusion as he watched a woman run out of the forest. He narrowed his eyes.

Was that...?

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, get over here! Quick!" Kagome screamed as she ran up the hill, a paper note in her hand. He sniffed again.

Blood...

Human blood...

He mentally sighed in relief when he realized it wasn't Kagome's though. Kagome finally reached the top of the hill and bent over, hands on her knees as she breathed deeply. She looked at Inuyasha and glared.

"Jerk! I said to come over there, not stand here and wait you baka! Inu no baka! Sit!" She screamed. Inuyasha felt something funny surround his body. Kagome gasped as the jewel glowed and released several circular lights and surrounded Inuyasha's neck before turning into a rosery and pulling Inuyasha to the ground. Kagome blinked.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha shot up, his ears stretched up in anger. "What the hell are you trying to do, wench? Kill me!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared. She turned away.

"Sit." She said, causing Inuyasha to once again go flying into the ground. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's muffled string of curses and held the Shikon Jewel in her palm.

This thing really came in handy...

* * *

Eh...? I thought that it was supposed to be a rape...(laughs nervously) Whoops...guess I changed my mind...at least you got some action, ne? And to think, I'm only fourteen...(smiles)

**Q: **Is Kagome still possessed when she runs into the forest?

**A:** No, when Kagome ran into the forest, she was not possessed, that's why I said that her eyes came back to life.

**Q: **Is there rape involved?

**A: **Well...(smiles stupidly)There **was** going to be a rape...apparently not anymore...I'll see if I can come up with anything, but there might not be any rapes...

**Q: **Didn't you say there was going to be a lemon in chapter eight? I didn't see any...

**A: **The lemon was Rin's dream. It wasn't a total lemon, but a partial.

**Q: **So Rin can talk now? How? When? This is a good story, but you need to explain more of what's going on. For example, when you said Rin's name was changed well, its was changed, but why. I know that you explained it later on in a A/N, but your suppose to do it with in the story line.

**A: **Just as Sesshomaru thought, Rin's voice was only temporarily removed. She could speak the whole time, but neither she nore Kagome knew that. And about that...well...when I first started this story, everything was explained in the chapters...but after I typed it up, my computer froze and I had to re-type everything, but I couldn't remember because I didn't save it and I had to restart the computer, so sorry! P

**_Thank You:_**

**blackcat686  
icygirl2  
Beautiful Massacre  
Angels Heart 1622  
InuGrrrl  
Kiwi The Dog  
Moon Kitty 2005  
Lovegoddess567  
Child of Blood  
Chew Chew  
imagine-me  
Akihanah  
KeithKnightsGirl  
MeiMeiPrettyFlower  
IYGU  
HoshiiNoTenshi  
Risu-sama34is17x2  
SilverCrystal Tears**  
(sigh) At least you're not chasing or threatening me anymore...(smiles) For a second there, I was ready to jump!  
**cherrystraw  
kari  
Sesshy-chansbestpal  
Crimson Rayne  
goldenskyblue22  
vimpire-dogdemongirl89  
Starrilight-Hotaru  
heka  
Celina Hime  
Verona  
Amity Wayne Mizuno**

And the winners of this riddle is...

**Beautiful Massacre**, **Kiwi The Dog**, **Lovegoddess567**, **Chew Chew**, **imagine-me**, **Akihanah**, **KeithKnightsGirl**, **IYGU**, **HoshiiNoTenshi**, **Risu-sama34is17x2**, **SilverCrystal Tears**, **cherrystraw**, **Sesshy-chansbestpal**, **goldenskyblue22**, **vimpire-dogdemongirl89**, **Starrilight-Hotaru**, **heka**, **Celina Hime**, and **Verona**.

The answer was the crescent moon. However, many of you said mainly moon. Next time the answers must be specific, otherwise, I will not say that you won. I'll let you guys slide for now.

_"What kills kings, makes iron rust,  
Slays dragon's and turns mountains into dust?"_

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Symphony of Dreams  
**If you guys really like my writing, go see my friend: Wolf of Moonlight because she is REALLY good. Especially when she gets into the mood. Please read her stories. Go to my Favorite Authors list in my profile. You'll see.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Ten**

Sesshomaru continued pacing back and forth in the Library in complete torment. What was he thinking! How could he be so **stupid** as to mate with a **human wretch?** He growled as he stopped his pacing, positive that he had now paced off at least ten inches off his flooring. He took a deep breath and calmed down. Surely after last night, Rin would think he cared a little for her. Well she was terribly wrong...he cared not one iota about her.

He sighed again.

Who the hell was he trying to fool...?

* * *

Rin continued yanking on her hair, flinging her arms everywhere and kicking wherever she could. What the heck was wrong with her! She barely knew the guy and already she slept with him! Was she **that** into what was happening? Kagome was going to KILL her!

Flashback

_The sun was shining through the balcony window, into the bed of the Demon Lord. He lay sprawled over his bed, his silver hair spread all over. A young maiden lay next to him, alseep as her head rested on his bicep, using it as a pillow. Her raven hair intertwined with his silver, and her arm was layed out across his muscular chest. The sheets covered both of them._

_The Demon Lord rolled over, setting his forehead upon the maiden's, breathing in deeply, her scent drowning his nostrils. The young woman squirmed a little and opened her almond orbs. She looked up slightly and saw..._

_...two wide amber orbs staring at her in shock and disbelief._

_She and he slowly seperated and looked at each other. Sesshomaru looked down at himself, then to her. Rin's mouth was open in apallment. Sesshomaru locked eyes with her. Oh...dear..._

_"What are you doing, you pig!" Rin screamed as she jumped out of the bed. Sesshomaru did as well, still not believing he had bedded a human. Rin wrapped the bed sheet around her and began throwing things._

_"You sick old man! Perverted monkey! Who do you think you are?" Rin screamed as she continued to throw things at Sesshomaru, who merely dodged them._

_"I'm not an old man! Nor am I a monkey or pig. I'm an inu-youkai. And you are in no right to speak to me. **You're** the one who was screaming my name last night..." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Rin blushed, parshly out of rage, and out of embarrassment._

_"YOU SICK TWISTED PERVERTED DOG! GET OUT! OUT, **OUT! NOW!**" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru obliged and quickly slipped out of the room, just as an ornament made its way to his skull. Rin was left there in the room alone. She fell to her knees and began to cry..._

End Flashback

Rin felt tears coming to her eyes once more as she thought about what happened. Why...why would he do it if he didn't care? Was he really using her for her purpose now? She sat down on her knees. The door had been locked, so no one was getting in...unless Inuyasha or Sesshomaru decided to break down the door. She hugged her knees toward her chest and rested her head upon them.

_Why...why is this happening now? I just want to be free...from all of this...I don't want to be here anymore. I can still imagine it all those years ago, when Mother was alive...Kagome would run around the house, overhyper for who knows why...Father would be out in the fields, helping the villagers until sunset...Mother would be tending to the gardens and teaching me as well. I would be watching her the entire time, then play with my...  
_Rin began to cry as she once again thought of her horse. She slowly felt her eyes once again become heavy.

_I...need to get...dressed...  
_Rin thought before sleep overtook her.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he once again lead Kagome down the hallways and through the doors to Sesshomaru's room. He swore that she was way too worried for Rin...he growled as he walked to a door, just as it opened on the other side, hitting him in the face.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha fell to the floor on his bum and started to rub his poor nose. She smiled and giggled, then looked up and glared. There stood Sesshomaru...but he seemed...un-Sesshomaru like...

Sesshomaru looked paler than usual, held a blush on his cheeks and his hair was a matted mess. She also could have sworn she saw a few lumps on his head like something was thrown at him repeatedly. He glared at her, then to Inuyasha. He then muttered a long string of curses and walked past them quickly. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes were wide at the words he used. Not even Inuyasha himself dared to say such things...

(o.o I guess Sesshomaru has quite the mouth, ne?)

Inuyasha stood up and glared at the path Sesshomaru had just taken. He looked to Kagome and huffed.

"Come on, wench..." He muttered, forgetting about the rosary around his neck. Kagome's eyebrows twitched. Did he just...?

"Inuyasha..." She mumbled. Inuyasha paused and turned around, looking at her.

"What? Don't you want to see Rin? Then hurry your lazy ass up, damn it!" Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms. Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he was yanked down to the ground, crashing numerous times, harder with each 'sit'. Kagome smirked. Inuyasha whined.

_I thought **I** was supposed to be her master...not her...  
_Inuyasha thought. He dragged himself off the ground and frowned. He wasn't going to put up with this. He couldn't take the damn thing off, and he wasn't planning on begging her to do it. That was just going **too** far. Sesshomaru would have killed him if he found out Inuyasha was on his knees begging to a human woman.

"Damn it, that's it! I've had enough of this bull shit. Sesshomaru, I'm goin out for a while!" Inuyasha yelled. He heard the distinct sound of a growl and recognized it as an affirmation by Sesshomaru. He glared at Kagome and stomped out of the hallway, leaving the poor girl stranded. Kagome glared at Inuyasha's back and followed him out of the castle to the edge of the forest. Her breath caught.

"I-Inuyasha, you're not really planning on going into the forest are you? What about the monster-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about it! Anything to get away from an annoying whore like you!" Inuyasha yelled before quickly going into the forest. Kagome's eyes widened and began to tear up. She stared into the empty forest Inuyasha had just gone it. How...how could he...?

_"Anything to get away from and annoying whore like you!"_

Did he really mean that? Was he just trying to make her mad? No...Inuyasha wouldn't say something that harsh to her...she couldn't understand. Was she really that annoying? She fell to her knees as tears fell from her face.

That...jerk...

Kagome's hands covered her face. She began to cry into them.

_"...an annoying whore like you!"_

She looked up as a gentle hand was put on her shoulder. Her tear-filled eyes widened as they looked into a young man's face. He looked down at her with soft violet eyes. He smiled gently.

"No matter what, a man should never treat a lady as such." He spoke. Kagome smiled and stood up, wiping her tears away. She looked to the tall man. He was probably an inch or two taller than her, but that was it. She noticed the purple and black monk-like outfit he was in, and the golden earings in his ears. She looked at his hair, which confused her. He was in a monk outfit...but he had hair. Hair that was tied up in a small ponytail.

"Umm...excuse me, but who are you?" She asked. The monk blinked before smiling. Of course she would be curious.

"Ah. My name is Miroku, a traveling monk if you will. I would like to ask why such a beauty was mourning over a demon?" Miroku asked. Kagome blinked. What...?

"Uhh...well, he's a hanyou actually. A dog-hanyou." Kagome said. Miroku looked surprised for a moment. So, demon and human bonds were still going around...

"I see...you wouldn't happen to love him, would you?" Miroku asked. Kagome turned red.

"No! Never! That pompous ass doesn't deserve any type of love! He doesn't even deserve pity! I hate him! With a damn passion!" Kagome yelled into the forest. Miroku blinked, surprised at her outburst.

"I see...then that means my Lady is still single, as you would put it?" Miroku asked. Kagome huffed.

"Of course I am..." She mumbled. She then felt something on her butt. She looked confused at first, then turned to look, only to see the monk with his hand on her behind. Her eyes widened.

What kind of monk...!

"YOU SICK PERSON! YOU SAY A MAN SHOULD NEVER TREAT A WOMAN LIKE THAT, YET YOU--ARGH! QUIT TOUCHING ME YOU PHSYCOTIC FREAK!" Kagome screamed. Miroku smiled warily before a couple of fists made their way to his face...

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" A woman yelled as she threw her boomerang towards a young man. He glared at the flying weapon and quickly rolled to the side and ducked as it came around again. He took out his sickle and threw it, hitting his target, but being blocked by her weapon. He scowled as he tried to gain his weapon back, but she kept a firm hold on it.

"Come on, Kohaku! You must be on guard at all times, Sango will not go easy on you this time." Said a gruff voice. The young man growled in frustration.

"I'm trying father, but I just...I'm just not a fighter! Why can't you accept that!" Kohaku yelled. The man glared.

"No son of mine in the Demon Slayer Village is going to claim that he's not a fighter. Look at your sister! She's the best I've ever seen!" He yelled. Kohaku looked down in shame. That was true. His older sister was just better than him...

Sango dropped the Hirakotsu and walked over to her brother as their father walked into the house. The sun began to set as she smiled at him.

"It's okay Kohaku. You'll get better one day, I promise." Sango said with an assuring smile as she put her hand on her brother's shoulder. Kohaku just sighed.

"Yeah, yeah...why can't that day be soon?" He asked. "I don't even have a girlfriend...all the other boys do though..." He muttered. Sango shook her head jokingly.

"Oh, you big on, let's go inside for now. We'll train more in the morning. And just think, your first mission in three days. Aren't you excited? You get to escort a king with me to a demon's castle. Maybe we'll be able to fight there, ne?" Sango said with a grin. Kohaku just walked beside her sullenly. His sister loved to fight...but he didn't. He preferred the silence of peace than the roars of war.

"Yeah...maybe..." Kohaku said. Sango frowned. Kohaku seemed to be down in the dumps with this fighting/girlfriend business...she sighed to herself. She couldn't do anything. This was something he had to solve on his own...

* * *

"So, is this where you live?" Miroku asked as he followed Kagome into the castle. Kagome quickly turned around.

"What do you think you're doing? Get outta here! He's gonna kill you if another human is in-"

Too late.

"Who are you, ningen?" A cold voice asked. Miroku looked over Kagome's shoulderto see Sesshomaru standing there with a scowl on his face. Miroku smiled.

"Ah. Kagome-sama, is this your youkai slave? He is very well tamed, and seems quite strong as well." Miroku said. Kagome's jaw dropped. Did he just say Sesshomaru was her...slave?

Sesshomaru growled.

_Who does this human think he is? How dare he suggest that this Sesshomaru is the slave to a human whore! I will teach him...he'll never mistake me as a slave again, not to mention his head will have a hard time finding his body...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He began walking towards Miroku, when Kagome suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the door. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the speed this woman had.

Miroku merely looked in confusion as they left through a chamber door.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he shoved another branch out of his face. He sighed in relief as he came to the other side of the forest. And Kagome thought he'd get hurt...yeah right.

_Damn her...I hate her so much! She just wants to make my life miserable...all thanks to that damn jewel...if it wasn't for it, I wouldn't have this damn restraint around my neck. Hm...  
_Inuyasha stopped walking when he thought that he could take a rest. He jumped intoa tree and closed his eyes. Stupid girl...if she thought that he was going to let her get the best of him, she was sadly mistaken.

He didn't see the pair of crimson eyes watching him in the shadows of the forest...

* * *

Kagome sighed of relief as she walked back out the door to see Miroku examining a picture. Miroku looked over to her and smiled.

"Ah. I figured there was a problem with you and your servant, so I decided to not interfere. So, Kagome-sama, is it alright if I stay the night here in your castle?" Miroku asked. Kagome coughed a little, surprised that he would ask such a thing. She was shocked when he thought the castle was hers, but to stay the night? The deal she made with Sesshomau might not have covered this...

"Uhh...s-sure you can stay the night, in my castle...but you'll have to leave first thing in the morning." Kagome said. Miroku thanked her.

"Um...s-servant! Come please..." Kagome began to feel extremely stupid. Sesshomaru growled and blushed as he walked out into the area. Kagome began to pray that he wouldn't punish her after this was over.

Sesshomaru began speaking in a struggled voice.

"Yes master..." Sesshomaru struggled to say. He was glad Inuyasha was out, otherwise the foolish hanyou would make fun of him for this days on end. Kagome smiled, glad that Sesshomaru was actually playing along with her.

Miroku followed as Sesshomaru showed him where he would be sleeping.

_Why am I doing this? This Sesshomaru should not be playing a servant...I should disembowl this human right now...  
_He growled. But he had made a promise, and Sesshomaru never breaks his promises...

"So, demon...what is your main role in the castle to serve the lady?" Miroku asked with a smirk. Sesshomaru's face went pale.

* * *

(grins) Sorry for not updating. I'm running out of ideas currently. I won't have time for the review response, so see ya! 

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Symphony of Dreams  
**I have nothing to say. Please read and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden  
Chapter Eleven**

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as he thought of a job to serve his 'master' with. It certainly couldn't be anything embarrassing...or anything that could degrade him...

_Hn...not like anything's worse than this...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He growled slightly as his eyes began to glow red. He looked to Miroku, huffed, and simply walked away, leaving a blinking monk behind him.

"Well...how rude..." Miroku said. He then crossed his arms.

"Kagome really needs to get a better hand on her slaves..." He said, before walking into his room.

* * *

Kagome's heart was beating fast.

What had she just done...?

Did she really threaten a Taiyoukai...!

Flashback

_Kagome pulled Sesshomaru out of the hallway and through a door. She looked him square in the eye and sighed. Sesshomaru looked at her, then the door, preparing to go out and disembowl the ningen fool that dared step into his castle._

_"Sesshomaru, don't you dare!" Kagome growled out. Sesshomaru blinked, then rose a brow at her. He glared **down** at her. Kagome gulped as she looked up. Oh boy..._

_"Uhh...I mean...uh...well, that is--" She stuttered, but she couldn't think of anything._

_Sesshomaru's nostrils flared in his annoyance._

_"Woman, state the reason you delay me, or be a good idiot and be quiet while I kill him." Sesshomaru said. Kagome raged. Excuse him...!_

_"I WILL PUT A ROSARY AROUND YOUR NECK AND MAKE YOU SIT LIKE INUYASHA!" She screamed at Sesshomaru, who's eyes widened a fraction. He gulped slightly. He had seen her sit Inuyasha. It wasn't a pleasant thing to happen. Even he started feeling pity, but now, it was threatened to be put on him!_

_He growled._

_"Damn you..." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome smirked and sweat slightly, but it was unknown to Sesshomaru. In all reality, she didn't know how to make the Shikon no Tama to work and give him the rosary..._

_...but he didn't need to know that, now did he...?_

_She didn't think so..._

End Flashback

Kagome sighed. Whatever way she got away with it didn't matter. What mattered was, she was still alive, and the angry dog was with a stupid man upstairs.

_Maybe he'll tear him up instead of me..._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha growled as he stomped away from the now broken tree in which he was laying in. His head ticked as he automatically knew the reason for it.

_I'll kill her...that little stupid girl! I'm getting this rosary off of me, one way or another...even if it means finding a different priestess...!  
_Inuyasha thought. He continued stomping, until he was suddenly zooming into the air. He yelled out in surprise and looked at the rope tied around his ankle. He growled.

He was in a bear trap!

He twirled around, trying to reach up far enough to get the rope and cut it, but the branch broke and he went flying through the air. He screamed out as he hit a purified barrier.

He growled as he smelled the sizzling scent of himself. He stood up and dusted his haori off and was about to turn around, when...

"What is a demon like you doing near a village with a priestess?"

Inuyasha turned around...

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he stomped to his room, trying to open it only to find it locked. His mind was blank for a moment or two, then it hit him. 

_Rin...  
_Sesshomaru thought viciously. He closed his eyes as his eyebrow twitched. He twisted the lock, breaking it completely. He opened the door.

His eyes widened.

There lay Rin, exposed, flesh and all, sleeping on his bed. His face began to feel like a volcano erupted. He quickly turned around as the familiar feeling in his nether regions harden. He growled. What was he doing? This pathetic ningen was sleeping in his bed. She had no right, she should be punished.

He turned around, his eyes crimson, a fire flaring through his eyes. He strode over to her and snarled. Rin quickly woke up, fright in her eyes. She looked to see Sesshomaru's pre-transformed face. The incident in which she touched his face came back to her. She jumped off the bed, forgetting her state in clothing and backed herself against the wall.

Her heart was beating furiously in fear. Sesshomaru advanced upon her, his claws glowing green acid. She cried out as he swung at her, some acid droplets landing on her face and chest. She writhed in pain as it burned through her skin.

"Get out..." She heard him mumble. She felt a throb in her shoulder. She felt the tears run down her cheeks, burning her scars.

"Get out!" He shouted. Rin felt herself get picked up by her neck. Suddenly, a whish of wind flew past her, then she felt herself being thrown to the ground. She looked around, only to see herself in a deserted meadow, no castle, no Sesshomaru in sight. He had transported her here...abandoned her with no clothing, no food, and no shelter. Rin was on her own now...

She huddled and cried...

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as she huddled herself and began crying. He sighed. He had seen it...the marking he made on her shoulder. She was... 

He shook his head and growled. He looked to the far end of the meadow, sensing a demon advancing upon Rin. He growled and flexed his claws.

She may be human, but no demon was going to harm his mate...

* * *

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Said the priestess. Inuyasha growled and stepped back. His ears were flat on his head. The vibes he felt from this woman were not pleasing. He didn't like the looks of it... 

The priestess had raven hair that flowed down her back. Her almond eyes showed coldness, emptiness. He growled.

"You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours..." Inuyasha grumbled. The priestess narrowed her eyes. This hanyou was playing on dangerous grounds...

"Hmph. Fine. My name is Tsubaki. Now then hanyou, what's yours?" She asked. Inuyasha blinked. Tsubaki? Uh-oh...he had heard of this priestess. She was dangerous to all, human or demon...

"Well, my name's Inuyasha. I'm the Prince of the West." Inuyasha said. Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. Prince of the West...? Well now, how interesting...

"Well well, the hanyou of the West has come to this small village...and for what reason may that be?" She asked. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I need **this**," Inuyasha began, before pulling up the rosary, "off." He finished. Tsubaki smirked.

"I see...then come this way, Inuyasha-sama. I shall take those rosaries off..." She said slyly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in mistrust. She had something up her sleeve...he just knew it.

He followed after her.

* * *

Kagome sighed. She looked around the corner carefully. She sighed when she saw no sight of Sesshomaru, nor Miroku. She walked down the hall, looking behind herself constantly. She wasn't going to risk one of them walking up on her. She screamed as she tripped and fell on top of someone. 

She quickly got up and looked underneath her, looking to the person she had fallen upon. Her eyes widened at the young red-haired man that stood up and looked her in the eye. Time seemed to stop at that moment...

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"** They both screamed at the highest pitch their voices could go to. Kagome turned around and ran, while the young kitsune tripped over his feet scrambling away.

The servants of the castle sighed. Looks like Shippo's at it again...

* * *

In the far end of the castle, a dark aura slowly made its way through. It surrounded the flames and put them out, twisted and turned this way and that. It darkened the hallway in which it progressed through. It squirmed in front of the door to the Weaponry Chamber.

Souunga pulsed.

**_I'm free..._**

**_

* * *

_**

(grins) Ehehehehee...uhh... bye-bye! (runs away)

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Well, apparantly we can't respond to reviewers anymore...how stupid can these people get? They should know that we'd do it anyway, so... (side glance) Oh well. Read and enjoy. (grins)

* * *

_**WARNING - LEMON**_

**Forbidden  
Chapter Twelve**

He flexed his claws and flicked the remaining blood off of them. He glared at the sizzling corpse of the youkai before him. He looked south of himself, searching for the ningen woman he had left to kill the youkai. He growled when he realized she was no longer where he had left her.

_Wretched woman, doesn't even know how to remain in one spot...she will pay when I take her back to the castle...how dare she not stay in the spot that this Sesshomaru put her in.  
_Sesshomaru thought. He shook his head and sniffed the air for any remaining scent of hers. He narrowed his eyes when he found not even a slip of it. He growled and took off into the air, searching for her from the sky.

_Curse you...Rin..._

_

* * *

_

She panicked as she ran through the forest. The branches scraped against her soft skin, causing her to seeth as blood trickled down her body. Numerous wounds opened up as she ran furiously. She didn't understand what was going on. That creature...it was terrifying. It had numerous spikes poking out of its skin. Some on his knees, his elbows and his wrists. It also had them spining out of his back and his head. He was a bronze shading as well.

She screamed as she was suddenly pulled to the forest floor. Something wrapped around her ankles. She whimpered as she dug her nails into the ground, attempting to stop herself from being dragged. Her eyes widened as something came up to her neck and began choking her.

She quickly turned, her eyes widening.

It was Sesshomaru's demon henchmen!

She squirmed away as she looked into their cold, dead eyes. She looked to one corpse and saw it walking towards her without a head. She felt tears come into her eyes as the fear of death rose within her. She felt them continue choking her, when suddenly, the pressure was immediately cut off.

She gasped for air and looked around, wondering who or what had saved her. She didn't think long though, as the once fallen corpse's began to walk again.

She continued running.

* * *

Inuyasha growled. Blood flowed from his mouth as he glared at Tsubaki. He tried to run to her again, but once again he was blown back by a purified barrier. His ears twitched.

"Let me outta here, you damn lady!" He yelled at her. Tsubaki scowled. How dare he...!

"You foolish mutt! How dare you insult me!" She screamed as she shot a purified energy blast at Inuyasha, who simply jumped to the side and managed to dodge the attempted attack. He smirked.

"Looks like you need some aiming, huh?" He taunted. Tsubaki was enraged. This pup just continued to insult her!

"Why you little...!" Tsubaki screamed, only to be stopped in mid-attack. Her eyes trailed to the one who dared to interupt her fight. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

No way...!

* * *

Kagome scowled as she once again turned around and smacked the "monk" that decided to pay her a visit - or rather, her bossom. Miroku chuckled a little, a red hand print indented into his cheek. He winced as he began to feel it throb.

"Stupid hentai! Why won't you get out already?" Kagome screeched. The incident with the servant was still in her head. She was too embarrassed to be seen by anyone, especially this little person...

"Ah, but milady...it is so soft. My hand has a mind of its own..." He said mischeiviously. Kagome's brow twitched as she turned in a huff, stomping away from him.

"You follow me and you'll die!" Kagome screamed behind herself. Miroku chuckled again.

_Maybe I should wait until she cools down a little before I attempt another grab...  
_Miroku thought. He sighed and turned around, walking out of the castle. He breathed in deeply and looked into the forest. His violet eyes became serious and narrowed. He glared out into the dark forest.

_Something lurks in there...it's not a youkai, nor a hanyou...it's aura doesn't even seem of this world. But how can that be? Is it a spirit of Hell? I am unsure as to what type of enemy this is...but I am afraid that anyone within this castle is at a great risk of death...I must evacuate the castle. And find the true owner that lives here. I believe it was that Sesshomaru person...  
_Miroku thought. He figured that the demon was the owner when he was threatened as soon as he walked in. No servant was willing to do such a thing in the presence of their master. It would mean immediate punishment.

He blinked as he heard a small ruckus coming north from the castle. He looked over to see a small army of men, surrounded by demon slayers. There was a cart in the middle of the crowd, purple with red linings. His violet eyes narrowed.

_Who are they? Why do they come to a youkai castle? Do they know that this place is dangerous?  
_Miroku thought. He looked to the two young ones in the front. By their outfits, he could tell they were demon slayers. One had a pink and black uniform on, weilding a large boomerang, which he figured was her special weapon. She also held brown locks in a high ponytail. He looked over to the other one beside her. His hair too, was in a ponytail. Except his outfit was brown and black with green ribbons.

Miroku turned to the castle. He then looked to the cart. He sighed. Might as well greet them and warn them of the youkai castle. He walked toward the cart.

* * *

_He growled. That wretch...she once again immobilized him with her sacred arrows. The woman glared at him. She readied another arrow, aiming it at the monster before her._

_"Khan, you will pay for all the crimes you have made against the living. How can one hold such an empty, shadowed soul?" Midoriko asked him. The spiked monster smirked with a fanged smile at her._

_"Look around yourself, Midoriko. We are trapped. There is nothing you can do to harm me. The more we fight, the more powerful the Tama becomes. But I will take it no longer...I **will** get out of this accursed contraption!" Khan yelled. Midoriko narrowed her eyes._

_"You fool! You cannot escape the Shikon no Tama's power!" Midoriko shouted. Khan merely smirked at her._

Can he? The Shikon no Tama...I made sure it would entrap the both of us, to make sure I would be able to finish him off...so that he could not escape into the human and demon world...but then again...Khan is the most unpredictable oponent I have ever faced...there's no telling if he is speaking the truth...  
_Midoriko thought. She scowled. She didn't know whether to believe his words and heed them, or to simply define them as a scam to distract her. She released her arrow, hitting him right in the hip. Khan scowled._

_"Wretch! How dare you...!" He screeched before charging furiously at Midoriko. Midoriko glowed with such power, she dropped her bow and held out her hands._

_"Khan! I will die before I allow you to escape!" Midoriko screamed._

_Blood splurted into the air._

_

* * *

_

She held her side as it continued to flow blood. She had another close encounter with a corpse. But that one wasn't a youkai. It was an army man by what she could tell. She had stumbled upon a slain army...and they all had risen from the dead as if they weren't.

She winced as she heard another groan and looked down to see the zombie men still searching for her. She looked back up, through the leaves as some sunlight glittered down upon her nude body. Sweat rolled off of her from the exhaustion for running away from the undead and fighting off the dead bodies.

"S-someone...please...help me..." She whispered. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a much needed rest.

_Someone...please...  
_She thought before going into a deep sleep...

Dream

_Their bodies ground together, sweat rolling off their worn bodies. They moaned as one, calling out to each other. Silver mashed with raven. He pushed himself in and out of her. Every touch he made on her lit her on fire. Her mind had drifted off to cloud nine. She was no longer able to identify the real world._

_His fierce claws, which were once used to kill and slaughter her own kind, were gentle on her skin, the tips gently sliding down her stomach, to her curly pubic area. She breathed in sharply as she leaned upward, taking his lips within her own._

_Their tongue's intertwined, dancing together to a forbidden melody. She once again breathed in sharply as his claws went from her pubic area, trailing back up her back. Her skin lit on fire as he lightly nipped at her lips and his claws bumped on their way up._

_"Rin..."She heard his husky voice speak as his mouth made its way to her earlobe. He licked at it with the tip of his hot tongue and slipped it into hismouth, sucking on it lightly._

_"Rin..." She heard him say again. She breathed in sharply._

_"Rin." Her brows drew in. This voice...it was different...who was it?_

_"Rin!"_

End Dream

"Rin, wake up!" Her eyes snapped open at the urgeant sound. She looked up to see soft, worried sea-green eyes staring down at her. She screamed and twisted over, falling out of the tree. She screamed again, closing her eyes and waited for the contact onto the ground. When she felt none, she opened her eyes in confusion. She looked up to see a young man with messy red hair, put up in a ponytail might she add, holding her leg and preventing her fall.

"Kyaaaaa! Let go of me, you pervert!" Rin screamed as she started thrashing about in the young man's hold. Seeing as she had her new found voice, she was going to use it to its maximum. She watched as the young man winced from her loud shriek, then she saw his pointed ears.

_So he's a youkai? He looks so familiar...but how? The only demon I've ever met was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha...  
_Rin thought. She scowled and struggled some more. How dare he...!

"Rin, please! It's me, Shippo!" The young man cried out. Rin's eyes widened and began to mist over.

_Shippo...? That...that name...from a long time ago..._

Flashback

_A little girl giggled as she played with a beige and white pony. It whinnied and jumped whenever she came close to it. She picked up a rather large stick and twirled around in a circle as the foal followed it wherever she twirled it. The foal stopped suddenly though, as its ears flickered this way and that. Its nostrils flared as its eyes grew wide. The little girl stood confused at the panicked actions of the foal._

_She screamed as something red flashed in front of her. Her pony cried out in fear and took off down the forest trail._

_"Uhn!" She cried out, being the only thing similar to a word. Her eyes trailed after the imprints of hooves and whimpered. She was alone...and someone was there...she didn't know what though._

_"Hiya!" She screamed again and turned around quickly, shocked to see a young boy there around her age, just a little shorter. He had bushy red hair that was tied up in a blue ponytail. He had large sea-green eyes that stared at her in curiosity. He also had a bushy tail behind him. He wore a blue outfit with green leaves imprinted as the design. He also wore a fur vest. He had pointy ears and little fox-like feet._

_"Uhn..." The little girl whimpered before backing up a little. The little boy squinted his eyes._

_"What's wrong with you?" He asked. The little girl merely shook her head and tried to get up, but stumbled and fell back to the floor. She heard a chuckle and looked up._

_"Hi! My name's Shippo...what's yours?" He asked. The little girl glared and got up, standing at least a foot taller than him._

_"Ehh!" She screamed at him before kicking up some dirt and running away._

_"Hey! What was that for, you meanie?" Shippo screamed. He glared and ran after her unknowing to her._

_She ran through the forest and grinned when she came upon the small hut like place on the hill, and saw her older sister and pony._

_"Rin! Where were you? I was worried sick..." The older girl asked. The little girl grinned and ran to the foal, who happily met her half-way. She ran with it to the stables, turned around quickly and once again saw a flash of red. She narrowed her eyes..._

End Flashback

So then that was how he knew her name from that day on...he had come to visit her every time she was in the forest to play with her foal, or when she was in the stables. She looked at him and calmed herself down, allowing him to pull her up back into the tree. Just in time as well, as one of the zombie soldiers had turned a corner, just as she disappeared into the tree.

"S-Shippo?" She called out. The young man looked at her and smiled.

"Yup, that's me. Hey. It's been a while Rin." He said grinning. Rin smiled as well before remembering something.

"I just...didn't expect to see you like **this**." Shippo declared, looked at her. Rin blushed furiously, covered herself quickly and glared at him with a pure fury.

"So, you're his mate, huh?" Shippo asked. Rin blinked.

"Huh? Mate?" Rin asked confused. Mate? To who? What was he talking about? "I don't know what you're talking about, Shippo..." Rin said. Shippo blinked. She didn't know? Oh dear...

"You don't...? Oh! I see...well then, you mated with him?" Shippo asked. Rin blinked. Did he mean Sesshomaru?

"You mean Sesshomaru? Well..." Rin began. Shippo shook his head, understanding. Rin smiled and sighed in relief at not having to explain herself. Shippo then looked at her again. Rin blushed and backed away as he leaned in and sniffed her.

_What is he doing? Is he crazy? The little pervert! What the heck is he looking at!  
_Rin thought, as she instinctively smacked him on the cheek.

"What is wrong with you, you pervert!" Rin screamed. Shippo sat there shocked. He then looked at her hurt.

"Sheesh, I was just shocked that you were talking is all...you didn't have to go and smack me..." He mumbled. Rin blushed again and apologized quickly. Shippo merely smiled and shrugged it off.

"It's okay, but why are you here in the Fukai Mori? This place is forbidden. Only youkai are able to come through, although most don't make it out. Only Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and myself have been able to make it through so far." Shippo said. Rin blinked.

_The Fukai Mori...? I remember something I read about that...it was long ago...back with Mother and Father...  
_At the thought of their Father, Rin felt her stomach turn.

_Hmm...what do I remember? The Fukai Mori, or Deep Forest, is a very dangerous place. Many of those who walk through it die, or go insane. But...that's all I can remember...if only I could go back to the castle, maybe then I could find out more...  
_At that, Rin got an idea.

"Shippo, can you take me back to the castle?"

* * *

He scowled as he hacked down another annoying zombie. He glared as the deformed body particles began to squirm and seek him out. He rolled his eyes and merely kicked them away from him. He looked up at the rest of the shredded army of zombie's. He scowled. Rin's scent was intertwined with the Forest. 

_It is trying to take hold of her...fuse with her mind...if she doesn't get out of here soon, she may die. Or worse...  
_He thought. He took off at a full sprint, stopping only when he lost track of her scent for the moment. The Forest was hiding her...it didn't want her to be found.

_I have never known the Fukai Mori to hide something so desperately...is there something that it wants from Rin? If so, then what? What is it Rin? Or better yet...what **are** you...?  
_He thought. He stopped dead in his tracks as branches from the Forest began to reach out at him. He scowled and quickly moved to the side, hissing as one of the branches grazed his left shoulder, puncturing through the bone. He felt his arm begin to burn and throb. He looked to it and saw violet like ooze dripping from him. He scowled.

_Damn...  
_He thought. His ears twitched and he turned around swiftly. His eyes immediately began to bleed crimson, but were slowly slipping into a blackish color. His lip began to turn into a snarl. How dare she...

_What is Rin doing with that...that...**servant**!  
_He thought. He watched as they began to walk away, Rin nude with another male. He launched forward, intent to kill the male she walked with, but the branches blocked his path. He looked around. He was trapped. Branches closed in everywhere, and when he slashed them to peices, more and stronger ones took their place.

"Damn..." He whispered. A cold shiver slowly made its way up his spine. He twisted around, but saw nothing. His eyes narrowed. Something was wrong...the Forest was fighting him...how could he defeat the Fukai Mori?

"Oh doggy..." He heard someone whisper. His eyes widened as he twisted around quickly. His breath caught. No...it was impossible...

"Khan...but how...?"

He looked to the sword he weilded.

"Souunga..."

"Ah. You're a smart puppy, aren't you?" The beast mocked. He raised the Souunga and swung. The last thing Sesshomaru felt was a wild fire on his skin, a lake of ice landing on him. His mind twisted and turned. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he could literally feel his head splitting in half as an axe repeatedly struck him, over and over again. Images began to swirl in his head...

**_A young woman smiled as she picked up a little silver-haired boy._**

**_A strong demon man looking down as his son fought a warrior._**

**_A fire burning with a woman trapped inside._**

**_A snake like dragon demon attacking the castle._**

**_A young man looking at a new born hanyou._**

**_The strong youkai man lying dead beside his ningen mate._**

He cried out in pain as images of his life passed through his head. He collapsed to the floor.

"N-no...mother...father...NO!" He cried out. Another wave of pain flashed over him, and that was it...

* * *

... ... ... (side-glance) You guys are mad at me, aren't you? (grins) Yeah. I figured so. Anyway, after Man's Best Friend and Forbidden are finished, I will no longer be typing on this account. 

Wolf of Moonlight

This is my new name. As you know, it is one of my friend's, but she doesn't want to write anymore because no one is reviewing and reading her stories, so she wants me to take it up for her. All of the stories she did, I typed up, so I feel slightly insulted from my loyal reviewers. -.-

Anyway, please read those stories, so you have a taste of what's going on.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Yes...we're getting ready to move, so I may not be able to update as quickly anymore. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Thirteen**

"I do not think that ye should be doing as such, Tsubaki." Said an old lady as she held Tsubaki's arm and prevented her from attacking Inuyasha once more. Tsubaki glared down coldly at the old woman, as Inuyasha stared shocked at her; one: because she just saved his ass, and two: why the Hell did he have to get saved by a hag...!

"Stay out of this, Kaede. It is none of your concern..." Tsubaki glowered as she ripped her arm away from the old woman's grasp. Kaede, however, simply looked to Inuyasha.

"Tell me, hanyou. Why did you come to my village?" She asked him in a serious tone. Inuyasha scoffed. Did this woman really think he would answer her? She held no power over him. And it was none of her business anyway!

"Unless ye would like to continue being toyed with by Tsubaki..."

Well...the old hag had a point.

"Look you old hag, I just wanted this damned thing off me. That's it, okay? Now get me the Hell out of here, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kaede's old wisened eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's insult and outburst.

"Quiet child...ye must know when to speak, and what to plead..." She said roughly. Inuyasha blinked. What did she mean by that...?

"Hey! I'm the Prince of these lands, you ain't got no right to talk to me like that!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kaede sighed and shook her head. She then looked to Tsubaki, her old bones cracking as she moved her body.

"Release him now, Tsubaki. This hanyou has done nothing to harm our village." Kaede declared. Tsubaki stood outraged.

"Have you finally gone batty, you old woman! Should I release this hanyou, he would destroy us!" Tsubaki yelled at her. Kaede blinked.

_Why must everyone yell at me? I can hear them all perfectly fine...  
_Kaede thought. She sighed and looked to Inuyasha. Her old eyes stared into his molten golden ones. She nodded her head.

"Tsubaki, release the hanyou."

"Quit talking about me!"

Tsubaki growled, looked to Inuyasha, then to Kaede again. She sighed. She raised her hands, then brought them apart. Inuyasha watched in fascination as a flurry of sparkling pink and purple spheres slowly made their way apart and disappeard in thin air.

"Feh, about time, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled. He then leapt up into the air and glared at Tsubaki.

_This isn't over, wretch...you're just lucky I owe that old lady, otherwise, you would be dead...  
_Inuyasha thought. He the took off away from the village. He would have to remember the location, should he decide to come back and kill her.

* * *

Miroku's eyebrow twitched as the new imprint of a hand stung on his cheek. He looked to the other woman, who he knew now as Sango. He sighed. How had he gotten himself into this position...? 

Flashback

_Miroku walked down the path until he came to the cart. The two young taijiya stopped walking, as did the small army and cart. The woman glared at him._

_"Stand aside monk. We have business to attend to at that castle." She declared. Miroku closed his eyes as if thinking. Then he grinned._

_"Sorry. No can do." He said in a jolly voice. The woman was obviously annoyed by his antics._

_"Move now, or I'll make you." She said. Miroku then heard a rustle in the cart that they protected. His violet eyes narrowed as he watched an old man step out of it. He had a lon beard that went to his knees, which he tied in the middle. He was hunched back and had a golden colored clothing, with a ruby sash on it. He seemed bald and had a small black hat on his head. His eyes did not open, but Miroku knew he could still see._

_"What is going on out here? Oh? A monk...? What is it you want? Oh Sango, don't be so rude to our guest..." The old man said with such cheeriness in his voice, that Miroku swore he was not going to let such a kindly old man go near that wretched palace. But...did he just say...?_

_"So, your name is Sango?" Miroku said, coming dangerously close to her. Sango narrowed her eyes at him and took a step back._

_"Monk..." She growled out as warning. Apparently, Miroku was either ignoring it, or was too stupid to know. Sango thought it was the latter though._

_"Oh come now...is there any harm in wanting to know such a beautiful young woman such as yourself?" Miroku asked, his hand twitching with desire. Kohaku looked at his sister, then to the monk. He glared. Sango always had people falling for her left and right, where as he had no one..._

**SMACK**

_Kohaku, the old man, and the small army winced. The monk should have known better..._

_"Ehh...maybe we all should take a short break, okay Sango?" The old man replied to break the tense silence. Sango simply continued to glare death at Miroku though, who now lay on the ground unconscious. Kohaku sighed. If he were to have someone fall in love with him, he just hoped none of them turned out like Miroku..._

End Flashback

So then, that was what happened. He sighed. He should have known better than to go up to a pretty female...especially a taijiya...

"Did you have to hit so hard...?" Miroku asked her as she walked past him to the cart. She stopped and glared at him.

"Did you have to be born a pervert?"

"Then yes, I had to hit that hard." With that, she entered the cart to speak with the old man. Miroku sighed. Why was he always being abused?

* * *

Kagome sighed as she once again read through the scrolls of the Shikon no Tama. It didn't say anything about how to awaken the powers, or should they awaken, how to put it back into rest. 

_Why did it have to awaken now? Why not before this, or after? I have no idea what to do...and where is Rin? I haven't seen her all day. Surely Sesshomaru didn't lock her away again...but I don't even know where his room is, so I won't be able to track her down either...  
_Kagome thought, the Shikon no Tama vanishing from her mind. She stood up and walked to the entrance of the castle. This, she could remember.

She sighed and was about to turn to see the ocean, when suddenly, the Tama pulsed against her chest. She blinked and looked down at it. She pulled it out from under her kimono and looked at it. She watched as it pulsed some more, before suddenly dying down.

"What the...?" She whispered. She looked ahead of it and her eyes narrowed.

"The Forest..." She whispered. She looked to the Jewel, then tucked it back into her kimono. She then took a deep breath.

"This better work..." She whispered. She then ran down the hill, and into the Fukai Mori.

* * *

Rin groaned once more as she fundled a button upon the hoari that Shippo had given her. It was his servant outfit, but she had nothing! It was a good thing though that he had under clothing. 

"Shippo! Help!" She yelled. Shippo sighed. Not another one...

He walked to where Rin stood and buttoned the rest of the outfit up. Rin grinned and giggled.

"Thank you, Shippo." Rin said, blushing slightly at the fact she needed help putting her clothing on. She smiled up at him, and looked deeply into his sea-green eyes.

"Rin?" Rin blinked, then blushed again and looked down to the Forest floor in embarrassment as she realized she had been staring. She felt a small heat in the pit of her stomach as Shippo wrapped his arm around her waist and leapt into the air. Rin's stomach made a full leap and flip, seeing as she was afraid of heights.

"Kyaaaaaa!" She screamed as they continued to leap hundreds of feet in the air, the wind blowing harshly against her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the fact that she was up, up in the air. Shippo winced as her shriek rang out in his sensitive ears.

"Rin! Stop screaming!" Shippo shouted as he began to slowly lose focus from such hightened sound. Rin looked down to see them wobbling slightly and panicked. She then shut her mouth and, instead of thrashing about, she simply held on tightly to his shoulders.

"S-Shippo...I-I'm af-fraid of h-heights..." Rin spoke. Shippo must admit that that shocked him. A little girl that was willing to go up to a youkai at the age of three was afraid of heights? Well now...

Shippo began to feel guilty as he noticed how high they were. If he had Sesshomaru's speed, he would have been there quickly without her becoming distressed, or even noticing they left the area. He then quickly made his way to the ground and set Rin down. A few more miles and they would be at the castle once more.

Rin wobbled slightly as she stood on ground once more. She shook her head and looked around, thanking Shippo for letting them travel the rest of the way upon foot. It wasn't that she didn't trust Shippo to catch her should she fall from the sky or whatnot, it was just that she feared heights ever since the incident with her Father...

Flashback

_"Jump, damn it!" A man screamed at a young girl. She stood on a tall tree branch, tears falling from her eyes as she looked to her Father. She shook her head slightly, holding on to the tree trunk tighter than before. She did not want to come down...to come down meant meeting Father, which meant punishment...she didn't want to be punished..._

_"Mitsu, you little wretch! Jump down!" He screamed again. Rin knew he would climb up after her and throw her out of the tree. That or he would walk away and come back to see if she had climbed down yet. She didn't have a choice..._

_Mitsu began to slowly climb down the tree, but after a minute of climbing, she stopped. She was still far up into the tree, and it was difficult to climb down any further. To tell the truth, Mitsu wasn't sure how she even made it up there!_

_"Bitch! I said get down!" He screamed once more. Mitsu's eyes widened as he began to climb the tree up after her. She quickly turned around and began to climb up the tree in attempt to save herself._

_Mitsu reached the top of the tree and panicked. She looked down, only to not see her Father. She squinted her eyes, thinking that he may have gotten off and gone home..._

_...but she was wrong..._

_"Fall!" He screamed behind, slamming his fist into her back and making her fall off the tree. Mitsu's eyes widened as she looked down to the quickly coming ground._

_The man on the tree laughed as the young child hit the ground..._

End Flashback

Rin felt pain flash through her body as she thought about that incident. Shivers traveled up her spine, but she managed to make it seem as if she were cold. Rin looked to Shippo and sighed. He did not know of the pain she had gone through with her family, and she did not plan on telling him about it either...

_I wonder if Sesshomaru-sama knows...wait, why did I just say sama? He is...not my Lord...  
_Rin thought. She then felt ashamed for her actions. She had been used...he was not her husband. She really was a whore now...his own personal pleasure...

Rin scowled and shook her head. She glared at the ground as she continued to walk along the path, following after Shippo since he was the only one who knew where they were going. She then paused slightly as a cold air blew past her and into the Forest which was behind them. Rin's eyes traveled swiftly to look.

_It seems like it's moving...but how can a forest move? Is there someone in there it does not want? This wind...it's just like when I nearly touched Souunga...  
_Rin thought. She shivered as she remembered Souunga. Sesshomaru had told her the sword was capable of taking control of her mind and killing her...she did not want to remember that accursed sword.

_But I liked the Tenseiga. A reviving sword, that's a new one. Well then, I think I'll research more on it, since Sesshomaru seemed so closed up to speak of it.  
_Rin thought. It was then she heard a large explosion like sound emenating from the Forest. She screamed and turned around, Shippo wincing and quickly grabbing her.

"Shippo, what's going on!" Rin screamed. Shippo growled.

"It's Sesshomaru...he's fighting. We have to get out of here, now!" Shippo yelled before running from the Forest at top speed. Rin's eyes widened and she felt a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Sesshomaru losing a battle.

_Sesshomaru...don't you dare die...  
_Shippo thought as he scented out Inuyasha. He was afraid that this battle was one that could possibly kill Sesshomaru...

* * *

Kagome winced as she hit another tree trunk. Really, she should be paying more attention to what was around her than some dark aura that continued to close in on her. She growled and glared at the tree, picturing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

_Argh! Those dumb jerks...I'll give them a peice of my mind when I see them again...  
_Kagome thought. She then slowly made her way over a fallen log.

The Tama continued to pulse.

She scowled and took it out. It would not stop! It was driving her nuts!

"Stupid Jewel...why did I have to be the one to inherit it? Why not Rin, or some other family...?" Kagome muttered to herself. Once again, she did not look where she was going and tripped.

"Argh! Damn it!" She screamed into the Forest floor. She then got up, before noticing that she had fallen in a crimson like liquid. Kagome brought up her finger and her eyes widened.

"Blood..." She whispered. She then quickly got up and looked around, now noticing that there was no natural sounds of the Forest. No birds...no animals...or crickets...

She heard a rustle and turned as quickly as she could. She saw a flash of silver and looked down quickly. She felt her stomach flip and try to leap out of her throat.

"Se...Se..." She mumbled. All the blood in her face had completely run cold.

There under her lay Sesshomaru, his clothes shredded, blood covering over half his body. Three large gash wounds were stripped across his stomach, a large hole through his chest. His left arm also helda hole in it with purple ooze dripping out of it. It was also twisted at an awkward angle. His face was matted with blood and dirt, a large x shaped scar across the entire thing. His hair lay behind him as if it had gone througha typhoon. His knee was literally poking out of his skin. His right hand was as if it had been shredded. Kagome dared not think what would have happened to him.

"Sesshomaru...oh my kami..." She whispered. She fell to the ground, collapsing upon her knees. Her eyes continued to grow wider as the dark aura surrounded her once more.

"A human..." She heard something whisper. Kagome felt her mind go cold, then something shredding through her chest...

* * *

Inuyasha stared in horror as he watched Kagome fall to the floor dead. He looked to his claws which were covered in blood.

Kagome's blood...

He couldn't remember anything...he just walked into the Fukai Mori, then he saw a strange looking spiked youkai...then nothing. The only thing he did remember was watching Kagome fall to the floor dead...

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. This wasn't happening...this couldn't be happening...he fell to his knees and gathered her broken body into his arms. He held her close.

"No..." He whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

**_"You pervert! Get out! Out, out, OUT!"_**

He smiled softly. That was quite the sight to see, really. He looked down to Kagome's face. It looked so innocent...

**_"I'll get you! You know I will!"_**

That's right...he said that...but now if this was the way he'd get her, he wanted nothing to do with it. He gently picked her up bridal style and held her. How could he have killed her? He looked over to his half-brother.

"Sesshomaru...I'll be back. I promise. Just hang in there a little longer..." Inuyasha said.

"You aren't going anywhere..." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He quickly set Kagome back to the ground, turned and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Hiraikotsu!"

* * *

And that is all I'm doing. (grins) Anyway, try not to kill me, otherwise the story can't be finished. Bye-bye!

**_(NOTE- IF MELISSA KILLS ME...WELL...I'LL BE DEAD I GUESS, BUT DO NOT THINK I WON'T CONTINUE! I HAVE THE GHOST HOTLINE WITH ME! >. )_**

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Okay, to continue to story!

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Fourteen**

"Hiraikotsu!" He twisted his body and lashed out with Tetsusaiga, successfully knocking aside the bone boomerang that flew at him relentlessly. He looked around for the one who threw it, but he found not a trace. He scowled.

"Hey! Whoever's out there, come fight me like a man!" Inuyasha yelled. His ears twitched repeatedly as he strained to hear for whoever had attacked him like that. He scowled as he couldn't find a trace of his attacker. He sniffed the air, knowing that the person couldn't hide their scent. He smirked, then twisted around and once again lashed out at his attacker.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled. He wasn't aiming for the attacker, but he at least wanted to know who was attacking him. He watched as the trees and ground ripped up and flew in random directions, vaporizing from the power of Tetsusaiga. He looked around. Where was he...?

"Demon! You will pay for what you've done!" He turned around, just in time to see someone leap out at him with a sword. He growled and swung Tetsusaiga sideways, slicing the sword in half. He looked to his attacker. He smirked.

"So, you're the taijiya that was guiding the old crone to see my brother, aren't you?" Inuyasha said. The woman blinked. How did he...?

"I think your name's Sango, right?" He asked. Sango blinked. She then scowled. She wouldn't be fooled. This was an imposter.

"Die demon! Hiraikotsu!" She swung the bone boomerang once more. Inuyasha, not expecting the sudden rage, was too late in blocking and was struck in the chest by the weapon. He hissed in pain.

_Damn...that thing really does hurt...  
_Inuyasha thought. He looked to the woman who was about to attack him once more, when--

"Wind Tunnel!" He heard someone scream. He looked over to see a young man there...a Monk? Why was a monk helping him? He scowled. He didn't need any help!

"Hey bastard! Get out of here!" He yelled at him. The monk smirked.

"I take it you're the Prince of these lands...that woman! Kagome, you must get her and your brother out of the Forest! Now!" The monk yelled. He wrapped up his Wind Tunnel once more and ran at Sango, his staff out and ready for attack. Inuyasha stood confused. He looked to Kagome and Sesshomaru and growled when he saw the Forest trying to take control of their bodies.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome and Sesshomaru and ran as quickly as he could out of the Forest, leaving behind the fighting Sango and Miroku.

* * *

_**My master...you must not die...**_

The sword pulsed as it destroyed the case around it. Mere glass would not keep this sword from fulfilling its duty...

**_Master...he would not have allowed this..._**

The sword began to float in the air and zoomed out of the colored glass, destroying it completely. Its bright pink light surrounded it as it zoomed through the air, toward the oncoming woman and kitsune...

* * *

He scowled as the sword he held once again pulsed.

"Be quiet..." He muttered. He was tired of hearing its lust for blood and death. He could understand the want it held for destruction and annihalation of the other races, but he needed to be swift and plan his moves accordingly.

It pulsed again.

"Damn it..." He muttered. He set the sword down and smirked when its cries were no longer echoing in his mind. It did, however, try to reach out into his mind. He smirked. With Midoriko dead, and he alive, there was nothing stopping him from taking over this pathetic mud-ball of a planet.

So then...why did he hesitate?

He scowled and looked to the castle. There was something within it. Something that made him think twice about what he was doing. But what? He could not go near it either. It had some kind of magical barrier around it, preventing only he from entering.

He scowled.

"Stupid castle..." He muttered. He went over and picked up Souunga once more. Oh how it annoyed him to no end...

He felt the sword begin to burn his hand. He hissed and quickly dropped it to the ground. Souunga's powers were being drained...but how?

"The swords...Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga...they are near." He said. He growled.

_Outdone by a pair of fangs...  
_He thought. He looked back down to Souunga and smirked. If he could no longer weild it...

"Then maybe that girl can..."

* * *

"Shippo! The castle, look!" Rin said happily. Shippo sighed of relief. For a minute there, he felt paranoid. Guess it was nothing after all.

Rin squinted her eyes as she saw something glistening in the sky from in the direction of the castle. It seemed as if it were...flying?

"Umm...Shippo...what is that?" Rin asked, pointing to the flying object. Shippo looked to where she was pointing and screamed.

"IT'S THE BOMB! DUCK AND COVER!" He quickly ran back to the Forest. Rin looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What's a bomb?"

"Eh?" Shippo suddenly stopped running. He turned to look at Rin.

"I thought you may know."

Rin sighed. She should have known better. Shippo was always a scardy-cat. She watched as the object slowly began to slow its speed. It was then Rin was able to identify it.

"Is that the Tenseiga?" Rin questioned to herself. The sword stopped and floated in front of her. A white light radiated from it, reaching out and caressing her soul. Rin felt all of her pain, anger and confusion disappear. She felt as if her entire soul had been restored.

**_Wield me..._**

Rin blinked. What?

**_Wield me...take me to my master..._**

Rin shook her head. Was she going nuts? Maybe Sesshomaru took it too far that night and knocked her brain cells senseless...

**_Sesshomaru...he is dying..._**

That was all it took. Rin grasped Tenseiga as quickly as she could, ignoring the firey pain that shot through her arm as she held it. She turned to Shippo. She smiled softly at him.

**_Let's go..._**

"Good bye, Shippo-kun."

**_My master awaits us._**

And with that, Rin was enveloped in a blinding light, and when it vanished, she and the Tenseiga were gone...

* * *

Inuyasha collapsed upon the shore's of the ocean as he lay Sesshomaru and Kagome down upon the sand. He breathed deeply as he struggled to regain his breath. He looked to Kagome and wiped off some bits of sand from her face. He sighed, then looked to Sesshomaru. He shook his head, then took off his rat hoari. Sesshomaru might be able to survive, but it was too late for Kagome. 

He tightly wrapped the hoari in a knot around the large hole in Sesshomaru's chest to keep his blood from flowing. He didn't know how to stop the rest of it though...

Inuyasha scowled. Why did he care what happened to Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru didn't give a damn what happened to him, so why did he help? He sighed again.

_Because he's the only one who can bring Kagome back to life...if he ever wakes up that is...wake up damn it!  
_Inuyasha thought. He lifted Sesshomaru's face up slightly and began shaking him.

"Hey you old bastard, wake up..." He muttered. When he gained no response, Inuyasha growled and began smacking his face slightly. "I said wake up..."

Still, he gained no response.

Inuyasha sighed and set Sesshomaru's head back upon the sand. He looked over to Kagome and noticed the ocean waves sliding upon her body. He picked her up and put her on higher ground. Sesshomaru's armor would keep him from floating away in the waves.

He looked to Kagome's face, doing his best to ignore the smell of dried blood upon her. His nose scrunched up in attempt to get away from the wretched scent.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry." With that he hugged her. "You're the very first friend I've ever had...you can't leave me now..." He continued to whisper to her. She was dead, but he was sure that she could still hear him. He didn't know how...but he did.

_Kagome...if it's the last thing I do, I swear, I'll bring you back somehow..._

_

* * *

_

"Stupid monk!" Sango yelled as she swung Hiraikotsu at Miroku. Miroku scowled and leapt to the side, dodging her bone-boomerang. Sango growled in frustration and ran after him.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he once again opened his right hand, a black hole emenating from it and sucking in everything around him. Sango's eyes widened as she dug Hiraikotsu into the ground and hid behind it.

_What is that in his hand? It isn't anything a human, nor demon, should possess...so then why does he? It sucks everything up around it...  
_Sango thought. She scowled, continuing to hold on to Hiraikotsu. All she had to do was wait him out. Miroku will get tired eventually...

Miroku scowled as some persperation rolled down his face slowly. He winced as his hand began to slowly, yet painfully throb. His eyesight began to fade in and out. He felt his legs grow wobbly and closed his hand, locking away the Wind Tunnel.

He knew that was the moment that she was waiting for.

"Foolish man, helping those youkai! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw it once more. Miroku scowled, preparing for the strike and shredding of his body, but it never came. He looked up, only to see a man in the way. Sango stood agape at him.

The man wore a baboon outfit, his raven hair wavered down his back. His crystal-like blood crimson eyes stared at Sango with such coldness, such...deadliness, that Sango dropped to her knees. The man turned to Miroku and glared at his right hand.

"So, you are the Monk Miroku, right?" He asked. Miroku glared, but nodded regardless. The man scoffed.

"Hm..."

_Looks like I'll have a bigger problem than I thought...  
_The man thought with such fury. Miroku stood up shakily and looked at him.

"And you are...?" Miroku asked. The man looked at him and smiled a spine-chilling murderous smile.

"My name...is Naraku..." Miroku glared. Naraku? He would have to remember that name...

With that, Naraku walked away.

"I suggest you humans to get out of this Fukai Mori...at least while you still can..." He whispered with the wind, giving off an evil chuckle as he walked away from them and disappeared into the dark. Miroku and Sango stared after him, then looked at each other. They nodded.

Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and ran beside Miroku, helping him as he stumbled here and there. She glanced to the side as she watched the branches close in on them. The Fukai Mori was preventing their leave...

* * *

"W-where am I...?" Rin called out as she walked through the garden. She looked around. A mist surrounded the area, flowers and moss grew everywhere, sakura trees were blooming as if it were spring. 

"Hello?"

**_Who are you?_**

"Eep!" Rin turned quickly, only to see a shadowed figure behind her. By the voice, it was obviously a male. She squinted her eyes, but she could not see through the mistified veil.

"Please...can you come to where I can see you?" She asked him. Rin didn't pay attention to the fact that she still held Tenseiga or that if he was a youkai, he could easily tear her to shreds.

**_Who are you? And why do you wield my blade?_**

Rin stood confused. His blade? She looked down to see Tenseiga. Something then rolled through her mind.

_"That is the Tenseiga. A sword forged from my father's fang. It is useless to me."_

That was right...the Tenseiga was forged from Sesshomaru's father's fang, so did that mean...?

"Are you...?"

**_Sesshomaru's father? Yes. My name is Touga. I am the Inu no Taishio. Why do you wield my sword?_**

"I...the Tenseiga told me that Sesshomaru was dying..."

**_It told you? Hmm...only those of my blood may listen to the Tenseiga's woes. You must be my son's mate then._**

Rin growled. There goes that whole "mate" thing again.

"What do you mean? I'm not his mate!"

**_You bear his marking. He has taken and mated you. You are now one with my son._**

"How do you...how do you know?" Rin asked. She was so confused...and hurt. Shippo said the same thing, but he didn't tell her. Why didn't he tell her? And Sesshomaru...why would he treat her like this? And to claim her without her consent? That pompous jackass!

**_The mark you bear upon your shoulder is proof. That is the mark of a Mate._**

Rin silently cursed Sesshomaru's name. That bastard...

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" Rin asked. She did not want to be the mate tosomeone who didn't care for her feelings, not anyone's but his own.

**_The only way to remove the marking is if Sesshomaru removes it himself._**

Rin nodded. She then continued to stare at the shadowed form of Touga.

"Please, can you let me see you...?" Rin asked. Touga seemed hesitant at first, but then he began walking towards her. It wasn't long until Rin began to see a person's face. Her eyes widened. He looked like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put together...

He had a jagged blue stripe upon both sides of his face. He had long silver hair put up in a blue spike hair-holder, that flowed like a waterfall down his back. He had on armadillo-like armor on his arms and he also had armor upon his body and shoulders. He had a long, long fluff forming at his upper back and flowing down around him. He had a blue and red obi wrapped around his waist, holding his armor together. His eyes were a dark beautiful amber color, full of emotions as they swirled like a pool or ocean.

"Touga...?" Rin called. Was this man real?

**_Yes. Now go. Save my son. Rin...everyone's life rests within you and your sisters' hands..._**

Rin blinked at that, then suddenly, Tenseiga began to throb. Rin looked down at it in curiosity. A white and golden glow began to form around it, when suddenly, everything vanished again...

* * *

Shippo continued running toward the castle in pure panic. He was more worried about what Sesshomaru was going to do to him when he found out that Shippo had lost his mate. 

"Rin! Rin, Rin, Rin, RIN!" Shippo continued to scream everywhere as he ran in circles. She had just disappeared! Gone! Poof, and that was it! Abra kadabra! Shippo was about to turn back and look for her, when a metal-like weapon flew out of no where and struck him in his shoulder. Shippo immediately stopped and looked to the owner of the weapon.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked the young man that stood there. He narrowed his sea-green eyes.

_A taijiya...  
_Shippo thought. Instead of answering, the man merely threw the weapon once more. Shippo glared.

"Fox Fire!" A fire appeared in Shippo's hand as he threw it at the weapon, successfully knocking it aside.

"Where is my sister, demon!" The boy yelled. Shippo growled.

"Listen, I don't know who you're talking about. I haven't made any contact with a human at all for the past few years unless they entered the castle." Shippo explained. The boy lowered his weapon and sighed. Where had Sango gone off to?

"Listen, if you find someone named Sango, tell her that Kohaku is looking for her." He said. Shippo nodded.

"I'll be sure to do so..."

* * *

_She scowled as she looked around the empty area. Where had he gone? Midoriko continued to hold her bow and arrow at the ready, even though she was bleed terribly. Khan had gotten her good..._

_"Khan! Show yourself!" She yelled, her voice echoing off through the Tama. She began to panic slightly. What if he truly had gotten out? What if Khan was in the Living Realm right now, and she had no idea? What was he doing? Was this some kind of trick?_

_She felt a large quake through the Jewel and looked around in confusion. What was that? She watched as the bright white and pinkish light began to fade into darkness. Her breath caught._

_"The bearer...is dead..." Midoriko whispered. But how? She scowled._

_"Khan..." She dropped her bow and arrow as her head began to pound furiously. Metal wires shot out of thin air and wrapped around her wrists, ankles and neck. She screamed as a dark energy flowed through them and intertwined with her soul. It was sending her into oblivion._

_"Khan!"_

**_Now, now Midoriko...we wouldn't want to ruin your voice now, would we? Now you know better than to trap me within some silly little jewel. I told you I would get out...it was only a matter of time..._**

_Midoriko screamed again, before her entire body vanished._

_

* * *

_

Rin blinked as the light faded from her vision and she found herself upon a beach, she could see Inuyasha holding a body, along with Sesshomaru's bloody form being washed upon by the ocean waves. She looked to Inuyasha.

"Inu...yasha...?" She called. Inuyasha looked up, and her eyes widened.

"K-Kagome..." Rin ran over to Inuyasha and looked into Kagome's face. Her eyes were open only slightly, and there was a massive hole through her stomach that continued to shed blood. Rin felt her eyes begin to shed tears as she looked at the torn body of her older sister.

"K-Kag-gome...n-no..." She covered Kagome's body with her own and began to cry. She prayed to whatever kami that would listen to bring her back.

_Why! Why is this happening? This is a dream! A stupid nightmare that I'm having...my family wasn't killed...Kagome's not dead...I wasn't raped...somebody, please, wake me up!  
_Rin thought. She continued to cry, her tears staining Kagome's bloody kimono.

"Rin...I'm so sorry..." Inuyasha whispered, although he knew she would never forgive if she ever found out that he was the one who killed Kagome.

Inuyasha looked to the sword Rin had dropped as she ran to Kagome. His golden orbs narrowed.

_What's Tenseiga doing out of its case? Sesshomaru definitely didn't do it...and I don't Rin could have either. She wouldn't have known how to get there again. So then, did Tenseiga act on its own?  
_Inuyasha felt the Tetsusaiga pulse in reaction to having his brother's sword so close. He walked over and picked up the healing sword, and then walked over and put it upon Sesshomaru's chest.

_This had better work..._

Inuyasha watched in fascination and amazement as Tenseiga began to slowly glow a bright, radiant pink light, blinding him as it started to grow to a white-golden color. Rin looked up as well from the sudden source of light. Inuyasha stood shocked as Sesshomaru's wounds immediately began to heal, molding itself together as if it were never there. However, white scars were left behind where they healed over.

Rin watched in amazement as Sesshomaru's eyes squeezed shut, as if blocking out the fact that he was near death.

"Mmmhmm..." Sesshomaru moaned as he slowly opened his golden eyes. He blinked, as if not believing he were still here. He moaned as he struggled to sit up. He felt a faint breeze brush past him, carrying the scent of the ocean. Sesshomarulooked around, his gaze falling upon a gaping Inuyasha and Rin. He squinted his eyes and lifted his hand, flexing it.

_So then, I am alive..._

Sesshomaru looked to the other body that wasn't moving. He blinked. That other wench? The sister to Rin, right? What was her name...Kagome he believed. He felt a light pressure upon his chest and looked down to see Tenseiga upon him, throbbing faintly, happy that it had saved his life.

"S-Sesshomaru..." He heard Rin whisper. He looked over to her tearful face and looked to Kagome. Ah, she wished her sister alive...

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome's body, he could smell her blood upon Inuyasha. He narrowed his eyes.

_Why would Inuyasha kill her? That hanyou bastard despises killing humans, especially females...after his mother's death, Inuyasha always tried to keep away from human contact because I would kill them...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He looked to Tenseiga within his hand as it pulsed and glowed slightly.

He looked in amazement as the atmosphere around him began to grow dark, and over Kagome's body were imp like creatures.

"Soul Guides..." He muttered. He looked down to Tenseiga, and swung at them, successfully killing them all. He kneeled down next to Kagome as Inuyasha and Rin quickly gathered around her.

"Kagome..?" Inuyasha and Rin called out. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, quickly shutting them as the sunlight hit her strongly. A few seconds later, she had her eyes opened completely. She looked up to Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha, smiling at them all as she did.

Sesshomaru picked her up, set her on her feet, then walked away. Rin glared after him.

_I still have to talk to him about this whole mate process...  
_Rin thought savagely. He wasn't getting away with what he did.

Rin walked after him, pulled his arm, causing him to turn and glare at her, but Rin glared right back with equal fury.

"We need to talk." Rin said in a deadly tone. Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her wrist tightly and causing her to wince and hiss in pain.

"Yes, Rin. We do." He growled out, yanking her into the castle, leaving a blinking Inuyasha and Kagome behind them.

* * *

Wow, I had this chapter done two days after I posted chapter thirteen...oh well. I'm sure many of you are upset at me with what I'm doing, and are confused at the fact that Miroku has the Wind Tunnel, and Naraku has come into the picture. Well, e-mail me your questions and I will either PM you, or e-mail you back. 

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**OR**

rin (underscore) sesshomaru (underscore) forever (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Hello! Well, our move has been postponed for two or three weeks, so I may be able to update some more. Anyway, please read and enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Fifteen**

"We need to talk." Rin said in a deadly tone. Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her wrist tightly and causing her to wince and hiss in pain.

"Yes, Rin. We do." He growled out, yanking her into the castle, leaving a blinking Inuyasha and Kagome behind them. Rin glared at his head and struggled to yank her wrist out of his iron grip, causing him to turn around and narrow his eyes at her. Rin bravely looked up into his sharp eyes and glared straight into them.

"Let me go!" She screamed at him. Sesshomaru, merely ignoring her, continued to pull her toward the castle, through the doors, and up the stairs. Rin's eyes widened.

_I know this path...we're going to his room! I don't want to go back there, not after what happened!  
_Rin thought. She immediately began flailing about, screaming, kicking, scratching and punching him wherever she could reach. Sesshomaru growled and slammed her into a nearby wall, making her bang her head against it, creating a dent within the wall. Rin winced as he grabbed her by the throat and began lifting her off the floor, still pushed against the wall.

"Se...Se..." Rin struggled. She barely opened one eye and glanced down at him. His eyes were a dark shade of crimson, his pupils were barely noticeable since they were narrowed so much. She squeezed her eyes shut again and struggled to breathe. She began to squeeze on his wrist, trying to break it off of their choke-hold.

Sesshomaru continued to choke her as she continuously flailed at him. He growled at her as she began to slowly stop movement. He glared at her and put her down, watching as her limp form fell to the floor. He picked her up bridal-style, carrying her down the hall. He glanced down at her unconscious face, before looking ahead, going to the door of his room.

_She's a human...a concubine. She is my slave. She has no right to bed with me...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He glanced over to the metal door besides his own. He looked back down to Rin.

_It's time for everything to be back to the way it was, Rin.  
_Sesshomaru thought. He walked over to the metal door, opened it, and set Rin down upon the metal bed. He looked to the floor to see the pillow and cover he had given her.

_I practically raped her that night...  
_He scowled. He grabbed them off the ground and wrapped the cover around her body, setting the pillow beneath her head. He turned around, stood inside the doorway. He looked to her calmly sleeping form again, before closing the metal door, and locking Rin in the room.

* * *

Sango cried out as another branch from the Fukai Mori reached out at her. 

"Take this!" She looked behind her to see Miroku throw an enchanted sutra at the branch, mentally sighing in relief as it vaporized into little mini pieces.

"Hey! Stop helping me, Miroku!" Sango yelled at him. It wasn't that she was worried, but it was that she didn't want to have the death of an 'innocent' man upon her shoulders. Miroku simply smirked.

"Sorry Sango, but you're really not in the position to tell me what to do! Just keep running, and don't worry about what I do!" He yelled back at her from behind. Sango shook her head. She squinted her eyes as she glanced up ahead.

_A light...we must be close to the end of the Fukai Mori. Let's just hope we can make it until there...  
_Sango thought as she took a dive under another branch. She jumped over a log, then grinned as she rolled out into the clearing.

"Aaaahhh!" She turned around to see Miroku caught with three branches. She scowled. Damn...what was she going to do?

"Argh...stupid monk..." Sango growled. She then took hold of her Hiraikotsu and twirled it.

"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled. The boomerang flew at the branches at sliced them in pieces. Miroku blinked, looked at Sango, and smiled.

"Why thank you Sango. I never knew you felt that way about me." Miroku said cheerily. Sango twitched.

_I knew I shouldn't have saved him...  
_Sango thought in annoyance. She glared at him, then turned around and began running back into the castle. If Miroku got into trouble again, he was his own.

"Sango! Come back, my love!" Miroku yelled, running after her. He had a perverted grin on his face as well.

In the distance, you could hear a 'SMACK' resounding through the air.

* * *

Inuyasha helped Kagome walk through the castle hallways as she stumbled here and there. Kagome merely pushed him away, too worried about her sister too much to worry for her wounds. She winced as she began to fall once more, only to be picked up bridal-style and carried down the hall. 

Kagome scowled as she was carried. She wasn't weak...she could walk! What was wrong with him?

"Hey! Let me go!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha glanced down at her, then looked back to where he was walking. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized they were changing directions from Sesshomaru's room, which was most likely where Rin was, to Inuyasha's room.

"I-Inuy-yasha! W-where are you t-taking me?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha didn't respond to her. He merely continued walking down the hall, holding Kagome in his arms. Kagome blushed, began wriggling, and failed miserably.

"Inuyasha...where are you taking me...? And why?" Kagome asked him. She looked to her chest, eyes softening at the scar left behind of when she was cut through. She still didn't know who killed her...

A shiver ran up her spine. And she didn't want to know, either. Who was heartless enough to kill someone from behind? The coward. She despised whoever it was who was stupid enough to do such an unhonorable thing.

"My room." She blinked. She looked up to Inuyasha.

"What?" She said questioningly. Inuyasha mentally sighed in aggravation.

"You asked where we were going. And I said we were going to my room." Inuyasha said again. Kagome began to blush. She knew it...

"But you didn't respond to the other part of my question. Why?" She asked. Inuyasha seemed to smirk.

"That's because I specifically ignored it, stupid girl."

"My name is Kagome." She glared at him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's all the same..."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Argh! Inuyasha!" Kagome pinched his arm, making him let go of her. She turned and walked a few steps.

"Sit boy!"

* * *

**_The girl...I want the girl..._**

He growled as he looked to the pulsing sword once more. How did Touga stand this weapon? It was so annoying...

"Be silent, Souunga. We must await Midoriko's arrival in this world. Then you may have her blood."

_Or what will be left of it..._

**_No...the girl's blood...I want her blood..._**

Khan scowled some more. Stupid sword...doesn't know how to be silent.

"I said quiet." Souunga stopped it's pulsing and seemed to be at rest. But Khan knew it was not because of him. He turned around to see a glowing light before him. He smirked.

"Ah, Midoriko. You have decided to join us at last." Khan said, as a young maiden appeared before him, wounded on her wrists and ankles. She glared up at him from the ground.

"What...? What sorcery is this? How have you released us from the Shikon no Tama?" Midoriko asked him. Khan smirked.

"You didn't really think that I would stay in that place forever, did you? Honestly Midoriko...you know I would have found a way..." He said. Midoriko narrowed her eyes.

"Then how did you bring us here?"

"She was born. She changed all of our Fates. You were able to leave as well, but you never paid any attention to the living realm as I had. I knew she would be born one day..." Khan responded. Midoriko did not understand.

_She was born? Who was born? Who is this woman he speaks of? Is she the one that released us? Did Khan use her somehow? I must kill him before it is too late...  
_Midoriko thought. She thrust her hands forward, prepared to purify him with her powers, but it seemed Khan was one step ahead of her. The same metal-like threads flew out of the darkness and wrapped around her, immobilizing her. Midoriko scowled.

_Damn him...  
_"Ahh...now, now Midoriko. It is rude to attack an opponent who is not armed..." Khan said mockingly. Midoriko knew he was capable of using his entire body as a weapon though.

"You...monster..." Midoriko whispered harshly. Khan shrugged at her remark.

"Better a monster than dead, right?" He raised the Souunga abover her head, preparing to strike down.

"She held a power within her...a power that outdid your own magic." Khan said, before he swung down upon her.

* * *

Naraku scowled as he watched Khan kill Midoriko through a mirror.

"Kanna, I wish to see the one he speaks of..." Naraku scowled as he spoke this. The young child in front of him holding the mirror wore all white, with black, soulless eyes. She had a white flower on both sides of her snow white hair as well.

"I cannot...she is not of this world..." Kanna said slowly and quietly. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

A dead woman then...? He did not know.

"Then show me her soul. I do not care. But I will be damned before I allow someone to overpower me..." Naraku seethed. He desired it...he desired Khan's power. He would kill that wretched beast and absorb his energy into himself. Then no one would be able to defeat Naraku, the strongest youkai of all three worlds...

"Yes master..." Kanna spoke softly again. He looked into the mirror as a form began to take shape. Naraku's eyes widened in shock.

Impossible...!

* * *

Rin moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the darkened room, trying to sit up, but her head pounded and she eventually had to close her eyes again. She sat up anyway, hissing in pain as her throat burned and her mind swirled in darkness.

"Wha...?" She looked around, then noticed the metal walls, floor and the whip on the one side of the room. Her eyes widened. She was here again!

She quickly got out of bed, screaming slightly as she stumbled and fell to the metal floor. She hissed in pain as her knees pounded from hitting the metal flooring. She looked up to the door and glared. She ran to it, trying to open it only to find it locked from the other side.

"Sesshomaru! Open up, now!" Rin screamed as she banged on the door with her fists. She felt tears burn the edges of her eyes. She was afraid. She was afraid of being stuck in here for good. She continued banging on the door, squeezing her eyes shut from the pain.

"Open up! Someone, please!" She screamed.

"Be quiet girl!" She heard a familiar voice yell at her. Rin's moistened eyes widened. Jaken...?

"Jaken! Open the door, please! I must speak with Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled, sure to call Sesshomaru's name with a -sama at the end. She listened outside the door, listened for anything.

"Stupid wench! I will not let you out unless Sesshomaru-sama said so!" Jaken yelled at her from the other side. Rin closed her eyes again. She did not want anything to do with this place anymore...she wanted nothing to do with the castle, the servants, Inuyasha, Jaken...and especially nothing to do with Sesshomaru.

"Please...please..." Rin whispered, the tears flowing down her face now. She was mad...mad at everything. Mad at her life for being so, mad at her family for dieing, mad at Kagome for protecting her and making her weak. Mad at Sesshomaru for taking the last thing she had, mad at her Father for abusing her and making afraid of everything. Mad at herself...for being the way she was.

"Someone...help me...I don't want to be here..." She mumbled against the cold door. She slowly began to slide down it, to the floor. The tears stained the steel, as she began to cry against it. Suddenly, the door opened, but Rin did not notice it. She merely fell to the floor, being caught by a pair of gentle hands that held her carefully.

Rin continued to cry into the chest that they brought her to. She grasped the white haori tightly as if it were her saving life. She calmed slightly, looking up into her 'saviors' face. Her eyes were blurred by the tears, but she was shocked when a clawed thumb gently wiped them away. She blushed slightly, then looked down at herself, trying to ignore the crossed scar across his face.

_Why? Why does my body feel like it's flying? Why does my heart beat so when I see him or he is near? Why is he doing this to me...?  
_Rin began crying again. She hated him...she hated him so much. He could rot in the deepest pit of Hell, along with her Father.

"Rin..." She heard his gentle voice speak. She snuggled into his haori, hiding her face into his chest. She smiled slightly as she blushed. She hated him though...so why was she acting this way?

"Sesshomaru...please...let me go..." Rin whispered before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Sesshomaru...please...let me go..."_

_"...please...let me go..."_

_"...let me go..."_

It echoed in his head. He didn't understand why his heart tightened immediately at those words. What did she mean? Set her down? Release her from her slavery? ...Allow her to leave him and the castle?

Why did he allow her to control him? When Jaken had told him that Rin was crying, he had rushed to the door, only to see she was indeed pouring her eyes out. He felt terrible. He had lifted her into his chest...and he had felt...relieved to see her again.

_What is wrong with me? I am acting like a love-sick puppy. I should not be trying to comfort a human woman. I should not be worrying over the meaning of her spoken words. Damn it! Get it together, you are a demon. This woman is a human. You despise the humans, you hate them, kill them. They deserve no life.  
_Sesshomaru thought as he walked over to his room and opened the door, setting Rin upon his bed. He looked at her, his eyes roaming over her body. He felt his member harden as he reached her breasts, then slid down her stomach, to her entrance. He scowled. What was he doing!

"I am losing my mind..." Sesshomaru mumbled. He stood up and walked out of the balcony door attached to his room. He looked out into the Fukai Mori and growled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyebrows squinched as he caught an unfamiliar scent.

_Lillies...? And cherries? A musk as well...  
_Sesshomaru followed the scent that entranced/aroused him and stopped dead when he saw it was coming from Rin. He felt himself harden even more and growled, the corner of his eyes beginning to bleed red. He wanted her. He **needed** her. Sesshomaru scowled, then went to lock the door, walking back to the bed.

He shred his own and Rin's clothing, and got into the bed...

* * *

And...that's a wrap. Someone thought that Rin saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father while she was naked. This is false. If you re-read the chapter, you will know that Shippo gave Rin his haori, which is the top layer of what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wear in the episodes.

Any other questions:

cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com

**OR**

rin (underscore) sesshomaru (underscore) forever (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Hi! ...nothing to say really, so...enjoy the story! And review!

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Sixteen**

Rin moaned slightly and opened her eyes slowly. She winced as the sunlight slipped through the balcony door and hit her in her eyes. She took a deep breath, feeling an odd weight upon her side, but she simply ignored it. She stretched her shoulders, careful not to move the unknown weight upon her. She closed her eyes again, a yawn escaping her. She had been crying for so much, that she was tired even after a good sleep. She heard bird's chirping and she opened her eyes in shock.

_Bird's have never chirped here...why are they starting to now? Wait...a balocony? I'm not...in my room...  
_Rin thought. She then remembered when the door opened, revealing the last person she wanted to see. She sighed. She lifted her head up slowly, looking to the weight upon her side. Her eyes softened when she saw a muscular arm wrapped around her waist with two fuschia stripes on the wrist, holding her towards Sesshomaru in a...protective way? Rin shook her head. She must be having dilusions.

She managed to struggle her arm out from under his own, before she noticed she was once again completely naked. But she was for sure that she didn't have sex with him again...she would have definitely awoken if that were the case, but she didn't remember any of it. Not to mention she felt no pain. She hearda low, soft growl and her eyes widened slightly as Sesshomaru brought her closer to his body. It was then she realized that he, too, was naked...for she could feel 'it' poking her...

"Mmhmm..." She heard him moan as he dipped his head into the crook of her shoulder and neck. She could feel his lips smirk against her skin, and suddenly, Rin's heart leapt into her throat. Her body began to feel as if on fire where he touched her. She suddenly let loose a moan, then immediately cut it off with a large blush. Now she knew that Sesshomaru was smirking...

"Hn...good morning to you, too..." He muttered against her skin. She sighed and brought her free arm up and wrapped it around his neck until it came to the back of his head and tangled her fingers into his silky woven silver hair.

_Why? Why do I let him do this to me? I hate him...at least...I should hate him. Sesshomaru...what are you doing to me?  
_Rin thought. She did not know that Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines as she...

_She is a mortal. I am a demon...this is impossible. What is wrong with me? My body urges to be with her, and my heart (which was recently discovered) won't quit pounding when she's near...  
_He thought. He took a deep breath, taking in her wonderful scent, which had aroused him so last night. But he had restrained, and for that he was proud of himself. He was not used to simply allowing what he wanted to slip away, and yet he did exactly that last night.

"Sesshomaru..." Rin muttered. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and Rin turned to look at them. She then decided that she wanted to always see them when he just woke up...they looked like an ocean, like clouds being pushed by the gentle breeze...like the sun after an afternoon shower, and the rainbow right after. They glowed like the fire, were cool like fish scales. Rin sighed and tilt her head back lightly until it hit his shoulder.

"Rin?" He questioned. Rin smiled slightly. She had no idea what was going on with her emotions right now...

"Why did you do it?" She asked. Sesshomaru blinked in confusion to her question. What had he done? Lay beside her?

"What do you mean, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin then lowered her eyes to look at the sheets upon the bed.

"The mark...why did you mark me as your mate?"

Sesshomaru had not expected thatquestion. He didn't even know she knew of the mate marking. Someone must have told her then. He sighed, then unwrapped his arm from her waist. He sat up slightly and looked to the wall, trying his best not to look Rin in the face. She would be hurt for what he was going to say...

"It...was a mistake, Rin. I did not mean to mark you." He said. He knew she flinched at that. He could see it out of the corner of his eye. Rin looked down to the sheets. She suddenly regretted asking that. She just wanted to pull him back down and lay in the bed, together, without any thoughts or doubts about the other. She slowly felt self-conscious and began to wrap herself with the bedding, not wishing for him to see her. If it was a mistake, then what did he truly think of her body? What if that was the reason he wasn't planning on putting there? Was she...ugly? Fat? Skinny?

"Rin."

She jumped slightly at his stern tone. When did he become all master-like on her? Rin glared at him, noticing the tears that had started to fall gently down her face. Her hand immediately came to her cheeks, wiping them away as if not believing they were there. She had not noticed them before...

She was shocked when Sesshomaru's hand came up to stroke her cheek, wiping away the tears from her face, however, he did not wipe away all. She gasped as she felt his tongue lick her tears away. Rin felt a surge at the contact and looked him in the face, but was not truly able to before he took her mouth to his. He shoved his tongue inside her, immediately dancing with her own, sliding across it, wrapping around it and playing with it all he could. Rin could not push him away...she had officially become his...

Sesshomaru slid his hand from her cheek, down her entire body, until they came to her thighs. He then held them firm in his hand, brushing his thumb along them occasionally. Rin moaned as she felt herself get lifted up against the wall. Sesshomaru was taking a different means this time...

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, falling into the intense kiss he continued to lavash her with. She felt cold when he left her mouth, but the fire immediately started up once more as he began to kiss her jawline, nipping at her throat as he went down lower. Rin suddenly felt very bold...

She pushed on Sesshomaru, flipping him over onto his back. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, when Rin began to take control of things. He smirked as he looked her up and down, noticing that she too was doing the same thing. Rin stradled his hips as she sat upon his member, which had hardened long before any of this even began. Sesshomaru looked to Rin, awaiting whatever means of punishment she was going to wraught upon him.

Rin smirked down at him. He was going to enjoy this...

* * *

"Come on, Kagome...don't be so mean..." Inuyasha grumbled against the door, which happened to belong to Kagome. 

"Go away! Leave me alone, Inuyasha!" She screamed from the other side. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and actually considered breaking down the door. There were plenty of other rooms, so what would make the difference?

"Damn it, Kagome. If you don't open this door right now, I'll ram it down!" Inuyasha said. He growled when he gained no response. He banged on the door, waiting for her to answer. "Damn it, open up!"

**_Inuyasha..._**

Inuyasha looked down to Tetsusaiga. It began to shake within its sheath. He narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong...

"What is it, Tetsusaiga? What are you trying to tell me?" He asked it. He remembered the first time Sesshomaru had done that with Tenseiga...it was a long time ago, too.

**_The girl...she is in trouble..._**

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome!

"Kagome! Open the door, please...!" He tired of it, worry taking control of him. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled, his claws lengthening and beginning to glow white. He shred the door to pieces. He looked around the room, but it held no sign of Kagome, none but the faint scent that resided within the room. Tetsusaiga began to vibrate furiously. Inuyasha scowled.

"Someone's taken Kagome..."

* * *

Sango sighed as Miroku once again knocked on the castle doors. She had no idea what was going on anymore. She looked up as the doors opened to reveal nothing but a red-headed servant. Miroku stepped up. 

"Ah, youkai. We wish to speak to the Lord of this castle, if you are as kind as to show us in." Miroku said. Sango was shocked to see him so polite. Then again, he must have gained that for advantage when wandering to other villages.

"Huh? You're the Monk that was here earlier, aren't you? Well, the Master is currently...erm...busy at the moment. You may come inside though and wait, if you wish. I will inform him of your arrival as soon as he is done." The servant said. Miroku nodded, walking in, Sango following right after, Hiraikotsu at the ready. She wasn't taking **any** chanses...

"Please, wait here." The servant said as he motioned them toward what they figured was the lobby. The servant looked at Sango, then the weapon she carried.

"You are a taijiya? Tell me, your name wouldn't happen to be Sango, would it?" The servant asked. Sango blinked. How did he know her name?

"Yeah...my name's Sango. Why do you want to know?" She asked. The servant smiled.

"Well, some Kohaku guy said he was looking for you. The name's Shippo, by the way." Shippo said. Sango's eyes widened. She had forgotten all about her brother! She hoped the old man and the others were okay. She looked up to thank Shippo, only to find him gone.

"Huh? Where did he...?"

"The servants of this castle are not supposed to be seen. It would be natural for you to not even know there were any here." Miroku explained. Sango nodded. She then looked around the area they stood in. There were pictures hung upon the walls, of past rulers she expected. That, or just family members. There was a fireplace, with a warm cozy like fire. The walls were a burgundy shading, while the rims of the walls were black. There was four large cushioned chairs in front of a large cushioned footrest. They were all crimson. Sango figured that this room was pretty dark...

"So...what's the name of the Lord here?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku blinked, then looked to her.

"I believe his name is Sesshomaru." Miroku said thinking slightly. Yes, he specifically remembered Kagome saying that his name was Sesshomaru. He nodded to her. "Yes, that was his name." Miroku said. Sango nodded, then she saw something red flash in front of her, she automatically hoisted Hiraikotsu, when suddenly, that hanyou was in front of her.

"You! What are you doing in here?" Sango cried out in surprise. Inuyasha growled.

"What are you doing in my castle? Little wench..." Inuyasha muttered. Sango glared at him. Miroku then stepped in between.

"Now, now. Sango, remember that we are waiting for the Lord. We cannot be disrespectful and attack his brother." Miroku stated. Sango glared at him, angry for disrupting their soon-to-be battle.

"Feh. I can't believe you're here to see the jackass. It may be a while, so you might as well sit down or something. I have to go somewhere." And with that, Inuyasha ran out of the room in a flash. He had to find Kagome...and tell Sesshomaru about it later.

Miroku sighed. Once again, he was forced to be alone with a young, beautiful, strong woman...who's ass was sooooo soft! Miroku smiled slightly as his hand began to twitch. _Not now, little one. We aren't close enough to her...and she'll become suspicious if I just went over there for no reason...I need to think of something...  
_Miroku thought. He looked to Sango and saw her looking in a direction opposite of him. He grinned. This was perfect! He didn't even have to think! Just go up there, get a quick feel, and move before she hits him! He had the perfec--

"Don't even think about it houshi..." Sango warned as she once again hoisted Hiraikotsu. Miroku did an anime fall, then a sweat-drop.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sango dearest..."

"Don't call me that!"

**BANG!**

Sango huffed with a blush as she turned around and looked for any damage on her Hiraikotsu. After all, that Monk's head was pretty hard...

((side-glances) What...? Miroku does have a hard head...v.v)

Sango sighed as she set her weapon beside one of the cushioned chairs and sat down, looking at the unconscious Miroku with a large lump on his head. She shook her head sadly. Will he ever learn? She shrugged and closed her eyes. She was so tired...she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! W-what are you-" Jaken was cut off by a vase hitting him in the head by an angry and embarrassed Rin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Jaken. 

_He always comes at the wrong time...I hate to be him at this moment though. How embarrassing it must be for Rin to have the door opened on her right after having sex...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He then smirked. Rin wasn't that bad when it came to her taking control. But she could do much better, that he knew. She just needed to loosen up some when she's around him...

"Jaken. Rin. Stop this petty fight." He commanded. Both seemed to do exactly that and looked at him in confusion.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, there are people down stairs waiting for you! They are two humans...they say they need to speak of 'important matters'." Jaken said. Sesshomaru blinked at him before glaring.

"You idiot..." Sesshomaru mumbled before getting up, not even bothering to cover himself. Rin blushed, while Jaken stared in amazement. Rin then looked to Jaken before yelling.

"Get out you gay toad! Get **out**!" She screamed as she threw another vase. She then watched in amusement as Jaken cursed her and ran out of the door as quickly as possible. She turned around, still holding the bed sheets to her body. She looked for Sesshomaru but saw him no where in sight. Suddenly, a door opened and he walked out, fully dressed with his armor and his pelt. Rin's mouth dropped open at the fact that he had gotten dressed so quickly. Sesshomaru smirked at her, walked over, and pushed her mouth up slightly, then took her into another kiss.

Rin felt her mouth go afire as Sesshomaru immediately slipped his tongue through her lips, thrusting it in and out of her own. Rin moaned and blushed, noticing that Sesshomaru was pushing her down onto the bed again. Sesshomaru took one of her hands and set it above her head, then the other. He broke from the kiss, then Rin immediately start it back up again. She pulled his head back down to her's and began to lavash his mouth with her own. She gently stroked his tongue, embarrassed beyond belief at what she was doing.

Sesshomaru was mentally smirking at her antics as he too, slid across the bottom of her mouth, slipping around her tongue until he was at the roof of her mouth. He trailed along there, down the sides, and then back around her tongue. Rin was blushing like mad now, before he once again broke apart from her. Rin was breathing deeply as she gazed into his lustfull eyes. They had changed color slightly. They were now a beautiful bronze-gold color, a type she had never seen before. She smiled slightly at him, as he leaned his forehead down to rest on his chest.

He could hear it...her heart beat...Sesshomaru smirked as he listened to the rapid thunder of her heart. But he could sense something else...he couldn't identify it properly, but something else was there. He shrugged it off slightly. He sat back up and looked at her.

"I must go now, Rin. Those people aren't going to leave themselves." Sesshomaru said with a scowl. Rin giggled slightly. Sesshomaru obviously did not like any sort of company...Rin smiled at him. But...if that were true, then why did Sesshomaru always stay by her?

"Rin?" Rin blinked at the sound of his voice. She looked over to him to see him looking at her as if he was concerned.

_Yeah...as if...  
_Rin thought. She then smiled at him brightly and waved her hand.

"Ohh...it's nothing, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said cheerily. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest as she did that. He didn't want her to call him that...he didn't want to be above her, for some reason. Well...except in bed, but she could take lead if she ever wanted.

(ooohh...bad Sesshy! (grins) He's such a naughty puppy...)

"Rin, I want you to come with me." Sesshomaru said suddenly. He didn't know where it came from, or why he even said such a rediculous thing. She was a human, she could not stand next to him when representing someone! So why didn't that enter his mind when he said it? Rin seemed shocked at what he said, before coming up with a response.

"I...shouldn't I get ready then?" Rin asked. It was then Sesshomaru realized she had no other clothing than the ragged kimono she was brought to him in. Sesshomaru nodded, then motioned for her to follow him. Rin blushed slightly, following after him after dropping the sheets. She had no choice.

"Umm...Sesshomaru-sama-"

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what? Sesshomaru?"

"No. The title."

"Oh..."

He was beginning to confuse poor little Rin. She remembered how he demanded respect, would hurt her if she didn't show any sort of recognition to him. She remembered the first time she touched his face...how terrifying he was. His eyes haunted her with their crimson color...the color of blood. Rin's eyes widened as visions flashed before her eyes.

**_A burning hut..._**

**_Arrows striking down two people..._**

**_A little girl and a baby..._**

Rin felt her body go numb and collapsed, but Sesshomaru had noticed before she fell and caught her. He called out to her, she could hear his distant, worried voice. But...she could not come back. Her head lolled to the side as more memories flashed through her head.

**_A young man bringing them to a pony..._**

**_Arrows striking the man down..._**

**_"I'll protect you sister...even if it costs me my own life..."_**

"Se...Sesshomaru...help..." Rin muttered before her eyes widened and slowly drifted close.

"RIN!"

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he made his way out of the Forest. He was lucky this time...nothing had happened. He growled. Why did the castle have to be right in front of the Fukai Mori? The Forest was too big to go around, and the only way to get anywhere was to go through it.

"Damn it...damn it all..." He growled to himself. He watched as the village soon came into vision. He watched as the people moved out of his way, children being pulled inside by their mothers. He ignored them. He was used to such actions. He sighed when he found the person he was looking for.

"Aye, what are ye doing back in this village, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked him. Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared down at the old woman.

"Listen, you old hag, I need to ask you something..." Inuyasha ground out. Kaede looked surprised at first, but then smiled slightly as if mocking him.

"Oh really? And what would ye like to ask this old woman?"

"I wanna know about Khan."

Kaede's eyes widened and a look of utter shock and...fright...crossed her features. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"And I want to know **everything**."

* * *

(sigh) I have some bad news you guys. I'm discontinuing Man's Best Friend. I'm sorry, but I just don't know what to do on it anymore. I'm taking it down tomorrow. I'm going to edit it, and then repost it, but that's probably not going to happen. I apologize to those who liked the story, but I just couldn't deal with it. So, after Forbidden, I will be moving to the new account. Thank you for listening.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Once again, I am sorry for the deletion of Man's Best Friend. I promise, one day I will repost it, but to be warned, it may not be the same story you have read. It may even have a different title to it. But I hope that you will all read it anyway. Anyway, thank you and enjoy. (Why do I always say that...?)

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Seventeen**

Kaede looked grave as she poked at the lit fire. It was nearly sundown, and she still did not tell Inuyasha anything about Khan...and it seemed that Inuyasha had no intention of leaving until she did. She sighed and looked out of the bamboo door to see Inuyasha yelling at the children as they tried to grab hold of his ears. She smiled wryly. How it must feel to be young again...

"Aye...it seems that he truly does not have any intention to leave..." Kaede uttered. She looked back to the blazing fire that she had made. How was she to tell him?

"If you want, Kaede-san, I will get rid of the half-breed." Kaede glanced over her shoulder to see Tsubaki standing in the shadows, glaring at Inuyasha. Kaede sighed.

"Nay child. Inuyasha has his rights of being here. We are not to interfere in his business. I am sure he has good reason to wonder about Khan..." Kaede said. She looked to Tsubaki suspiciously. "Why do you despise Inuyasha so much, Tsubaki?" Kaede asked. Tsubaki blinked in shock, before she lowered her eyes to the floor. She took deep, ragged breaths.

"That's none of your concern, old woman." Tsubaki growled out, stomping out of the hut and leaving a suspicious Kaede behind.

_Be careful, Inuyasha...I do not believe that Tsubaki may be trusted...  
_Kaede thought. She then turned back to the fire, intent on keeping it alive.

* * *

Kagome stared in utter horror at what lay before her. A young woman with raven hair...chained by little metal threads...lay on the floor with blood dripping out of her entire body practically. She felt her heart pound in fear. It could not be...

"M-M...M-M..." Kagome stuttered in attempt to say the name.

"Midoriko? Ah, you are a bright mortal then, aren't you?" Khan said with glee as he stood behind her. Kagome screamed and turned around quickly. She stared in fear at the monster before her. The spikes on his wrist were soaked in blood...

"Y-you killed her..." Kagome uttered. She stepped away from the beast in attempt to get away. Khan scowled and struck her in the head. Kagome screamed in pain as she hit the floor with a hard thump. She glared at the beast before her. Khan laughed before preparing to strike her again. Kagome felt tears enter her eyes as she watched him prepare to strike down her life.

**_"Feh, stupid girl...you would allow yourself to be killed..."_**

Kagome blinked. Was that...? Inuyasha?

_I-Inuyasha? Where are you?  
_Kagome thought frantically as she stumbled to get away from Khan again.

**_"I'm in your head, stupid!"_**

Kagome blinked again. Was that even...possible?

**_"Yes it's possible! I'm doing it now, ain't I?"_**

Kagome scowled. This was definitely Inuyasha...

**_"Oh gee, no duh. Listen, if you want to live, you have to discover your power!"_**

Kagome blinked.

_My power? But...I don't have a power! Inuyasha, what are you talking about?  
_Kagome thought as Khan once again swiped at her, making her duck and dodge him. Khan laughed hysterically.

"Stupid wench! Do you believe that you can escape me!" Khan mocked. Kagome screamed as he swiped and hit her in the side.

"Kyaaa!"

"Ahahahahaaaa!"

**_"Damn it Kagome! Use your power! Like you did to me!"_**

_The sit command? But that was an accident, Inuyasha!_

**_"Then have another accident!"_**

Kagome swore that if Inuyasha were beside her, she would have killed him. She looked to Khan as he approached her in the corner he had trapped her in. Kagome whimpered in pain and fear as she held her wound.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. She watched as Khan raised something shiny. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Was that the Souunga? Oh no...Khan continued to advance upon her, and then he swung down the Souunga. Kagome cried out and thrust her hands forward, watching in amazement asa pink glow ementated from them and rammed into Khan.

"Argh!" He growled as he held the hole in his stomach now. He glared at Kagome.

"We'll finish this another time, wench..." He muttered before disappearing into the darkness. Kagome's heart did not stop beating though. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, holding her wound that he had made upon her.

"Inuyasha...thank you..." Kagome whispered.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the two humans who had fallen asleep in his lobby. He growled, causing them to immediately wake up. One he knew to be the Monk from earlier, which embarrassed Sesshomaru, but only slightly. He did not have time for this...he had to get rid of them and get back to Rin.

"What do you want?" He growled out. Sango glared at him, while Miroku stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there seems to be something within the forest that is killing anyone who enters." Miroku explained. Sesshomaru looked to him.

"The Fukai Mori is a living forest. An ancient demon has made roost there...I am sure you are familiar with the being named Khan, correct?" Sesshomaru said. Miroku and Sango's eyes immediately seemed as if they were to pop out of their sockets.

"Khan? You mean the one who battled the ancient priestess-"

"Midoriko. You are correct, taijiya. I know of this beast who dwells within my lands. Is that all you have come to tell me?" Sesshomaru said. He would kill them if that was all they wanted...

"No. There seems to be another demon who knows of the Fukai Mori...a demon named Naraku. I have a bad vibe from him, Sesshomaru-sama..." Miroku said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

_Another demon who knows of the Fukai Mori and Khan? That is not good...whoever this Naraku is had better not interfere in any way...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He growled before glaring at the monk.

"You may leave." He said, before turning and walking away. Sango looked to Miroku. Miroku had a grave look upon his face.

"Sango...I believe we should check on your brother." He advised. Sango nodded, before they both ran out of the castle, towards the Fukai Mori.

* * *

"Aye, Inuyasha. Tell me...what is it ye wish to know of Khan?" Kaede asked him. Inuyasha growled.

"I said I want to know everything, damn it." Inuyasha growled at her. Kaede whapped him on the hand with the stick she had been using to poke the fire. Inuyasha yelped slightly and rubbed his abused hand while glaring at Kaede.

"Now then...a long, long time ago...there was a priestess named Midoriko. She was pure, beautiful and a very kind woman. Unlike other humans, she loved everyone, human and demon alike. She supported the human and demon mating rituals, unlike most others. People began to despise her for her choices in allowing hanyou's to be born, such as you, Inuyasha." Kaede started. Inuyasha blushed slightly, but continued to listen.

"Now then, out of all that hate and anger towards Midoriko and the hanyou's, Khan was born. He was born within the Fukai Mori, where a tree held him until he was grown enough to leave it. He wandered the Forest, mastering his techniques. You see, his soul purpose was to elimate Midoriko and all born hanyou's, but he eventually tired of such. He wished to dominate all worlds, Heaven, Hell and Earth. That is where your father came in."

"My father?" Inuyasha said surprised. Kaede nodded.

"This was before your brother was born, so it was very long ago. Your father possessed the power of the three worlds. The Souunga, a sword from Hell. The Tenseiga, a sword from Heaven, which was given to Sesshomaru. And the Tetsusaiga, the sword of Earth, which was given to you." Kaede explained. Inuyasha glanced to the Tetsusaiga as she continued.

"With these three swords, Khan was banished into the Fukai Mori, never to return. Midoriko and your father continued to work together as one to protect the three worlds, no matter how much they hated the two. Eventually, Khan began to grow stronger...he began to lust for power, revenge upon the great Inu no Taishio and the priestess Midoriko." Inuyasha couldn't believe what this woman was saying.

"Khan overpowered Midoriko, and your father tried to help her. He was the leading General in the human demon war against Khan. But he too, failed in time. So, as thanks to your father for believing in her, she sealed Khan and herself inside what is known as the Shikon no Tama..." Kaede ended. Inuyasha stared at the floor. What a shock...his father, General of the war against Khan, and the only supporter to Midoriko...

"But...why is Khan alive again?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede looked at him gravely.

"Inuyasha...Khan's purpose was to destroy Midoriko and all the hanyou's. But even after you were born, he did not awaken...there must be another half-demon on the way..." Kaede explained. Inuyasha thought hard on this.

_Who do I know that may be having a...it can't be...Sesshomaru and Rinmight bein danger!  
_Inuyasha thought. He immediately stood up.

"Thanks Kaede, I owe you one." Inuyasha said before he took off out of the hut, and through the Forest.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes slowly. She moaned as she sat up. She looked around the room before she realized she was still in Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"Rin-sama, you must lay back down...the master would not like it if you strained yourself..." A young maiden told her. Rin looked to the woman and blinked. Sama...?

"What? I am a mere slave like you...I am no Lady, I assure you." Rin said with a gentle smile. The woman shook her head.

"Sesshomaru-sama requests that everyone calls you as such now, Rin-sama. Now please, milady, lay back down and rest..." The woman asked. Rin sighed.

_Sesshomaru...you're doing too much for me...  
_Rin thought. She stretched slightly, then noticed the new kimono she wore. She blinked and looked at it. It was beautiful. It was a dark blue with a silver dragon and a golden dragon intertwining together around her stomach, sides and back. Rin smiled and immediately stood up to adore it.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen anything so gorgeous in my life!" Rin exclaimed.

"That's where you're mistaken, Rin."

Rin immediately turned around with a blush, looking at Sesshomaru as he looked her body up and down. Rin smiled and then ran up to hug him tightly. She then squealed.

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru! Thank you, I have never had anything so precious before..." Rin said in adoration. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Rin..."

Rin loosened her grip on his neck and stood there in his grasp. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest.

_He's so warm...Sesshomaru...thank you...for everything...  
_Rin thought. She then saw the images flash through her mind once more and her brows squeezed together. Was that...? Was that her family...? Rin sighed softly as she snuggled in Sesshomaru's chest, who responded by picking her up and setting her gently upon the bed. Rin opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Sesshomaru's eyes softened.

_I despised her...I destroyed her home because I thought it was a disgrace to be given a human for a Tribute...I was a fool. Rin...forgive this Sesshomaru for what he has done...  
_Sesshomaru thought. He would have to tell her...but he was...frightened. What if she despised him afterwards? Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself. Who was he? He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Kingdom. He did not need to fear a mortal.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly. Rin looked up at him. Sesshomaru looked to the opposite end of the room.

"I will remove the marking on the third moon, starting tomorrow." He said. He then left the room. Rin stood there in shock as his words absorbed into her mind. Had she heard correctly? Sesshomaru was going...to remove the marking?

_I should feel happy...I'll be able to leave him...I should be happy...so then...why is it I don't? Sesshomaru...  
_Rin thought as tears flowed down her face. She hugged herself tightly, hiding her face from the world.

"Sesshomaru...why do you keep playing with my emotions? I wish you would just die already! I hate you, SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed into nothingness.

Sesshomaru scowled as he heard her words outside of the screen door. So, she hates him then? Then so be it.

"Damn you, Rin..." Sesshomaru walked away from the door, his claws glowing a sick green color.

"Jaken."

* * *

Uh-oh... (side-glance) Sesshomaru's back to his cruel self again... (smiles) Oh well. WOOOHOOOO!

... ... ...bye-bye!

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Symphony of Dreams  
**See? This is why I didn't want to tell you guys that I was deleting Man's Best Friend. 'Cause so many people are upset because of the deletion. I'm sorry you guys, I'll repost it some day.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Eighteen**

He scowled as he continued to nurse his wound. He looked down to the ragged piece of cloth that was soaked in black blood. He glared down at it as he watched his pulsing veins, his skin slightly healing and molding together. He gently lay the cloth back upon his wound, continuing to clean the wound before it could become infected. Even a great demon as he could be hurt by a mere wound infection...

He then thought about the girl.

"How can she possess such power? I have yet to know anyone but Midoriko with that kind of energy...but the girl is of no relation to the wench. Who is she? And why is she so powerful for a human?" Khan muttered to himself. She confused him greatly, and he did not like to become confused. He looked over to the Souunga.

"Hmm...so, you are quiet, are you?" Khan asked it. He grunted when the sword showed no response, simply laying upon the boulder it was set upon. He looked to the cavern floor. He was ashamed. He was hiding...he, a demon who managed to destroy Midoriko and defeat the great Inu no Taishio, Touga.

He smirked. _Damn dog...he can possess the Souunga. The sword is annoying beyond belief, always wanting, wanting, wanting...  
_Khan thought with amusement.

**_The girl...she is alone..._**

He scowled. Damn it...he had hoped he had quenched the sword's thirst for death with the other woman's blood, as well as Midoriko's. It seemed he was wrong, or so he guessed.

"Who is this girl you persist on in killing? And for what reason? It does not matter, I will hold no participation in your mindless murders." Khan said quietly to the sword. The Souunga began to pulse. He could feel the dark aura surround it. The sword was angered. Like he cared...

**_She is pupped with a hanyou..._**

Khan's eyes narrowed slightly. Hanyou? A...half-breed? He felt his body lurch with an unknown force, but managed to keep himself silent and still for the moment. He growled. What was this? He knew what it was. It was his reason for being. The reason he was brought to this world.

Fear...

He growled slightly, sounding more of a gasp as he collapsed onto his knees, holding his body in pain. He felt it go numb, lighting afire. The spines upon his body began to move in random directions, feeling as if they were ripping from him. His body began to shake, however it continued to feel numb.

"I-I can fight...I've done it before...what's wrong with me? Damn it..." Khan muttered to himself as his vision began to fade slightly. He did not want this. It was their fault...they feared. They created him, they gave him the purpose, they made him kill those hanyou children...he did not want to, but their fear made him...

"No..." He ground out before his vision faded to black.

**_Kill her...and all hanyou's..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Inuyasha scowled as he ran through the Fukai Mori. He couldn't believe what he was doing...he was going to attempt to help his brother! Well...even though they both hated each other's guts and would throw a world party the day the other died, they were always going through things together. They went through father's death together and they both protected the castle together...and Inuyasha would be damned before he allowed Sesshomaru to die other then by his claws or of natural causes.

"Damn it...Sesshomaru, you better not do anything to Rin..." Inuyasha muttered as he leapt into the tree branches and jumped from branch to branch, giving him an extra boost. He was surprised when the trees did not fight him, or even react to him at all.

He did not notice the branches closing up behind him...

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he gazed out to the ocean, the setting sun upon the lining of the gentle waves, seeming to droop in sadness at him. Sesshomaru blinked in shock slightly. He looked down as the waves ran upon his boots, wetting his feet slightly. He then sighed slightly.

_Everything is coming back...the flowers in the garden are blooming once again...the grass is growing over...even stray animals are wandering the castle grounds. How is this possible? None of this happened since I was but a pup. Why is everything suddenly seeming as if...in peace?  
_Sesshomaru thought. He then remembered something his father told him from long ago, when he was still a pup.

**_"There are many signs to behold that warn of terrible danger...life before the death. Dawn before dusk. You must watch out, even when in a time that seems peaceful...for it may be your very end."_**

Sesshomaru scowled. That couldn't be the position he is on now, could it? He didn't know...he was unsure of his way now. Sesshomaru was lost in a fog, and he had no way to find out where the exit was.

"Hn..." He grunted. His ears twitched at the sound of oncoming feet and he sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed again when he noticed Rin's scent heading in his direction. He twisted around, knowing she would not see him for a few moments. He quickly used demonic speed to vanish, and when he stopped, he was behind Rin. He narrowed his eyes as he saw her in the kimono of the dragons he had given her still, and her slow pace as well. He noticed that she was slightly slumped as well, her head bowed down.

He followed silently after her.

* * *

Rin sighed slightly as she stood at the ocean bay. She took off the wooden sandals she wore out here and stepped into the ocean's cool rift. She felt the ocean breeze blow gently by as she stretched her head up into the air, closing her eyes and allowing the salt air to tingle her hair and toy with it. She opened her eyes, but barely, and looked into the sunset. 

_It's beautiful...the setting sun...to behold such an image as this...it's rare. But...I've seen something similar to it. I miss the old days...when it was just me and Kagome. I could live with the abuse...I could live with being mute...I could live with having no friends but the villagers. But...I can't live with this...with Inuyasha...with Sesshomaru...not like this. I'd rather have been a slave, tortured and used instead of falling in...  
_Rin's thoughts trailed off. She stood there puzzled fora moment. Falling in...? Falling in what? In...

Rin blushed as the thought entered her mind. She couldn't possibly...she barely knew anything about him! Just that he was a inuyoukai that ruled over the lands. He was her Lord and Master...and...mate currently, but that was besides the point!

Was she...in love with Sesshomaru?

Rin shook her head and felt her heart immediately jump into her throat. Her stomach felt as if butterflies were continuously floating around inside her stomach. She felt her entire body light on fire. Her hands went up and cupped her face. She was blushing like mad...was it true then? Was she really in love with Sesshomaru?

"Damn it...Sesshomaru, get out of my head..." Rin muttered. She was not used to swearing, but she could make an acception.

"Why? Why do you keep making me feel this way? I feel like anything is possible with you...like nothing bad could hurt us. When you're near, I get nervous, but comfortable at the same time. I feel like you would never hurt me on purpose...do I really love him?" Rin questioned herself in a whisper. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, ignoring the ocean waves as they began to rise upon her.

* * *

**_"Do I really love him?"_**

Sesshomaru could not believe what he had heard. Maybe Jaken's screeching had finally made him go batty and he was illusioning it.

**_"Sesshomaru...please...let me go..."_**

She says she loves him, but to let her go? This woman confounded him beyond belief. He did not know what it was she desired. Did she desire him or her freedom? He was willing to give her her freedom, and yet now she asks for him as well? Which one did she want more?

"Hn...you humans always were greedy."

Rin's eyes widened and she quickly stood up, whirling around at the sound of his voice, only to slip on the wet sand and fall back into the foamed water. She glared up at him as he began to chuckle at her. She looked at the cross white scar upon his face from when he was attacked in the Forest...there were also scars upon his body. She was extremely embarrassed though...

"How long were you there?"

"The entire time..."

"Oh...how much did you hear?"

"All of it."

Rin couldn't respond. Her mouth wouldn't work, it refused to say anything to him. All it could do was snap shut and stay that way. She felt her eyes burn from the salt water and also from unshed tears. How stupid she seemed now. He must think her a complete fool. She glared down at the water, awaiting his response. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Then so be it.

"In three moons, the marking will be removed...and...you will be free to go." He said softly before turning away. Rin's head snapped up as she heard that. Free to go? Was he...letting her leave of her own free will? Rin blinked before she realized that Sesshomaru had left already.

She stood up slowly, stumbling slightly. She then fell forward on her hands and knees and stared at the ocean waves that rose upon her.

"I...I don't...want to leave..."

* * *

Khan scowled and swung Souunga against the trees once more. He wished to pass. He wished to enter the Forest,but the Fukai Mori had blocked him off, closing his way to the castle, the only place that held the hanyou that was to be born. He was born to kill them, he was born to annihalate them...he needed to finish his purpose... 

"Open up! I am Khan, Future Ruler of this world! Let me pass, **now**!" Khan yelled as he continued to swing the Souunga, striking down the trees, which merely made more grow back. He snarled at them, before turning away. His own home had thrown him out. As if it knew of his intentions to dominate all three worlds and was taking it upon itself to stop him. Khan thought it ironic.

_The home I was born in is trying to stop me from taking my dream...how foolish and incompetent it is. I will destroy all the living upon this worthless excuse for a planet!  
_Khan thought with fury. He turned back to the Forest. He knew all the secrets of this place...he knew that when one was killed within this place, they were brought back as the wandering dead, taking out anything it met. He also knew that no one was capable of flying over it. The trees would grasp you and drag you down to the floor. No other way was to take but going around, or going through.

It looked like he would have to go around...

Khan scowled and swung the Souunga once more in his fury.

The forest was protecting the one's he seeked to kill...

* * *

Kagome glared at the ground as she once again stumbled and fell down. She looked up and around the quiet, solemn forest. No sounds were heard, no light could be seen except for the glittering sunlight through the trees. Kagome sighed and sat up, not even bothering to walk anymore. It was hopeless. She was lost...

Kagome looked down to the Shikon Jewel and rubbed it. It...wasn't working anymore. The Jewel did not comfort her as it once did, after it brought her into the Forest again the one time, it had changed. She did not know how...it...just did. She let it go and took it from around her neck.

It was because of this.

This was the reason everything was so terrible...that's what she thought at least. Kagome glared at it, then stood up, and with all her might, she threw it into some unknown area of the forest. She then heard something, like a twig break. Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she turned around quickly.

"I...I-Inuyasha...?" She called out hopefully. Maybe he had come to find her?

Another sound.

"Sesshomaru?" She said again. She took a step back.

Another sound.

"Rin? Miroku? W-who's there!" Kagome screamed as she began to back up much more.

Another sound.

Kagome hit a tree trunk and slid down it slowly as she watched dead men and demons walk towards her, all of them missing their heads...they lay next to the walking corpse's, rolling towards her. Some of them were missing their arms, some missing a leg or two. Kagome shook her head in fear. What was happening...!

Kagome screamed when a branch flew out before her and rammed into the bodies, knocking them all aside. Kagome looked up quickly to see a beautiful tree behind her. It's bark was a pure white. It had flowered vines growing around it's base and theroots dug into the ground. Kagome watched in fear as the tree's branch began to come her way. She screamed again as she was picked up.

**_"There's no need to fear me, young human mortal..."_**

Kagome swore she was about to faint. First Inuyasha, now a tree? She really was going mental...

**_"I am what the Lord knows as the God Tree. You have no reason to fear me."_**

Kagome sighed relieved as she was set down upon the tree, not harmed and away from any danger on the forest floor. At least, that's what she thought.

Kagome hid herself among the leaves as the zombie's came back, their groaning and moaning reaching her ears, haunting her. She watched happily as a root knocked them aside again, she could literally feel the tree moving as it did so.

**_"They will not be able to touch you. They move slowly, and I am far too powerful and swift. What is your name, child?"_**

Kagome looked at the tree. She shrugged, might as well.

"My name is Kagome. I'm a--"

**_"Slave of the Lord and Prince, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I know of you. The wind of your village told me of you before it was destroyed."_**

Kagome's breathing stopped. Destroyed?

"M-my village was destroyed...?"

**_"Yes. I knew you did not know, and you wouldn't have found out had I not have told you. You will not be able to leave the forest, however."_**

Kagome glared.

"Oh? And why's that?"

**_"There is a beast that is loose, that this forest is the birther of. We trees wish to right what is wrong, and entrap him within here for the rest of time."_**

The God Tree was protecting them then? But...the forest was supposedly evil. Why would it help them then?

She could feel the wind pick up gently around them, and heard something so beautiful.

The Tree was laughing...

**_"Yes...we were known to be evil in this forest...the Fukai Mori...the Deep Forest. We were to drive anyone insane, should they stay long enough. We were to bring back that which has died in our grasps as zombie's. Yes...that was what we were, to protect this creation of man."_**

"Huh? Creation of man? What was it, God Tree?" Kagome asked it. Look at her, talking to a tree...she **must** be going crazy.

**_"It is what you now know as Khan. A beast created from the fears of man, from the wish to kill that which shouldn't have been. It was man's creation, so we protected it. We adjusted to the constant invasions of those who wished to destroy it, but my fellow trees and I protected him. Now,I fear as if we may have made a mistake..."_**

Kagome's eyes widened. Then...Khan was born because of them...it was their own faults that he was wrecking such havic. Their destruction by his hands were their own fault! Kagome looked down to the ground and sighed sofly. She had no idea...how could this have happened?

**_"It is alright, young one...no one knew that Khan was of human existance but us trees within the Fukai Mori. It was a secret to everyone..."_**

Kagome still felt bad however. It was their faults all along. The war against Khan was because of them. All the lives they lost was because of them. Midoriko's death was their fault...Inuyasha lost his parents because of them...

"I still feel terrible, God Tree. Why? Why did the humans create such chaos? Why didn't they know?" Kagome asked him. The tree seemed as if it were shivering, not wishing to tell her.

**_"Only two others besides us knew of Khan's existance by humans. Touga, and Midoriko."_**

Kagome winced. Touga...that was Inuyasha's father, wasn't it?

**_"Yes, indeed it was."_**

Kagome choked slightly and nearly fell out of the tree. Had he just read her mind? She thought so.

**_"Ahahaha...I'm sorry. I should have warned you of my power."_**

The tree chuckled at her as the wind gently picked up, rustling the leaves in it. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay. But...when can I get out of here?" She asked. The tree fell silent. Kagome felt an odd presence behind her. The hairs on her neck rose out of fear, and her eyes widened. She turned around, and nearly screamed.

There stood a bloody Inuyasha, his eyes glowing the fiercest red. His pupils were narrowed and his fangs were poking out of his mouth. His claws were bloody as he stepped toward the tree. Kagome screamed and fell out of the tree, it not saving her this time. She backed up until her back was against the bark.

"I-Inu...yasha? What's happened to you...? W-where's the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked him, her voice quivering. Inuyasha did not answer her. He glared her down, as if cornering his prey. He snarled at her as he took another step. Kagome could not move. She was trapped between Inuyasha and the tree trunk.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called again. Inuyasha leapt at her, his claws stretched, sharp enough to shred her easily.

"Inuyasha!"

Something flew out in front of her, plunging through Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

Haha...(side-glance) Yeah...v.v Bye.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Yaay! I have updated again! Woo! Time to celebrate! (grins) ...okay, party over. (side-glance)

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Nineteen**

"Inuyasha!"

Something flew out and plunged through Inuyasha's chest. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked to the tentacle that was going through his chest. Kagome looked over to the man that wield the...attachment.

"W-who are you?" She squealed out as she ran behind the tree. She looked to the two battling demons, still wondering where the Tetsusaiga had disappeared to. She watched the strange man closely. His crimson eyes interested her. But...she could not tell if he was friend or foe.

She backed away from the tree and began to look for the Tetsusaiga. She was sure that Inuyasha kept that as something sacred, just as she had with the Shikon no Tama, but now that she knew what was going on, she started to wish that she knew where she threw the Jewel. She sighed. There was no point...she looked back to the battle and her eyes widened at the destruction.

Ten trees, and the grass was all bloody. The stranger had wounds everywhere, as did Inuyasha, especially the gaping hole in his chest. Kagome narrowed her eyes. That man was hurting Inuyasha...she couldn't allow that. She gasped as he launched forward, and she saw it. It was a slight glimmer, but she knew it was there. Now she had to choose...Inuyasha's life, or an entire planet of lives.

"Inuyasha..."

She was torn as Inuyasha charged as well, claws at the ready. She could hear him as he roared in fury, ready to shred the man to pieces. She closed her eyes before running toward the battle.

"Inuyasha!"

Her breath caught as the man swung at Inuyasha, with such force that she knew it would injure him severely. She was so close...so close to him now...

"SIT BOY!"

She grabbed him as he went down, the mans attack missing them by a mere inch and slicing off three strands of Kagome's hair. Her eyes were wide as she watched them fall gently to the ground, before she shrieked as they exploded. He was planning to kill Inuyasha! The moment that attack would have struck, Inuyasha would have exploded!

She heard a low growl and looked to see Inuyasha mumbling a looooong string of swears. She sweat-dropped. Yup...looked like Inuyasha was back to normal.

"Inuyasha?"

"Damn it, Kagome! What the Hell is wrong with you, you stupid girl?" Inuyasha yelled at her, his face covered in dirt and blood. He glared at her before noticing the tears that were at the edges of her eyes. His eyes softened as he gazed at her.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha said as he held her in his arms. Kagome choked slightly before the dam broke. She hugged him tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"I was so scared! I thought you were gonna..." Kagome trailed off as she began to hiccup slightly. Inuyasha's brows drew in. She was afraid? Why?

"Kagome...why were you...were you afraid of me? Did I do something to you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome was confused. He didn't remember? How could he not remember?

"Inuyasha...w-where's Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha ripped away from her and looked down to his side. His eyes widened as he saw it empty. It was gone!

"Damn! Where is it!" Inuyasha said as he immediately stood up and frantically looked around. It was gone! Tetsusaiga was gone! His father's sword was gone! He began to slowly panic. Kagome watched as he twirled around in circles, searching everywhere, even underneath himself.

"Umm...Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"Not now, damn it! I have to find the sword!"

"Is this, perhaps, what you are looking for?" Said the man. Kagome and Inuyasha immediately looked to him. They saw a sword wrapped in some kind of cloth. Inuyasha glared at him as he recognized it as Tetsusaiga.

"Who are you, and why do you have my sword?" Inuyasha growled. The man glared.

"My name is Naraku, and why I have the Tetsusaiga is none of your concern. You should take better care of your precious items..." He said before he threw the sword to Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately grabbed the sword and glared at Naraku. Kagome walked up to Naraku.

"You have it, don't you? Give it to me." Kagome growled out. Naraku smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Kagome continued to glare at him.

"Now, now...I need this little bauble, unlike you. I plan to destroy something that is in my way..." Naraku said flatly. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Give me the Jewel!" She screamed as she stomped up to him, but was stopped by a clawed hand. She turned to see Inuyasha, glaring at Naraku with more hatred than he had within his eyes when he was out of control.

"Give back the Jewel. Now." Inuyasha growled as his eyes slightly began to bleed red. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sit!"

**BOOM!**

"DAMN IT!"

"Uhh...whoops! Thought you were going out of control again..."

"Kagome..."

"Sit!"

**BOOOOM!**

"KAGOME!"

"Uhh...sorry. Thought you were doing it again..."

"That's a lie!"

"...Inuyasha..."

"I DIDN'T SAY ANY--"

"SIT!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Excuse me."

"Huh?"

"Would you please stop?"

"...uhh..."

"Nevermind. Good-bye, fools."

Kagome winced as a purple hazy smoke came from Naraku and hit her directly in the eyes. She hissed in pain and covered her mouth and body. Inuyasha's face was stuck in the ground, so he didn't bother doing anything. She silently cursed him for not being able to 'sit' her...

"Inuyasha, I can't breath!" Kagome screamed as she struggled to gain her breath.

"Nmphft, cn eh!"

"What!"

"NMPHFT, CNEH!"

"I still don't understand you, Inuyasha!"

"DN IF!"

"Okay, I think I understood that!" Kagome rolled her eyes in her head. His favorite choice of words. She began to feel faint slightly, when the miasma disappeared. Kagome's breathing was ragged as she fell to her knees. Inuyasha pulled his head out of the ground and was immediately by her side.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked her. Kagome did not respond. Her skin was sickly pale, and her eyes were impossibly small. Her head was lolling to a side as her lids were slightly closed. Kagome had breathed in too much miasma...

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha called to her, shaking her slightly. She did not react. Inuyasha began to panic.

"Kagome!" He called again. Still, she had no reaction, just weak breathing and slowly fading heart beat. Inuyasha hugged her tightly, burrying his face into her neck.

"Please Kagome...don't die...not again. I...I don't think that..." Inuyasha whispered to her as a tear fell off his cheek. His mother's memories began to flash through his mind, her death...the betrayal the humans made upon her.

"Don't you dare die, you stupid girl! Don't you dare!" He whispered more harshly this time. By the time the tears stopped flowing down his face, it was near sunset, and Inuyasha was feeling strange. His eyes widened, their color slightly fading.

It was the night of the new moon...

* * *

Naraku watched as the hanyou began to become a human. He shook his head. It would figure...now he had to not only destroy Khan, but protect them as well. How he despised this... 

"Damn it...Inuyasha, you better become a hanyou again..." Naraku whispered before he closed his eyes, the Jewel pulsing brightly against his chest. He looked down to it.

"Hush, Midoriko...I have saved your life, but only barely. You must not use too much energy..." Naraku whispered. The Jewel began to quiet down, and Naraku glanced back to Inuyasha, a strange scent hitting his nose before his eyes widened.

_Inuyasha...and Kagome? Well then...that's a strange couple. Hmm...don't worry, Inuyasha. Your little human won't die. She did not breath enough poison. I believe that I should leave you two alone...  
_Naraku thought as a smirk formed on his face. He then stood up on the branch and leapt away into the darkness.

* * *

Jaken was terrified. 

He was never afraid of his Lord's actions.

But this was insane...

He watched as Sesshomaru threw another chair at a wall, shattering it to pieces, missing Jaken by mere inches.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama! Please, what are you doing!" Jaken screamed as Sesshomaru's claws glowed green and he began attacking his walls viciously, his eyes continuing to bleed a darker red with each strike, near black. His spine felt as if it were on fire, and his mind was swirling with images of Rin.

When she slept when they first came to him.

When she blushed being caught entering his rooms.

When she ran to him during the thunderstorm.

When she dreamt of him indangerous ways...

When they made love for the first time...

Sesshomaru snarled again as he roared, his nostrils flaring as his claws began to glow yellow and suddenly, he began to lash out with an energy whip. Jaken cried out as he ran out of the door for cover. His Lord had never acted this way before...what was wrong with him?

"Sesshomaru-sama, please! Stop this madness!" Jaken cried out, hoping that Sesshomaru would react to him in some way. Sesshomaru merely ignored him and continued to lash out, destroying everything he saw, living or not. Jaken's eyes widened as he noticed the whip was also slashing Sesshomaru. He had to think fast...what could stop Sesshomaru?

That's when it hit him.

"M-milord! Don't worry, I will return soon to save you!" Jaken ran out of the room, following the scent of the person he knew could calm his Lord.

"Rin! Help!"

* * *

Rin's eyes were burning. Her heart was pounding. Her mind was pulsing. Her feet were stomping. If Sesshomaru wanted to get rid of her, then she would be delighted in handling it for him. She glanced back behind her to the outlining of the castle she had left. She sighed. It seemed that the farther she left, the harder it became...what was wrong with her? 

"Damn it..." Rin mumbled under her breath. She glanced to her side at the forest. Her eyes narrowed.

_Why is the Fukai Mori closing up? Now I must go around it, seeing as I am unable to fly...  
_Rin thought. She sighed. Her feet were tired. She hadn't stopped walking since the incident at the ocean. She looked ahead and continued to walk. One thing she knew was this. If Sesshomaru was true to his words, he would find her and un-mark her.

"I refuse to go back. And no one will make me." Rin whispered harshly to herself. It wouldn't matter. She still had a **long** way to go until she reached the other end of the Fukai Mori.

"Sesshomaru...I knew I should have never allowed you to get close to me..."

* * *

Inuyasha continued to blush as Kagome unconsciously snuggled into his lap. He tried to slightly back away, trying not to wake her up. His face was afire and he continued to look down. There was no one around, and the only one who was was asleep...he didn't know why he continued to blush.

"Come on...quit being such a baby. She's sleeping. There's no one here...nothing can happen." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He blinked as he looked up to the white tree he had noticed before. He stood up and walked over to it, setting his hand upon the trunk. It was smooth, not rough like other trees were. His eyes lit up for some reason. This tree seemed familiar to him...

"I remember...something..." Inuyasha whispered.

An image began to form in his mind...

Flashback

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" A little Inuyasha called out as he wandered around a forest. He squint his eyes in attempt to see better since his eyes still needed to adjust to the darkness. He had gone out to play in a village with his brother, but he had left Inuyasha all alone in the village. Now, he was lost while trying to find his way home._

_"Mommy? Brother? Is anyone there?" He called out again. He felt the edges of his eyes burn with unshed tears. He felt his spine grow cold as he sniffed slightly from crying. He continued to walk around before he ran into something._

_Inuyasha fell to the ground and sat there, starting to cry. He covered his face with his silverish hair and cried silently._

**_"Come now child...there is no reason to weep..."_**

_Inuyasha sniffed slightly and continued to cry. He kind of looked up to what he thought was speaking and saw a pristine tree in front of him with flowers and moss growing around it. Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued to gaze upon it._

_"...what are you...?" Inuyasha whispered as he stood up and walked up to the tree. He could feel a warm presence coming from it. Inuyasha hugged it around the trunk and smiled slightly, a yawn escaping him. Inuyasha turned, putting his back against the tree and slid down to his bottom. He yawned again and his eyes began to close slightly. When they fully did, he felt something warm wrap around him and fell asleep._

**_"Sleep now, child. There is no need to fear now..."_**

_Inuyasha fell asleep in the roots of the tree..._

End Flashback

Inuyasha sighed and went over to pick up Kagome, setting her down in the roots of the tree. It had protected him once, he was sure that it would protect her as well.

"Kagome...wake up soon." Inuyasha mumbled. He sighed and sat down next to her, before pulling her into his lap and set his forehead on her shoulder, falling asleep upon her, his raven hair mashed against hers.

_Kagome...you're the only one I have left..._

_

* * *

_

He scowled once more as he slashed out at the random animals that crossed his path. He didn't feel like running around the forest now. He had made it practically half-way, and now he was worn out. Even Sesshomaru would have stopped running. That was how large the Fukai Mori was...

"Damn this forest. Damn that mutt. Damn this sword. Damn Midoriko..." He growled to himself. He looked to the forest beside him and hissed as another root reached out towards him. Khan leapt back unleashing the Souunga and swiping at the root,blasting it to pieces. He scowled. Why him?

"I must find her...whomever this person is that can destroy me." Khan whispered to himself. He couldn't take it. He could feel something withering within him, inside out. Something was slowly destroying him...

* * *

_Touga watched from a pool of water as Khan continued to become frustrated. He narrowed his golden eyes at him. Khan must be destroyed. But how could he warp her there to destroy it?_

_"Utsugi, tell me. How do you plan to defeat Khan?" Touga turned to see the one who was to destroy Khan. She merely smiled and shook her head._

_"She has loved me for a very long time. Her heart still wracks from my demise. I am sure that if she can combine her soul into mine, we will have the power to destroy him. He has yet to experiance anything such as love..." She whispered into the wind. Touga nodded. He then turned and looked back into the pool of water that continued to show Khan. He waved his hand over it, making the water ripple, changing the picture._

_That's when he saw his daughter-in-law._

_He smiled._

_"You must hurry Rin. There is not much time left...every second that goes by, Khan continues to grow stronger..." Touga whispered. He watched as she continued to walk beyond the forest._

_"I just hope she is smart enough to go into the forest..."_

_

* * *

_

There. In case you didn't know, that was a scene in the Otherworld with Touga, or the Inu no Taishio. Anyway, I don't really do well with Inuyasha/Kagome lemon scene's...but...yeah. (side-glance)

Anyway, thanks for reading. The story is almost over (thank god). Bye!

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Symphony of Dreams  
**Okay, there is something I would like to say first. Naraku is **not** a good guy. He only seems to be because he doesn't want Khan alive either. He wants to have all the power. Secondly, Utsugi is my character that I made up and you will not know who she really is until the last chapter of the story, leading to the epilogue...maybe. (side-glance) And I named the Inu no Taishio Touga because he technically has no name, at least not any that is in any episode of InuYasha that I have seen. **And**, Utsugi is **not** a lesbian, nor is it sisterly love. She wouldn't be capable of something like that. You'll see why again, in the last chapter. Now, with that all said and done, please read & enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden  
Chapter Twenty**

Jaken panicked as he still found no sign of Rin. If there was no Rin, then Sesshomaru would continue to attack everything in madness. He didn't care if Rin was a pathetic, weak human mortal or not anymore. If she could save his Sesshomaru-sama, then she was high in his standards.

"R-Rin! Please, you must help Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled everywhere as he ran into the gardens that were blooming beautifully, hoping that the woman would be there. He wilted when he saw no sign of her. Jaken heeled over and silently prayed. Was there no hope to saving Sesshomaru from his insanity?

That's when it him him.

If Rin was gone...then did that mean...?

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is gone! She has left the castle grounds!" Jaken screamed as he ran all the way back up the stairs to Sesshomaru's Master Bedroom, where the InuYoukai was currently destroying.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he felt a movement in his lap. He looked down and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest now. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he hugged her tighter, blushing as she snuggled some more. 

_Kagome...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You were kidnapped because I couldn't protect you...you're like this because I couldn't control myself without the Tetsusaiga...there's a secret I have, Kagome. I should have told you..._

"Inu...yasha..."

Inuyasha blinked. Did Kagome just...say his name? Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's face and saw her smiling softly. Inuyasha felt a leap in his stomach. She looked like an angel...and he was a demon.

Inuyasha scowled. He couldn't...it was just like his mother. She was perfect, she was kind, gentle, caring. And his father was strong, honorable, and true to his feelings. But...because of that, they were both killed. He could not do that to Kagome...he wasn't willing to risk her life because he wanted something.

He...he...

Inuyasha blinked. He sighed. He couldn't admit it before. He just continued to think Kagome a close friend, but...he couldn't continue to lie to himself.

"Kagome...I...I love..." Inuyasha began before he panicked. Should he say it while she was unconscious? Would she think of him as a coward? But when he told her about **he** being the one who killed her, she would despise him...Inuyasha did not know what to do.

He should tell her.

And then the truth.

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome's sleeping face and lowered his head as if in shame, shadowing over his eyes.

"Kagome, there's something you need to know. I know that you're going to hate me for what I'm about totell you, but there's something I want to say beforehand. Kagome...from all the time that we've been together, you denied me everything. You argued withme, fought with me, and even saved my life. Kagome...I love you...but..."

Inuyasha stopped. He didn't know how to tell her...maybe just speaking what he knew...?

"Kagome, I don't remember everything that day. But I do remember this much...I'm the one that killed you that day, Kagome...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it..." Inuyasha whispered as he continued to hide his face.

Kagome's eyes opened slighty, and the appearance of tears formed on the edges, but they did not shed.

* * *

Naraku growled slightly as he watched Khan through Kanna's mirror. He was nearing his position... 

"Naraku..."

Naraku looked to Kanna's blank face and glared.

"What?"

"Someone's coming..." She whispered. Naraku looked back to the mirror, only to see it glowing brightly, only to fade to a picture of a young woman. Naraku saw something pulse. His crimson eyes narrowed.

"So...she is pregnant? Well then..." Naraku whispered to himself. He looked out of the forest and watched. The woman should reach him eventually...when, he was unsure of. Naraku stood up and his hair shifted as the wind picked up slightly. The Jewel pulsed and he narrowed his eyes.

Khan was close...

"Midoriko...this plan of yours had better work..." Naraku whispered before he turned and began to walk away.

* * *

_Touga sighed as he continued to pace in the cloudy floor. He looked down as it wisped away like smoke, then swirled around him again in a thick fog._

_"Utsugi...are you sure this plan of yours will work?" Touga asked. He looked over to her. Utsugi sighed._

_"I am not sure. All we can do is hope, Inu no Taishio." Utsugi said. Touga sighed. He didn't know anymore. Utsugi was unsure herself. The love was fading...if Sesshomaru and Rin did not make up, then Khan may just get his way and destroy everything..._

_"Touga, I am afraid that if your son does not break his hard head, we may not be able to win this battle..." Utsugi mumbled. Touga smirked and nodded._

_"I believe you are correct, Utsugi. Sesshomaru does no know how to listen to himself..." Touga whispered as he looked back into the water mirror._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru scowled as he set his armor back into position. He sheathed the Tokijin and the Tenseiga, just in case. He found this sword to be quite useful now-a-days...no matter how much he hated to admit it. Sesshomaru looked down to Jaken who stood beside him. He then walked over to the stables and glared into the darkness as he heard a small snarl from inside. Sesshomaru slowly walked into the darkness, leaving Jaken behind him.

"Let's go."

At that, abeast walked out of the stables with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru put Jaken upon the beast and grabbed his reins and walked away. The beast followed him, although it was fighting him slightly. Sesshomaru scowled and yanked the reins, causing the beast to follow angrily.

"Be silent, beast."

Sesshomaru was tired of everything. Khan was beginning to annoy him, Rin was driving him nuts, and Inuyasha was also beginning to annoy him. Sesshomaru glanced back to the beast and rolled his eyes as Jaken started to beat the beast, trying to get it to move faster.

"Move it, beast! Sesshomaru-sama does not wait for anyone! He will leave us behind if you do not move your carcass!" Jaken screeched. Sesshomaru wanted to correct Jaken, claiming that he was holding the reins of the beast, but he didn't bother. Jaken was not worth his breath.

"Jaken, be silent."

Sesshomaru glared back at Jaken and made him shut his beak. Jaken paled slightly and nodded his head.

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken mumbled. Sesshomaru shook his head, although looking at him, it barely seemed as if he did so. He sighed silently. What was his life turning into?

"Rin..." He whispered into the wind. Why was he chasing her? Why did he continue to seek her? Was it because she held his marking, or simply because she was his slave?

_No...I allowed her to go free. She is no longer my slave. Rin is free...free from me. So then why do I continue to seek her out? Is it the marking? Rin...do I perhaps...?  
_Sesshomaru thought. He sighed again.

"Rin...where have you gone?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking suddenly when he felt a pulse. It was familiar...the aura was similar to that of what he felt when he and Rin...

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. That aura...it was similar to his own. And Rin's. But he could not recognize it. Did that mean...?

"Rin...?"

Sesshomaru let go of the reins.

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru said as he took off into the air, Jaken and the beast following after. Jaken began to panic slightly.

"Something has troubled Sesshomaru-sama...what was it to make him rush so? Is it perhaps something dealing with Rin?" Jaken mumbled. The beast under him grunted. Jaken was right. Something did worry Sesshomaru, but he did not yet know what.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, wait for meeeeee!" Jaken screamed as he knocked the Staff of Two Heads on the beasts side, causing it to go faster. Pretty soon, they could see Sesshomaru's lining in the distance in front of them. He seemed to be moving faster each minute...

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled again.

**"KYAAAAAAAAA!"**

Jaken nearly fell off the creature at the loud scream. Whatever it was, Sesshomaru seemed to be heading in that direction...and pretty quickly too.

"Rin!"

Jaken's eyes widened as Sesshomaru yelled the human's name, then unsheathed Tokijin. Was his master about to fight? What was he going to --

"No! Sesshomaru-sama, you cannot fight that monster!" Jaken yelled as the beast soon followed after Sesshomaru without his consent. Jaken did not mind though. His Lord needed him.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes burned as he made his way toward the ground. He had caught up to her, only to scent her blood and fear. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he also scented Khan.

_If he touched Rin, I swear...I'll kill him...  
_Sesshomaru thought before his eyes turned red and his demonic markings began to become ragged. A pink aura swirled about him as his face shape turned into that of a twist of a man and a dog.

"S-Sesshomaru...!"

He could hear her voice. She was relieved to see him. For that, he was glad. But this bastard had harmed her. He had harmed his mate...and his pup.

"Khan!" Sesshomaru shouted as he swung the Tokijin, not caring whether he had the Souunga or not. Khan would **not **get away with this...

"Well, well. Seems as if you've become slightly stronger since we last met, Sesshomaru. I do not care how, or why. Just so long as you're out of the way, just like your petty father and brother!" Khan shouted before he swung at Sesshomaru with the Souunga, which was blocked by the Tokijin.

"I do not think so. You always use the same strategies, just as my brother. You have no talent to fighting." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes narrowed and he dropped the Tokijin, lashing at Khan with his Poison Claws. Khan was taken by surprise as one of the horns on his back was lashed off, leaving on some of the acid as it melted through his skin and back. Khan hissed.

"You wretch!" Khan screamed in pain. He continued to growl as he lashed at Sesshomaru blindly. He was sure he made a hit or two, but other then that, he couldn't remember.

"Sesshomaru! Look out!" Rin screamed as she stayed away from the fight, along with Jaken and the demon he rode upon. Jaken was about to run forward and help his master, when a tail held him back.

"No! Let me go, I must help milord!" Jaken screamed. Rin's eyes widened as she saw something shoot out of Sesshomaru. What the...?

_Utsugi hissed as she immediately jumped from the Otherworld clouds and drifted down to Earth. Her white mane flittered as her tanned skin shone in the light._

Khan glared at Sesshomaru as a large black energy ball with lighting zooming around it formed in his hands. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. What type of attack was this...?

"Sesshomaru! Move!" Rin screamed. Khan threw the attack at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes widened before he realized too late.

_Utsugi appeared behind Khan's physical form and charged at him. She glanced over to Rin, then looked at Sesshomaru before she stopped. She was too late. She immediately stood on her hind legs and threw out her forelegs. A white energy flew out of her and hit Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he gasped as the attack from Khan hit him. He heeled over, just as a bright light enveloped him. He looked down to see his entire form evaporating into thin air. Khan watching in amusement as Sesshomaru's entire being disappeared...

_Utsugi glared at Khan's back._

_"Khan! How dare you!" Utsugi cried out before she once again charged at him and stomped upon his back, knocking him to the ground._

Rin's eyes filled with tears as Sesshomaru disappeared. Nothing was left but the Tokijin and the Tenseiga. His clothes lay empty on the floor...

"Se...Sesshomaru?" Rin called out. She glanced around, searching for him. Sesshomaru was gone...

"No! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out. He fell to his knees as he cried.

"Milord! You cannot be destroyed! No one is capable of such power!" Jaken whimpered as he hid his face into the ground. Rin's eyes widened as Khan was suddenly knocked down. She looked over, and then everything vanished...

* * *

Guess what? Just a few more chapters left! Maybe one...or two. Three at the most I think. Well, there won't really be any InuYasha and Kagome relationships in this story, but there will be in the Sequel. Well? If you don't know what happened, Sesshoumaru's dead.

Yup.

I killed him.

And he can't come back.

So, Rin's a widow and queen of the west now. Kagome and InuYasha's relationship will advance in the sequel. This was mainly just to get you guys going. (grins)

If you have questions:

**cartoonfun (at) msn (dot) com**

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	22. The End

**Symphony of Dreams  
**It is near the end! Hooray! Well...not for those who loved this story, but hooray for me! Ihave completed another chaptered story! And with even more reviews! Yay! I am so proud of myself. v.v  
Anyway, continue on reading and **please** review!

* * *

**Forbidden  
The End...**

Rin's eyes widened as everything disappeared. She stood in a clearly white area, surrounded by an ice-blue mist. There was nothing else. Where was she...?

_"Rin..."_

Rin turned around quickly, nearly falling back as she saw Touga's figure staring at her with what she could clearly see was saddened eyes. Rin watched him as he walked to her and bowed his head slightly in acknowlegment. Rin nodded and bowed as well. She should act as calm as possible...if it meant getting out of...wherever this place was.

"Touga, where are we?"

_"We are in the Rift...a place where time does not move and evil is banned here forever. Souls are sometimes lost in this realm, so they are never reincarnated..."_

Rin nodded. She heard a muffled sound and turned around, only to see Khan chained, his body unmoveable. He looked like stone. Rin squealed and turned around, only to see Touga was no longer there.

"T-Touga-san?" Rin called out as she stepped back a few feet. A bright light shone as she covered her eyes.

_"Rin..."_

Rin's eyes widened at the sound. She looked towards the light, although she was squinting. She felt her eyes sting in unshed tears.

Her...her...

It was her horse!

_"Rin...do not be afraid. My name is Utsugi. I am Midoriko's real soul. You are the first human I have met that has cared for anything beside's themself. So, I have granted you the power to seal Khan away. But the only way it would have worked was if someone else loved you as well as you loved them..."_

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing...her horse, the one she watched get killed, was the soul of Midoriko? Someone love her as she loved them back? Did she mean...?

"Sesshomaru! Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin asked her. Utsugi shook her head, her mane wavering.

_"We were too late to save him...I am truly sorry Rin. But in a way, I did save him. He has been sealed away, Rin. His soul at least. His body was destroyed. Touga and I are working on a new body for him, but it will take a long time to complete. There is a catch though..."_

Rin blinked. A catch? What kind of catch?

_"Should anyone learn of the information I have given you, Sesshomaru's soul will be lost to the Netherworld, never for him to be reincarnated or anything. Do you understand this, Rin?"_

Rin nodded her head dumbly.

Sesshomaru...loved her...

Sesshomaru loved her!

And she loved him...

Rin felt her chest tighten and her face heat up. It hurt so much more when you finally admit it...

"Utsugi...is there any way for me to see Sesshomaru? Before I can't anymore?" Rin asked her, voice quiet and quivering. The mare looked to Rin before nodding.

_"There is. But that is for you to discover, young Rin. I cannot reveal that pathway to you."_

Rin cried silently as she thought of those words. She did not know how discover a pathway to Sesshomaru...

"How? How do I find this pathway?" Rin whispered. Utsugi lowered her head. She could not explain it to Rin...

_"Only you are able to find that, Rin. It is your heart that will show you the way..."_

Rin's eyes widened as everything began to zoom past her. She saw everything. Sesshomaru when he was a child, his mother, his father, his brother when he was first born. Then her life flashed before her eyes, but it was not the same...

She stood next to Sesshomaru, watching a young child playing in a field.

Sesshomaru smiling as he kissed her in a bed, her hands trailing over the markings on his hip.

Watching a young man, bearing Sesshomaru's markings, kissing a young maiden, while wedding bells rang.

An old Rin dying, holding Sesshomaru's hand as he cried for her.

Rin collapsed to the floor, holding her head in pain. She could hear him...faint, but she still could.

**_"Rin...do not lose it..."_**

Rin nodded, although she did not know why. It was Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru was speaking to her...Rin then blacked out...

* * *

**3 Years Later...**

Rin smiled as she watched Inutaishio run around, chasing Shippo as he giggled slightly. Shippo pretended to fall over and laughed as Inutaishio crawled over him, sitting on Shippo's chest as if he had killed him.

"Yay! I beat uncle!" Inutaishio giggled and laughed as he rolled off of Shippo. Rin shook her head,before a shadow overcame her. She turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards the castle. After Sesshomaru's demise, no one dared speak of him, or face Inuyasha wrath. His name was forbidden inside the castle.

_"Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha stopped walking suddenly. His ears twitched as the wind gently played with them. He could have sworn...

_"Inuyasha, you always were a fool."_

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha stood there with a red angry face. He blinked, then turned to the three that stared at him now. He growled, then turned and walked away quickly, a blush on his face.

_"Don't walk away, little brother."_

Inuyasha growled as the voice continued to pester him. Inuyasha then stopped.

_"Try being more patient. You may find what you seek..."_

Inuyasha shook his head. He then sighed. His eyes lowered to the ground as his silver hair covered his face. His shoulders shook lightly as something trickled down his face. Even in death, Sesshomaru pestered him...

_"Come now, Inuyasha...there is no crying from a demon."_

"Shut up, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha smirked as he sat down. He looked up to the Tokijin that was forced into the ground so many years ago. It held Sesshomaru's blue and yellow obi, tied around the hilt of the sword. It was torn in some places, and held holes as well, but it stood for his grave.

"You never will leave me alone, will you?"

The wind died down, and he heard Sesshomaru no more...

**The End...**

**...or is it...?**

**

* * *

**

There. I know, it sucked. But guess what? Khan's not over with yet...he'll get his revenge...in...another story. (side-glance) Now it's Naraku's turn. (grins) Told you he wasn't innocent. Oh, the Shikon Jewel has no power left, so there's no use for it anymore.

Sango and Miroku are out of the picture...for now I think. I'm not sure if I'll put them back up or not. (shrugs) I'm not really good with that couple...

Well...THE END! I will be moving to my new account.

**Wolf of Moonlight**

Basically, just go to my account, look at Favorite Author's and you should find the account. The story, **Past Curse**, shall be continued by me. Please read it, my loyal readers. Thank you.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off**


	23. Important Note: I'm Back!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know that many of you have read this story, some enjoyed it, some not so much. I am mainly making this so as to tell about the sequel to Forbidden. For those of you who have given up, I would like to say that I understand completely, considering that I haven't done anything in...quite, quite a long time.

As some of you know, I claimed to move to a different account and had the sequel posted there, known as Eternity. I apologize for not updating that for a long time as well. I'm currently going through some issues, and I know some of you will not accept that for an excuse. But due to the current divorce state that my parents are going through, I haven't been able to stay in a stable home as of yet and no access to computer. But now that my mother has taken charge of me, I will make attempt to bounce back. Unfortunately, the files that I had saved for Eternity have been lost. I can't say that I remember the plotline of the story, and I can't ask you to forgive me for my long absence. But I assure you that I will make attempt to get the plot on the sequel going and hopefully update.

My sincerest apologies to those of you who have looked forward to the sequel and were unable to finish it. This apology also goes out to those of you who read Sesshomaru's Series of Unfortunate Events. I will attempt to finish that story as well.

I hope you all will continue reading my stories. Thank you for sticking with me through this long period and for your time.

**Symphony of Dreams signing off...but not for long!**


End file.
